


To Fulfill A Desire

by TS_RoyalTea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Biblical Reinterpretation, Bullying, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Follow us on Twitter, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Homophobic Language, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex Character, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Little Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tentacles, demonic rituals, implied eating disorder, it/its pronouns, seriously, slight bashing of the Bible?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_RoyalTea/pseuds/TS_RoyalTea
Summary: Note from the authors: So this is a story that was originally a roleplay on Twitter by me, @IHaveNoBrother as Remus, and the lovely and super, amazing and wonderful @7064n_54n03r5 as Logan! I was encouraged to work this on a more condensed and organized platform so I have taken the initiative to transfer the data from over 1,189 Twitter posts (crying in arthritis) and put the developing story here! We’ve been working on this story for over two months now so you can check out our daily progress on Twitter or wait until we reach a suitable place to end a ‘chapter’. Okay! Thank you for your time and we hope you enjoy!Actual Summary:Remus is a demon from hell— not just a demon, but demonic royalty. It is an incubus, and is summoned by a nerdy university student who didn’t know what he was getting into. Remus expected good sex, and Logan expected to gain knowledge of the demonic race as a whole. Though those things occur gradually, a love as old as time is revealed between them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 120
Kudos: 294





	1. A Beginning You Can’t Resist

Demons don’t exist.

Haha! You fucking moron! Of course demons exist I mean – how else do you explain the tall, slutty demon standing in the middle of a summoning circle Logan had laid out specifically to summon the male-like demon inside?   


It had appeared with the whole BeetleJuice thing. Green smoke and flashing lightning and thunder before grinning widely with sharpened canines and cheering, “It’sss sexy time!~”

Oh yeah… Did I mention the demon was a sex demon? The incubus was pretty much exactly what you would have pictured. Muscular, though not overly so, honestly more lean than anything. The supernatural creature had some human-like features like dark hair a twirly mustache… And then it also had demon treats. Two large tentacles in the air, glowing green eyes, and of course, those kinky chompers. 

It grinned, floating in the air and kicking its feet like a teenage girl at a slumber party as he beamed at Logan. “Nice ta meet ya mortal— now tell me~ How am I making _your_ dreams come true?~”


	2. Here’s Your Real Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with a surprise interaction for a prostitute you didn’t order. Logan expected a study buddy, and got a fuckbuddy instead! Jesus take the wheel for these children while they’re still alive... well... one of them is undead but you get the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Our Twitterrrrrr!~

Logan looked at the demon with white eyes. He’s been tricked… He was doing this big paper on demons and angels, and one of his friends had managed to convince him to summon a demon to get some knowledge about them. But they told him it wouldn’t be a big deal, just a small demon… But they made him summon an /incubus/.   
Okay, well... they were always talking about how Logan is always so tense, and joking that all he needed was to be fucked until he can’t think, but he didn’t really think they go this far… Or that it would actually work…

“Nice to meet you too, demon.“ The two of them were in his bedroom with Logan sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, and a notebook by his side. He wasn’t sure what he want it now, the demon was really hot though… But was he actually going to go through with this? 

Remus was intrigued, usually it was barked orders at immediately when summoned – especially to someone who had gotten the ritual right on the first try. It was curious as to why this mortal had a notepad... Maybe a medical kink? If so, he some in the wrong demon. It was an incubus, meant for domming the sense out of someone, not to be subjected to examinations and shit like that. It had tried subbing to another incubus on one occasion– well, more like half an occasion really since it put a stop to that real quick. Curiouser and curiouser it’s supposes.

“Well I’m sure it’s a pleasure, even though we haven’t gotten to the real pleasure yet~“ It winks, and laughed a bit before tilting his head to the side. “Ya are aware I’m an /incubus/ right? I don’t think ya gonna have time ta take notes when I’m fuckin’ the figurative brains outta ya~” 

Logan felt a bit uncomfortable as the demon winks at him. He has never been someone to flirt, receive flirting, or just be in a relationship with anyone in general, whether romantic or sexual. Not that he was asexual, he was just too busy with his work and projects to think of that stuff.… And he might be just slightly scared, because maybe he has only done it once… And maybe… maybe it wasn’t a good experience as he was kinda maybe forced into the whole thing... and maybe forced to top...

So, yes. Yes Logan is aware— extremely aware, I’d say. “Well…” He says as he tries to straighten his posture. “The notebook wasn’t meant for an encounter with you.” He looks over at the demon with an indifferent expression, or that’s at least what he was going for. He sighs and looks down, picking up the notebook and walking over to lay it on the nightstand for now. 

“This whole ordeal didn’t exactly go to plan.” He says it in a grumble. Logan hates admitting mistakes, it actually might be the thing he hates the most in this world. “At least... not according to _my_ plan.” He adds, after suddenly remembering who he had gotten the idea and the spell from in the first place.

Remus wrinkles its nose, standing on the ground now with its hands on its hips. “So… Someone made ya summon a sex demon withou’ ya knowin’ wha’ my purpose was?” It didn’t even need an answer when it saw exactly how Logan responded. 

It scowled, “Now that’s just fucked up! I’m a demon and I have betta’ standards than wha’eva’ asshole led ya on.“ It looks seriously pissed off as objects in the room begin to float dangerously, like the demon had been earlier. 

“Whoeva’ they are they need a bad luck demon or four on their shoulda’s. An’ since ya obviously don’ wan’ me here how ‘bout we make a deal: you le’ me outta this circle and I getta go terrorize the asshole windin’ up in a place worse than hell?!“ 

Being a demon doesn’t mean Remus is approving of the whole non-consensual sex thing that humans date try to attempt on others. In fact, sex is its whole life! And if everyone it came across said “no,” It would rather go through a painful death cycle over, and over, and over again, for eternity rather than take advantage of someone who doesn’t want it.

Logan looks like a demon with a confused expression. “The deal? What kind of deal?“Yeah, he knows close to nothing about demons. That’s why he’s doing this whole thing, to get to know more about them. He was told the spell would summon a demon that would be of help with the project… Or… The correct quote would be, “A demon that will help you with what you desire.“

Logan must’ve mumbled that out loud as he thought about it just loud enough for the demon to hear but not enough for him to realize it himself. He face-palmed himself mentally, of course that would mean an incubus! Logan’s mind just never went to the more vulgar options, unlike his friend, and they knew this. 

God, he’s so stupid! They had had this smug look on their face too! But at the time, he thought it was because they had an actual spell book that could summon an actual demon. He’s not sure if they deserve hell for though, they just have a really twisted kind of humor… And a really twisted mind in general… But they still didn’t deserve hell.

While Logan was busy beating himself up, Remus was confused. Did… Did the human who summoned it seriously get the ritual right first try, and yet /not/ know anything about demons?! It sat down in it’s circle and gestured vaguely towards the mortal’s notebook. 

“Yeah, ya gonna wanna write this down.” Logan is good with logic and instructions, so the ritual hadn’t been a problem. He does is the demon tells him, and grabs his notebook. Shifting slightly where he is sitting before listening and writing down everything the demon is saying.   


“So! Demons always get summoned in circles surrounded by runes, righ’? An’ these runes are used for the summoner’s protection. Say... if yous was summonin’ a demon of wrath ta get revenge on someone, ya gotta take certain precautions ta not be killed on the spot. An’ the only way we can getta outta circles withou’ jus’ goin’ back ta hell, is by making a deal. Deal says we can’t hurt the other half of the contract. Deal says we have ta follow any rules mentioned a’fore it’s been sealed. Deal says we automatically get sent back ta hell either afta’ we collect our payment, or we finish the deal’s requirements— which eva’ comes last, obviously. Some hotshots do take souls, if yous was wonderin’, but most don’t. My brother takes any an’ all kinds a jewelry cauz he’s a fuckin’ narcissistic bitch – and my cousin takes kittens. Seriously – don’t ask. They take care of ‘em Afta’ killin’ ‘em, so they live foreva’ with him down in hell. Kinda sappy f’r a greed demon but, eh. Ain’t my place ta judge. Anyways! So, we make a deal. Usually with my deals as incubus royalty, I do all the freaky kinks no one wan’s otha’ people ta know ‘bout an’ trade f’r feedin’ off ya sexual energy. No matta’ wha’ my brother says, he’s lying!” 

Remus’ tone turns mockingly high and sarcastic. “‘Remus eats their souls mom! It always misleads it contracts!’ or ‘Remus eats their cum, an’ says tha’ its eatin’ their energy, but it isn’t!’ But my brotha’ doesn’t know shit, and he can fuck off! It don’ even hurt! I /literally/ eat energy an’ all ya need is a little bit a extra rest. Tha’ explain it betta’?”

When Remus is done talking, Logan has at least four pages filled with writing, arrows, circles, and illustrations. Logan is actually really fast with a pen, and had time to write down some quotes, as well as keywords, and an illustration of some kittens before its attention was called by the incubus before him.

“Yeah, I think I got it all…“ Logan says. He might even have enough to write his paper, maybe this whole thing hasn’t gotten completely horrible after all? Logan looks through his notes to see if he was missing anything. “Do you mind me asking what kind of demon your brother is?” He asks looking up at it— and yes. Logan had noticed what it referred to itself as, and decided to keep in mind what pronouns the demon used when talking about itself.

Remus snorts, floating upside down now as it answers nonchalantly. It was amused by Logan’s question. “Nah, I don’ mind. So tha’s a little complicated, only cause he an’ I are of the level lust. Demons can only be the type of their parents. There ain’t any hybrids or shit like tha’. An’ demons hardly have any inta’marriages between levels, but when they do happen, it’s mostly a gamble of which kind of demon ya get. Demons of wrath, gluttony, greed, pride— you know all the otha’ seven deadly sins aside lust— only have one kind. But lust demons are either incubi or succubi. It’s basically dom an’ sub demons. An’ it all depends on the personality, not’cha parents. Our moms are both incubi, but Ro is a succubus. Ya got any otha’ questions? I ain’t got nothin’ ta hide an’ I sure as hell ain’t got nothin’ betta’ ta do— well a’sides you, cutie~” It winks, and then slapped a hand over its mouth. 

“Fuck, sorry! Forgot ya didn’t mean ta summon me… Tha’s neva’ happened to me a’fore.”

Logan had watched long enough for it float upside down, before turning back to his notebook and writing down what it is saying. He actually find what it is telling him to be quite interesting, and yeah, he does have a few other questions, like what the other demons do, what they’re called, and also what, if he decides to do that deal-thing, would mean for him? And if he doesn’t, will that just mean that the demon goes back to hell and nothing else happens?

Logan might be blushing, just slightly at the last comment, but if he noticed, he didn’t show it at all. He looked up to it, “You mentioned you are some kind of royalty?“ He looked through his notes. “Ah. ‘incubus royalty’? How did you get that title if the incubi and succubi thing isn’t given thing at birth? And what does it mean to be royalty in hell?”

Remus paled, and slowly sunk back down towards the ground.


	3. Lecture 1.0

The incubus looked uncomfortable now as it fiddled with its fingers, and it didn’t smile like it usually does with everything else that had answered. “Well uh, technically I was born a prince. Prince of Lust, a’cauz my moms are the Queens— an’ a’course the only demons higher than them is the actual king of hell itself, but tha’s a different story. B– but uh, I know humans are trying to get the whole transgenda’ an’ non-binary thing an’ shit like that... but in hell, we’ve done that kinda shit f’r centuries! An’ I– I– I’m agender. I mean- I guess it’s kinda inta’sex?”

It’s getting upset now, tears pricking the corners of its eyes as anxiety pours off of them in waves of dark magic. Causing crackling purples marks to explode with every uneasy thought flittering through its mind. Logan looks up at Remus, and puts down the notebook, still having it close if he needs to write down anything, but seeing as it looks uncomfortable he decided might be rude or unsympathetic to sit with his nose and his notepad while it is sitting here having a difficult time. Logan has a great memory, so he can probably write down everything just as good afterwards. 

“I have b-both kinds a parts, like- like genital wise. An’ I don’- I don’ identify as a male... um— An’ I don’ use h-he/him. I actually use it/it’s. An’ I know a lotta ya humans think it’s inhumane which, honestly, shouldn’t really apply to me because I ain’t human— I’m demonic. B– but, I just meant tha’, I don’ degrade m’self or wha’eva’ ya think I am! I just f– feel best this way… But… I understand if you want me to go… Or if ya don’ wanna use those kinda pronouns for me a’cauz they make ya feel uncomfortable but— shit I’m rambling again. B– basically I call m’self tha’ cauz ‘prince’ makes me wanna puke… That’s all…”

Logan has kept small keywords in mind as Remus talks, and when it comes to transgender and non-binary things, and when it starts talking about how it identifies as agender, he smiles slightly. Though it doesn’t seem like the demon noticed at all. 

Despite the supernatural phenomenons occurring around them, Logan decides he won’t cut it off. He’ll let it say what feels comfortable saying, and when it’s done speaking, Logan just smiles. It’s a sympathetic and understanding smile, and he waits a moment before saying anything. He talks in a soft voice when he does so, which is a complete contrast to his more calculating and emotional his voice from earlier. He usually tries to distance himself from emotions, not the most healthy thing, but that’s not the point now. “I know...” is the only thing he says for a moment before he continues. But that brief pause allows Remus’ heart to stop cold in it’s chest.

“You kind of told me when you told me about your brother. You said that he would say…” He went back to his notebook, and went to a previous page. “That he would say ‘Remus eats their souls Mom, it always misleads it’s contracts’.” Logan had /actually/ written down everything. He puts the notebook down and looks over at Remus, again with the hopefully comforting smile. He doesn’t want it to feel uncomfortable since it is literally trapped in his room, and the least Logan can do is try to lighten the mood. If that’s even what he’s doing… Logan can be kind of clueless sometimes.

Remus honestly hadn’t remembered saying that in particular, but when it comes to his brother, the demon does tend to rant and say whatever it thinks without filtering it. But the way Logan just said ‘I know’ at first, made it think that maybe it was being tricked. Maybe this human was trying to kill him so Roman would be first in line for Lust’s throne rather than in it. There were so many possibilities that it’s demonic friend of envy, Virgil, would be proud of how it immediately questions every part of their conversation so far. But… Logan isn’t doing anything other than smiling at it. Not that that wasn’t suspicious, Logan hadn’t smiled once this entire meeting and yet /now/ he does? Maybe he was just trying to comfort it? 

Remus knew it wasn’t fair to judge Logan when it had no idea what kind of life he lived outside of this moment; and so, with a shaky exhale, it smiles. 

Remus, floating once more and rolling over to look at him as if it were hanging its head upside down off a couch. “Oh... Well— good then! I wouldn’t wanna get someone ta kill ya for being an ass.” He decided that acting confident would be the best, leaving it invulnerable to be hurt by Logan’s reaction, had the human not approved. “So, what kinda deal we gonna do? I already told ya my specialty, but I can’t leave ‘less we make some kinda deal, or ya exorcise me. Which is really jus’ a really painful process for the both of us.”

Logan smile falter slightly, and whether that is because Remus seems more confident now and Logan therefore no longer is finds it necessary to keep the smile on his face, or because the deal was once again being brought up, and he has no idea what that would imply. I guess no one will ever know. “What kind of deals are there?“ Logan asks, wanting to be sure of his options. His thoughts again have gone back to the whole payment thing. Remus said that it feeds off of the others energy as payment, and that the only real side effects will be that he‘s tired… Right? But how is it then going to feed off of him? Exorcism is definitely not a chooseable option. He doesn’t want to hurt Remus, or himself for that matter.

All Logan wants to do is to learn. But he still hasn’t gotten anything about angels, though he isn’t really sure if it’s the best idea to get his information about angels off of a demon… Aren’t they like, archenemies, or something? Born to hate each other? Asking a demon about who angels are, and what they do, and are like, would be like asking for a one-sided story. And that’s not what he’s thinking of writing about. Logan’s paper is meant to be educational and unbiased in every way.

Remus tilts its head to the side at an impossible angle as its neck makes a sickening crack, or three. It thinks for a bit, tapping it’s chin in thought, while staring off into the distance, never really focused on anything in particular as its eyes flick all over the room and its contents. ”Well… I suppose infinitely many?”

Remus decides to take the question to apply to all demons, assuming that Logan is curious about its race as a whole.

Of course, Logan looks at Remus slightly uncomfortable as he hears the cracking sounds coming from its neck. He listens to what it says though, quickly picking up his notebook once he realizes what it’s talking about, wanting to get as much information as he possibly can.

Remus starts its lecture. “Like, great demons are well known f’r payin’ off college tuitions. But green demons also take souls in exchange for their work, a’cauz they’re so rare down in hell— so ya still owe the same amount, jus’ ta different people.” It snorts at its own joke, then continues. “There is a certain type of demon, envy demons, who give ya the perfect life you’ve eva’ wan’ed, but only for 10 years. Then they kill ya an’ disguise themselves you f’r a few months, or a few years, depending on the whose life they take. Lust demons, like I already said, usually jus’ trade somethin’ tangible f’r givin’ you the best sexual experience of ya life. Tha’ or like the ability ta cum a buncha times so you can finally pleasure ya girlfriend withou’ explodin’ the moment you’re inside her.” It chuckles again, looking off into the distance with a sort of wistful look in its eyes, almost as if it had given that ability for that exact reason before. “Pride an’ wrath demons are the revenge type that like— deal with ghosts an’ shit ta haunt people, or possess your boss ta make ‘em embarrass themselves or get themself fired. An’ then uhh one, two, three… Oh! Okay so gluttony and sloth, righ’? Gluttony is actually really fuckin’ cool a’cauz they trick people. Well— sorry not cool for you but like, down in Hell they’re like fuckin’ lawyers! They find a way to get wha’eva’ they wan’ in exchange for givin’ someone wha’ they wan’ in excess—here’s the catch!” Ir giggles in excitement.

“Ya wan’ a buncha money? They give it to ya in rolls of quarta’s tha’ fall on top a ya an’ crush your bones and skull so all ya organs get squished out all over the floor! You’re dead, an’ so they get to keep their money. Or ya wan’ really good food for life? Say hello to food you are magically forced ta gorge ya’self on, so much so tha’ ya make ya’self sick an’ can’t stop. You end up chokin’ on your own vomit or clog up ya airwaves with food ya haven’t chewed all the way ta hopefully stop ya’self from eatin’— but you literally am’ physically can’t! It’s pretty gross... but I think it’s really fuckin’ cool ta watch. My frien’ Dee does shit like tha’ all the time an’ ze are the best with it! Oh! Oh yeah. An’ then sloth demons are the type ta like— cure depression symptoms. A’cauz ya have no motivation when you’re depressed, righ’? Well, they give you the motivation in exchange for who knows wha’. Sloth demons are borin’ as fuck down in hell. That answer your question right? Or did I… fuck up again?”


	4. Hi, I’m A Virgin.... “I Thought You Were American??”

Logan had written down absolutely everything he could, along with new questions popping up in his head that he’ll ask Remus once it is done talking. He also writes down to never summon, or trust, a gluttony demon unless it is already his last day on earth. Once Remus is done talking, Logan is still writing down stuff, and so he continued despite Remus’ anxiety about getting feedback back from the human. Because while Logan might be fast with a pen, when he’s writing down questions too, it takes a few minutes extra. He looks over his notes, double checking that he didn’t miss anything, before he finally looked up at Remus. “Well, what you said didn’t really answer my question, but it did help a lot. What I meant to ask, is what kind of deals can I make with you. Since you asked what kind of deal we were making.“ He gave Remus a smile again. It seems to be something Logan does if he feels like he has hurt someone emotionally, and right now he doesn’t want Remus to feel like it has done, or is currently doing, anything wrong. He _had_ to have enough information about demons by now, especially since he had written at least 10 full pages. Though, of course, that is including illustrations and everything. While Remus spoke, Logan was subconsciously debating with himself on whether he should ask what it knows about angels as well; after all, a demon’s point of view has to be better than nothing, right? And maybe they aren’t as hostile towards each other as he originally thought? Who knows?

Remus blushes, looking down for a moment before smiling shyly. ”Heh— whoops. I ain’t very good with humans, afta’ all, I neva’ talked with one a them a’sides gettin’ a deal made, and then maybe dirty-talkin’ the hell outta them... I’m glad it kinda helped at least though. Ya seem ta be writin’ down a lot, so I guess that means I didn’t fuck up? Sorry, sorry! Like I said, most humans I talk to wan’ me ta shut up as soon as possible. Wha’ were we talkin’ ‘bout again? Oh yeah! Deals with me!“ It smiles, and floats cross-legged above the circle. It’s summoned a pair of reading glasses, and a shiny, laminated, yellow piece of paper. “Well, I can only do sexual shit. So like— tryin’ out a kink tha’ embarrasses you. Or jus’ givin’ ya a good time. Some humans jus’ needa forget ‘bout all the stress goin’ on in their life an’ so I fuck ‘em inta a subspace so deep they’re jus’ happy f’r a while and take care of ‘em like in an aftercare kinda way. Then there is the magic kinda stuff. Like if ya inta ageplay, I can make it so ya don’ have control ova’ ya bladder functions an’ shit like tha’. Or if ya trans an’ can’t afford surgery, I can fuck ya body up ta be wha’eva’ genda’ you really are, an’ then fuck ya like tha’— though once the deals done, it does go away. I can also do like extreme edgin’ where I make it so ya can’t cum an’ then give ya tha’ sweet kinda sexual torture~” Remus shivers, palming itself absentmindedly before continuing. “Uhh, let’s see… There’s a whole bunch of stuff like that. So tha’s kinda it? If there’s a specific question you have I can answer it, but I can do literally anything but sub to ya when it comes to sexual fantasies.”

Logan looks at Remus slightly wide-eyed, his facial expression a mix of surprise, confusion, and just looking like his thoughts are going 100 miles an hour. So, as mentioned before, Logan has only done ‘it’ once before, and it hadn’t been a lot of fun. So, since that, he hasn’t really looked into it that much, or understood what everyone found so amazing and exciting about it all. That was a long time ago. He has no idea what most of those words Remus just used meant. As an example, Logan has absolutely no idea what a ‘kink’ is, and he Knows that can be something other than just the plain basic information you learned about it in school, but he doesn’t know how. Logan knows he has heard the word before, but he can’t remember when, or in what context, so when I ask him if he has anymore questions, he decides to ask that. “what exactly is a kink?”


	5. Lesson 2.0

Remus busts out into laughter, looking up at Logan with a smile on its face before it’s dropped. “Oh— you’re serious? Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean ta laugh. It’s jus’— well I guess— I don’ know how to explain it? Like— It’s been second nature ta me f’r literally centuries, an’ I ain’t neva’ met a contract who doesn’t know. But I swears I thought yous was kiddin’! Cauz ya totally valid in not knowin’ an’ now you got a perfectly amazin’ demon here ta tell ya all ‘bout it!” It grins, and will still floating, rolls over to lay on his stomach and kicks it’s feet in the air like a stereo typical teenage girl on the phone.

“So! Kinks are the things that make sex spicy! They make boring, vanilla, insert this there an’ reach ya orgasm kinda shit, inta somethin’ tha’ puts both people inta a roll... kinda. Like you can be a masta’ an’ a pet. It’s called pet play! Ya get all dressed up with a cute headband with ears an’ a buttplug tail. Then ya listen ta wha’ I say— not a’cauz ya forced to, but cauz it makes ya happy when ya make someone else happy. So I might say—“ It’s voice drops a few octaves as a low rumble enters its tone. “On ya knees pet~ I wan’cha ta rut ‘gainst my leg like tha’ desperate pup ya are~” It’s voice returns to normal as if nothing happened. 

Logan had really no idea what Remus was talking about, and decided to take up his notebook and write down what is is saying, though he does jump forward a few pages in case he gets more to write about demons; he doesn’t want to mix his notes. He write everything down, word for word so that he’s sure to not write anything down wrong and possibly misunderstand it at a later point. He doesn’t understand what it means by pet play, but he got what a kink is... at least he thinks he does. Remus just kinda left him with even more questions than he already had. When Remus drops his voice, Logan looks up at it. His whole body freezing, and he feels a slight shiver going from his neck through the top of his spine. Wow. That... He wasn’t sure how to react to that. But the weird feeling went away as it changed its voice back to normal, and he tried to act like nothing happened like it did, but he still felt a little weird. But he continues writing notes as Remus continues on.

“An’ if tha’s one a ya kinks, then you’d get aroused by the idea of it. Or maybe you’re the type a guy tha’ wan’s ta do the commandin’ but I can’t help ya there. Cauz like I said— I do everythin’ you wan’ me ta do a’side sub to ya. Oh! Oh yeah! So ya see, sub an’ dom— it Uhh, the submissive an’ the dominant. There’s the person that leads the otha’ durin’ a scene, who’s the dominant, so obviously the person bein’ led is the submissive. But ‘lead’ is the key word here, cauz none controls the other. There’s safewords an’ shit ta make sure everyone involved is safe, an’ actually consentin’ to everythin’ as it happens. For lust demons, all incubi are doms an’ all sucubi are subs. Though tha’ doesn’t mean tha’ a sub is always the bottom! Cauz there’s power bottoms an’ service tops an’ Uhh... I could draw ya a chart if ya really wan’ but not ‘less ya hand me the paper. Where was I?” Remy’s seems to be easily taken off track of what it was talking about. 

“Oh yeah! So there’s a whole buncha kinks like: pain play, temperature play, age play— a lotta play stuff haha! But tha’s cauz it’s supposed ta be fun, an’ it’s supposed ta make ya feel good as well as the otha’ person, or demon, ya with. But there’s also lingerie kinks an’ edgin’ an’ ova’stimulation an’ all kinds a shit really! Say you have an interest in tentacles~” It wiggles its own around it in the air with a flirtatious wink. “You bet ya ass there’s a kink out there for it!”

Logan wonders to himself if he should get Remus to draw him the chart. It wouldn’t hurt, and he might understand it better... but he really doesn’t want to tear out any of his papers. He could probably just hand it his notebook and just let him draw straight into it. It’s not like it can’t be allowed to look through his notes, it’s just a summary of what it has said, and a lot of ?’s and words circled with ?’s placed beside them, and very few actual whole sentences and then direct quotes. He decides to write down the rest of the rooms has to say about before asking. Logan looks up at it with a slightly horrified, slightly confused look as it starts talking about it’s tentacles. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Remus’ tentacles were probably there for a reason, and given that he’s an incubus it wasn’t that far-fetched that it would have to do with sex, but the fact that kinks for those exist in the world made him feel rather uncomfortable. “Y- yeah, I guess it does.“ He says it looks over his notes again, he barely understood half of the things he had written himself. Then he sees where he wrote ‘chart?’ and asks, “What about the chart about dom, sub, top, and bottom Do you think I could get that?” He walks over and hold the pen and notebook up towards the circle unsure if it will go through he puts the Pen through the barrier first, and and since that had worked, he puts the notebook through too.

Remus grins, taking the pen with absolutely no trouble at all once it was past the runic barrier, and then the notebook. It sits down cross legged, it’s tongue sticking out of its mouth as it scribble down the basics and a much messier scrolled and Logan’s. It also writes much slower than Logan had, taking a few minutes to finish. So it fills the silence with humming the horribly annoying song invented in Hell itself to torture damned souls— Baby Shark. And when it’s done it’s smiles, and hands the book back to its owner and states proudly, “All done!”


	6. The Most Biased Opinion In All Of Existence

Logan takes the notebook and looks down at the chart. “Thanks.“ He says, before walking back to his bed to sit down. “Umm… I hope you don’t mind, I have just a few more questions I’d like to ask.” He shifts where he’s sitting, and just decides to go forward with the question he thinks is going to get the worst reaction first. Like ripping a Band-Aid off, just do it quick and without thinking too much about it. “What do you know of angels?“

He asks it, and immediately regrets it. He should have probably asked it in a different way, like ‘how is the relationship between angels and demons’. Maybe if he had asked it like that first, He would know if it was okay to ask what he just did, but well… It’s too late for it now.

Remus is thrown back by the question, not offended or anything like that, just intensely confused as to where that question had come from. It’s shrugs, digging underneath it’s black-painted nails as it talks, appearing to be really disinterested in the topic. “Eh? I mean— I’m one a the only demons who’s actually met an angel, so I guess ya caught the right incubus. Cauz a few millennia ago, a’fore my time mind you, demons and angels were at war. A lotta moral culture seems to think that the war neva’ ended, an’ tha’ our species are mortal enemies, but tha’ really ain’t the case. I’m sure you know the story goes: Satan was an Archangel who fell from heaven a’cauz a some reason or another. But really, he was thrown from heaven like Hephaestus from Mount Olympus. Th big kahuna up in heaven hated the fact that Ol’ Luci was born with black wings— soun’s racist righ’? Totally was, but I guess wha’eva’.” It did not sound like it was just ‘whatever’. 

“Lucifer didn’t spend even a full day in heaven until he was cast out an’ found refuge down in Hell. He made it into what it is, build it from the ground down!” It chuckles at it’s joke, before coughing awkwardly and continuing. “But uh, yeah. His children, who knows who the mother was, or the seven deadly sins, who had spawn an’ choose the eldest ta be in line to rule each level of Hell now. Anyway, so the war! So, when God found out about all the damned souls goin’ down to Hell, he was pissed at firs’, a’cauz _he_ had made the humans. He wanted them back, obviously. And in the beginning, the angels an’ demons fought because Satan was too damn petty ta give his father wha’ he wanted., since all he wanted was to live up in heaven with his brethren an’ was denied. But when his demons started dyin’ by hun’re’s a day jus’ cauz a some spite he held toward his father, Satan decided to call it off. Sent all the evil souls up ta heaven an’ thought tha’ would be that. Turns out though! Ol’ Luci had all the souls for _a reason!_ Wow.” It sounded so sarcastic, obviously more opinionated than it had originally let on.

“Cauz ya know, don’ even listen ta someone jus’ a’cauz ya don’ like ‘em… Anyway… God found out ‘bout the whole snake in the Garden a Eden thing ‘bout 5,000 years too late— an’ when the evil soul started causin’ problems in heaven, he sent them back down to Lucifer. He, a course, tried ta send ‘em back, an’ said this is what the cloud-headed asshole had wan’ed— an’ he wasn’t wrong! So ‘ventually they made a peace treaty back then, an’ now the current archangels and the Royal Sins meet up once every five centuries an’ talk ‘bout political shit. It’s really borin’ an’ I fell asleep a the las’ one, so I don’ really know much else ‘Cept tha’ they really are self-absorbed feathered lunatics that preaches the ‘good word’ 24/7 an’ all think we should be grateful jus’ ta be ‘lowed in their presence.” It grumbled, lying on the ground now, and looking bored out of its mind. “Am I done? I know I said there ain’t any animosity ‘tween us, but I have bad experiences with ‘em. Certain ones are assholes, not all a ‘em. I jus’ don’ like talkin’ ‘bout it.”

Logan definitely noticed how fast Remus turned against the angels. And how fast it’s explanation stop including the word angels, talking more about Lucifer and God. And how it seems to have a huge grudge against God, which, when listening to it talk, Logan has to say he understands quite well. Though, he does wonder what an angel would say if they were to describe a demon. It says that there is a peace between them, but it sounds like that peace only exists on paper to keep both species from killing each other. 

Logan decides he won’t ask anymore about angels. Both since Remus had said it didn’t like talking about it, and because right now he has so much information about demons, but he can probably just turn the whole paper over and only talk about demons. He has taken notes now too, obviously, so he has a lot of interesting stuff you can talk about. But now it goes back to the whole deal thing… Logan still isn’t really aware of what it is other than that they have to have sex, and that Remus needs to feed off of his energy, however that is done. It’s either that, or exorcism, which Remus said is really painful. Does that mean it has gone through one before? Would it be rude to ask if it has? He has already asked one question that seems to have made Remus uncomfortable, and he doesn’t want to put it in any situation it doesn’t want to be in.

While Logan thought, Remus was caught up in bad memories for a bit. Just glaring at the floor as it thought, but then looked up to see Logan thinking just as hard...

It did this. 

It made him upset, or uncomfortable somehow— probably from talking about it’s contempt for angels— well, more like it’s contempt for heaven. And so it was its responsibility to fix this. Remus chuckles, and tosses a small ball of paper at it’s nerd. Wait— Logan ate his. It threw the paper at _the_ nerd. “I can see the smoke comin’ outta ya ears from here Lo, I’m sorry I freaked ya out. Heaven jus’ ain’t wha’ it is ta demons as it is to humans. It’s kinda like our version of Hell, even though none of us actually go there. We always meet on neutral soil, afta’ all. That’s one a the rules in the treaty. I can answa’ any otha’ questions ya have? Or, we can move onto our deal? I- I prefer not ta be exorcised, but if ya don’ wanna have sex then you’ll have to. I can’t leave here ‘til I’ve made a deal, an’ the only deals I can make are the lustful kind.”


	7. The Temper Of A Moral Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE MENTION WARNING

Logan is thinking about everything he’s gotten to know since he someone to demon. It’s so much to take in, and he’s not even sure if there’s anything he has gone wrong, or misheard, or… His thoughts were interrupted as he was hit in the eye with a paper ball and he looked up at Remus who had thrown it at him. 

He listened to what it had to say before shaking his head slightly. “There’s no need to apologize, I’m not freaked out. Or, I’m not freaked out about your attitude toward Angels, and heaven, and that kind of stuff. It’s just a lot to take in, everything you’ve told me so far, most of it I had no idea about.” Including everything about sex, he added to himself. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around it all.” He says with a slight smile. It was the same smile he use the other two times, that sympathetic smile he uses when he felt bad for something. Or if he tried to comfort someone. Logan thinks about the whole deal thing? “Have you ever gone through an exorcism?” he asks, even though it might be a rude question. But if an exorcism really hurts as much as it sound like it does, he really doesn’t want to put anyone through something painful, not even a demon. And especially not someone like Remus, who has helped him so much, and who actually seems to be quite… Nice.

Remus winces at his question. It seems to debate answering for the first time since being summoned to Logan’s room. Eventually, it sighs, nodding and moving to sit cross-legged at the very edge of the circle – the one furthest away from Logan. It appears to be afraid of him now that he’s brought the idea of exorcising it up. It’s scared that Logan is considering it. It bites his lip as it begins at story. 

“Yeah… ‘m a demon, haven’t always been sane ‘nough ta talk like this. When I was firs’ created I was a thing of chaos. I liked ta seduce the humans tha’ summoned me an’ then kill ‘em afta’ our contract got finished a’cauz I neva’ went ova’ the rules like I was supposed to. I— I went way too far.... Long story short, I decided ta possess this ol’ asshole who’s name I don’ even a’memba’ now. An’ so the church decided ta exorcise me ta hopefully kill me— though royalty works different, an’ I’ll get ta tha’ later if ya really curious. Instead a killin’ me, it was a buncha Latin an’ the priest ended up dyin’ from all the devil energy shit tha’ I couldn’t control no more in the amount a pain tha’ I was in… I guess that’s really the whole story. Not much ta say asides that.” It shrugs and picks off skin around its nails.

Logan notices how Reims winces and hesitates as he asks it, and feels bad. He feels even worse when he sees how it moves as far away from him as it is able to. He listens to what it says though, all the while, having this sad expression on his face. He had put the notebook down, and wasn’t writing any of what it was saying down. 

When it was done talking, he just looks slightly down into his lap. “I’m sorry.” He shifts where he is sitting so that he sitting with his legs crisscrossed on the edge of the bed. “I’m definitely not going to try an exorcism. I wouldn’t want to hurt either of us. Besides, I’m not sure how I do it. I only have the one spell.” He thinks for a second. “This spell I have… Is that for any incubus? Or is it specifically for you?” He asks while finding his phone where he has pictures of some old, yellowed book pages containing the spell. When he looks at the pictures, he notices none of them are of the whole page. He just has the parts about how to summon the demon— his photos don’t even say what type of demon it is supposed to summon either. He hadn’t really thought about any of that before...

Remus is confused as to why Logan would be sorry for it, until he realized what he had said. ‘I wouldn’t want to hurt either of us.’ Logan is upset that it would be painful for Remus… He gets that pain is near-death is an exactly a turn-on for everybody, but it assumed Logan would only be out for himself. It looks awed, blushing a faint pink over his face and a green-glowing hue surrounds its horns, as if they were blushing too. 

Logan doesn’t recognize the blush, or rather, he sees that it is turning more green around its horns, but he doesn’t quite understand that that is connected to blushing. 

Though, Remus is grateful for the subject change to distract them both from its blush. It rolls over to rest on its stomach, still on the floor, and grins happily.

“Well, tha’ one’s gotta be jus’ ‘specially for li’l’ ol’ me! Royalty is harder ta summon, an’ tha’ goes f’r any level of sin. An’ not only tha’, but since ya didn’t have a specific sexy time in mind, it coulda been my brother you’d be dealin’ with. It’s gotta have my insignia somewhere… If I jus’… Ha!” It cheers, pointing to a sword with curly tentacles and a half moon above it lining the outermost ring, beside the required green candle burning eternally just outside of it’s circle.

“Tha’s my sign! You called me a’cifically an’ here I am! Ya know, you really know _nothin’_ ‘bout demons, huh pretty boy?~” It purrs, looking up sort of starstruck that Logan actually doesn’t want to hurt it, andis not consciously aware it was flirting with him, yet again.

Logan had thought about asking Remus about it’s horns’ color change, but those thoughts get lost, and it started talking again. 

So that’s a sign? Logan remembers drawing it and wondering what it was supposed to before— well, he guesses he knows now. Logan shakes his head slightly at Remus’ compliment, trying to ignore the small vague blush covering his cheeks. 

“That was kind of the whole point of this… I’m supposed to write this big paper on demons and angels, and since I knew nothing about any of the two, a friend of mine told me I could use someone a demon and get the information straight from the source… Of course, my friend only sent me the instructions on how to summon you, not bothering to send me anything about any deal, or that you would be an incubus, or anything other than that you’d be a demon... And… That you’d ‘help satisfy my needs’, which in retrospect, I feel like should have been more obvious to me that this is what they had meant.”

Remus, meanwhile, had to bite its lip to keep from laughing at its human. He was so adorable though! He’s some of the demon perfectly, the first time around, for a fucking _research project_ without even being aware of what kind of demon he was summoning. For all he knows, he could’ve summoned Dee! And it knows that ze would have no issue ‘lawyering’ Logan into making a rotten deal, and then it’s human would be dead… Or rather, dying very slowly and painfully. And for some reason, that made it upset. Why wouldn’t care about a human it met literally two hours ago? 

It smiles at him though. “Eh, not really. If ya said ya didn’t know nothin’ ‘bout demons, then how were you to know ‘bout sex demons? Boom! Logic-ed!” It cheers, and makes jazz hands with small fireworks exploding inside circle. Though it’s clear that the sparks vanish upon exiting the circles perimeter, lest they land on something and catch it on fire. 

Logan can’t help but smile at Remus, as it says ‘logic-ed’ and holds back a chuckle at the cheering and jazz hands-firework combo. But his first genuine smile fades slightly as they start talking about the deal again.

It stretches lazily, and smiles dopily. “An’ honestly, I still gotta fulfill a desire of yours or I can’t leave suga’~ Maybe we can talk about that? I ain’t good at writin’ very much… Haven’t really needed it.” It admits with a shrug. 

“An’ Uhh— Who’d ya get my summon from? Not many have it for a’cifically me… An’ I’m not the kinda demon ta give up my insignia often. Las’ time I gave one out, it wasn’t in a magic box like you have,” It points to Logan’s phone. “It was written in a book of demonic magic an’ necromancy…”

“Well… Honestly… I don’t know what kind of desires you _could_ fulfill… I– I’ve only ever done _it_ once before, and it wasn’t really that good of an experience. It was a long time ago, but I was kind of, maybe, forced into it? So I haven’t really found it that interesting or ‘intriguing’. Which is probably why I didn’t know what you were talking about when you were talking about ‘kinks’ and all that stuff…”

Logan has been looking down, he’s slightly embarrassed by the whole thing, and this is one of the first times he’s actually admitted it out loud to someone. Though, Logan is just glad to talk about anything else right now. And so he picks up his phone again.

“It’s not on the Internet… My friend just sent me some pictures of an old book they said had been in their family for centuries or something.“ Logan shows Remus the picture. “Their family is very traditional, and actually quite interesting. They have an ancient family name, and crest, and everything. The house of Sireme.” Logan explains, babbling for just a bit about their family. He had always found their family so interesting, it’s one of the reasons that he and his friend had become friends in the first place.

Remus, however, paid Logan no attention and it looked absolutely _pissed_. Too caught up in the fact that Logan had been _**raped**_ and fucking _**forced**_ to have sex with someone when he didn’t fucking want to!

It seethed, crackly magic exploding like pop rocks of its skin. Remus interrupted Logan’s adorable ranting with a tone that was pretty much a growl.

“Tha’s nice Logan but I think ya ova’lookin’ the part where you didn’t tell me the asshole’s _name_!” It growls and pushes against the forcefield that is visibly burning its skin, trying to get out of it circle. “I— you gotta lemme outta here! I ain’t fuckin’ ya when ya neva’ had a good experience. H– how are ya supposed to know what normal, good sex is like if— if ya waste ya firs’ time on me!?“ It’s skin is blistering as it pushes against the invisible barrier. “L– Logan I don’ wanna hurt ya so- so exorcisin’ me is ya only option! We need ta— we gotta— they need to pay!! How _dare_ they take somethin’ as wonda’ful as sex an’ ruin it?! I— I— we—!”

Logan looks at Remus with wide eyes, he’s scared of it. “I– they don’t know…” He tries his best to explain it, his friend had no idea that this is happened before. For all they know Logan is a virgin. And right now, he isn’t really sure what he’s going to do, as it just said, exorcism is out of the question. But letting an angry demon out doesn’t really sound that wise either… It’s literally burning its own skin… “R-Remus… Please calm down… It – it’s not that big of a deal…“ Logan’s voice is scared, but also sad, and worried. He’s worried about Remus.


	8. One Hundred Percent Angst

Logan is so extremely worried about Remus. It’s skin is burned, and really doesn’t look good. The green, gooey, infected skin is horrendously marred. It is red, raised, and overall just looking _awful_.

And Logan is sad… Sad because he’s the cause of this… He should’ve just kept his mouth shut, as he said, it’s not a big deal. Logan has never really thought about what happened as rape. He knew it hadn’t been right, but he had always thought of rape something much worse. He’s never told his parents about it, or any of his friends— the only people to know about it would be those were taken part in it. Or maybe even those they told, if they ever even did. Logan knew, and now Remus did. Logan isn’t going to make a deal with Remus before it has calm down though.

Remus screams, slamming welted fists against the damn runes keeping it from avenging its human. Why was Logan so okay with this?! People have autonomy because they are fucking _people_ with individual souls that deserve to be cherished, and loved, and fluffed up to be the best they can be! Remus has spent it’s whole existence fucking people and making deals with humans. It only took one man to start sobbing in the middle of an encounter with it to startle it. It asked what was wrong, and had been told a horrible story of how another man had forced him into sex, how he hadn’t enjoyed it, how he hadn’t even wanted it, and how the experience made the man talking to Remus want to die rather than keep going through with the deal Remus and he had made.

Remus changed that day back in 1874. And now fight for the humans who were hurt, and scared, and alone. He was there to give them a moment of peace and contentment the others insisted on taking away from them. It _hated_ rapists and people who didn’t see anything wrong with it. But never before has it met a victim that tries to justify their own trauma. It screams hntil it can’t scream any longer.

It falls to his knees, holding it’s burnt arms and looking up with tears blurring it’s vision. “H– how… How is a– any of that okay? – Not a big deal?! NOT A BIG DEAL?! Y-You mean ta tell me someone didn’t fuckin’ notice when you said ‘no’ and didn’t notice ya weren’t enjoyin’ ya’self at all to the point where they don’t even know they’ve fuckin’ raped you?! I call a falsehood! Absolute! Fuckin’! Falsehood!!! You— They— _**Logan**_...” It cries softly, reaching out with a charred hand, and despising the fact that Logan is obviously scared of it. “Logan it _is_ a big deal. Y-You— Logan, sex is my entire life a-an’ I _hate_ humans that take advantage of others when they do-don’ wan’ it. Wh-What happened to you w-was _wrong_. An’ if you think it’s not y-you need serious help. Y-You— You were _forced_! How... How is th-tha’ _not_ a big deal?”

Logan is sitting closer to the center of the bed, hugging his knees and crying. He’s crying because he scared, and sad, and he doesn’t know what to do. His head is buried in his knees, half of him not wanting to see Remus like this. The demon is scaring him. And he knows that he’ll cry more if he sees it’s marred skin and agonized face. And the other half of him, doesn’t want Remus to know that he is crying— which is most likely too late for that. 

He looks up as it cries out his name. He knows it was wrong what had happened, but he hadn’t seen any of the people involved in years, and he just didn’t think that much about it anymore...

He didn’t think about it as a big deal because… Because it’s not that traumatic for him to look back on… It didn’t last for a long time, and yeah, it’s made him not want to have sex for the past 6 years, but as he never had sex before that moment, he has never really understood what it was that he‘s been missing this entire time, either. What he knows is he’s avoiding that awful feeling he got when he… When… When _it_ happened. When he was forced to orgasm.

Logan wanted to explain this to it, he wanted to tell it this, and more about what had happened as well… But he only manages to get out one word. One broken, quiet, sobbing word that he repeats until he’s buried into his knees. Still not daring to look up at Remus, afraid of how he looks, and afraid of what it is thinking of him.

“S-S-Sorry!”


	9. What the hell— Avril Lavigne what are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! To all you crying Fanders I promise you that there will be good moments for these poor children! They won’t suffer forever and yes, they definitely deserve a break. It’ll take a while unfortunately, but they’ll get there. They’ll survive just like all of you can.  
> Things can get you down and make it seem like your entire world is cut away from you, like you’re detached from everything around you. But know that there will always be someone there for you to pull you back in. Just ikr Remus down for Logan, and vice versus, there’s someone out there waiting for you. There’s a reason to keep going, because you have the ability to help others through tough situations. And you never know! You might find a friend, or even more, along the way.

‘He... He’s scared of me…‘ It thinks as Logan calls out to it, probably praying that Remus doesn’t do the same thing to him. 

And that’s when Remus can’t take it anymore. 

It starts sobbing… It had started out slow, just a shaky inhale of its breath. But soon it was awful, loud, ugly crying. It needed… It needs to… It had to help him! It looks up, these damn rules keeping it from him… And protecting Logan from Remus as if it were dangerous to the broken human… and that hurts for some reason. 

It looks up to see it’s human, as it tried to remember how it’s supposed to breathe.

“L- _Logan_... no... no darlin’... baby I- I- _I’m_ sorry!” It cries, viciously wiping out it’s acidic tears that burn the skin on its face in long tears tracks as they drip off his jaw and onto his chest. The tears are punishing it for trying to get to his human. 

Wait… When did Logan become _Remus’ human_? It doesn’t matter, because Logan doesn’t belong to him. That’s what Remus has been trying to explain to him this whole time. Logan belongs to only Logan. And the things that happened to him, or in his control.

Logan, meanwhile, hadn’t looked up at Remus as he hears it sobbing. He wants to— but he’ll just start crying even more too, and that doesn’t seem to be very helpful. Logan really doesn’t want it to feel bad. He’s still hugging his own knees tightly, and he raises his head as Remus calls him darling. No, it isn’t supposed to be sorry. It didn’t have anything to do with what had happened. 

“You is not a damn object ta be used an’ forced ta do shit you don’ wanna do. You is a goddamn _person_ who deserves the fuckin’ best in life. I– I’ve known ya for less than two hours Lo, an’ **fuck** —! I can tell ya smart, cool-headed, patient, opinionated, and so— fucking— beautiful.”

Logan listens to what it is saying, smiling slightly as it calls from smart, and patient, and… Beautiful… Does... Does it _mean_ that?

“I– I’m _so_ sorry I scared you... I swears on my fucking soul—“ 

As it starts it’s promise, the barrier begins to softly glow a rich navy blue, as well as the burns it’s gotten from trying to break it. “—I would neva’ hurt you in any way ya didn’t wanna be hurt. I swears on my goddamn soul—“ The glow intensifies around the lines of chalk and salt on the ground begin to slowly disappear under its knees. “—I want ya ta enjoy ya’self an’– an’ I wan’cha ta not be scared a me. I swears on my **_soul_** —“ glow does the thiccy glowy thing on the lines on the floor, slowly taking up the entire toy of the summoning circle; you get the picture. “I will neva’ touch a single part a ya tha’cha didn’t want’ me to an’ told me ‘bout a’fore. I’m bettin’ my entire existence on these… Please… Please believe me… I-I swears on my **_soul_** —“ ....follow the pattern darlin’... “—tha’ I will be the one ta help you. I will be the demon ta make ya fuckin’ enjoy ya’self if it _kills_ me.” And with that— a swirling wind enters Logan’s apartment. Remus look scared, clutching his hands and ringing them together, but the only thing the windows is blow a break in the lines underneath it. And suddenly… the barrier… the burns Remus‘ arms… They’re gone. Remus looks shocked, just— staring at the break, and at Logan, wondering what the hell is going on.

Logan’s eyes go wide as the barrier between them starts to glow blue. But he had listened to what it says, and some of the fear he had towards it changes from fear of it, towards confusion and slight fear towards the glowing. What was going on?? Logan had no clue as Remus didn’t notice what seemed to be happening at first.

It glows again, and Logan is not at all scared of Remus at this point, but he is beginning to fear with that glowing means… And it glows again, and again. It happens every time it’s swears on it soul… What is going on?!

Logan begins to hypothesize. Is it making some kind of secret oath or something? The sudden burst of wind makes Logan jump, and he watches as the barrier, and Remus’ burns, just... disappear. What just happened? 

Logan hadn’t moved, still holding tight around his knees, though his head remains lifted. He looks like a demon in front of him, who is now, by the looks of it, free to move wherever it wishes. He isn’t really scared of it anymore, though his body language suggests something else. He just stares right back at it, returning the face of confusion and just waiting for Remus to say the first thing.

They both think the exact same thing—

What.

The.

Hell?!?


	10. Unknowingly Blue-Balling A Demon

Remus looks up, and sees it’s human with tear tracks down his face, a swollen and red nose, and looking at Remus like he had all the answers. It most certainly didn’t though. It has a guess – but other than that… “I– I don’ know… Don’ know wha’ happened o-or wha’ I did… I- I think it’s givin’ me the chance ta keep m-my promise…“ It looks up at Logan and doesn’t see any hatred, or fear, or disgust, like it had expected. The human is just confused, and that cute kind of curious that it loves to see in his pretty, blue eyes.

It makes eye contact with Logan, slowly pushing it’s newly-healed hands through where the barrier used to be. And… They go right through.

It’s breath hitches as it stares down at the ground, and then slowly steps over the chalk and salt lines with no problems. It looks up, and slowly raises its arms while trying to make its tentacles look as non-threatening as possible. “I– can I hug you?”

No, I’m not even going to try to lie to you.

Logan is slightly confused, and more than just a little bit anxious about the fact that even Remus, a century old royal demon, has no idea what the fuck is going on. Though Logan doesn’t really have anything against the fact that Remus can walk around freely. 

Logan watches it carefully, holding his breath as it walks over the chalk and salt lines. He loosens his grip around his knees, and slowly lowers his legs so that he is sitting more openly with his legs down over the edge of the bed. His cheeks are still wet, but he doesn’t bother trying to dry the tears. He nods to be Remus’ question, he could really, really use a hug right about now. “Yes, please…” He says in a small voice, with tears still evident in it, and making him sound just a tad bit needy/whiny. 

Remus immediately crosses the distance between the two of them, lifting Logan to sit in its lap as it holds his face close to its neck, and the junction between that and its shoulder.

“Oh, Lo… It’s okay… You can let it out…” It encourages as it’s hand runs across the space of his back, finding the spots of tension that it can see, due to its powers to avoid pain with positioning during sex and shit, but now it uses its powers to be able to massage circles down Logan’s spine, and along the medial curve of his shoulders. It wants to kiss his forehead and cheek bones so badly to soothe him, but knows his boundaries.

Logan rests his head on Remus, and leans into its embrace— it is surprisingly comfortable to lay on.

The human continues to cry slowly, not even sure why it is that he’s crying, he just needs to get it all out. The tears fall one after the other, slowly and steadily, down his cheeks and onto Remus’ shoulder. Logan closes his eyes, starting to relax into its massage and just feeling it’s touch that reassures him he’s not alone. He doesn’t notice it himself as he lets out a small moan when Remus massage him in especially tense spot.

Remus was doing just fine. It was trying his best not to cry, because it’s tears were acid, and didn’t want to hurt it’s human. And so instead, it looked up at the ceiling and blinked a bunch of times like someone with of fake lashes trying not to ruin them. And then— Satan’s asscrack! _And then!_ It wasn’t doing anything sexual on purpose— just fucking smoothing out the knots in Logan’s back. There were a lot, especially by his neck, and assume they were from hunching over and working for hours at a time.

On a sidenote, it’s human needed to have a better schedule. But Remus would help him with that later! It was just trying to help when it found a large knot in the middle of his left shoulder blade. It had just dissolved it, when Logan let out a soft, but fucking _gorgeous_ moans. It froze for a moment, stiff and worried it did something wrong, but Logan didn’t show any signs that he wanted it to stop. Did… Did Logan _want_ it make him on? As an incubus, it couldn’t help but try. And so it’s hand went down to his low lumbar area, easily finding spots by his hip bones that would pop, and release, not only endorphins, but also that wonderful pleasure chemical of dopamine. And so it went to work. Ready to stop at Logan requested it to, but currently was occupied with working away at the few knots close to his ass— it wasn’t breathing heavy. No, no it’s just uhh… It’s uhh.. okay yeah, it was aroused. But have you _seen_ Logan?! It would most definitely not act on its rapidly-filling cock, or its desire to kiss him senseless. And would most definitely never do anything further than this without explicit consent; which included either being asked to do something, or having itself ask Logan if an action was okay, and then getting a verbal affirmative.

Logan was relaxed, leading into Remus’ chest and shoulder. He was doing really good, before the Remus started going a little rougher with one knot in his back, to which he again, lets out a small moan. 

He doesn’t really think anything about it before Remus attacks a big knot close to his waistline, and his back arches back as he half-moans and half-yells out, “Aah! AAaaa!!!” It hurts as it pushed down on the knot— but God did it feel amazing!

“R-Remus... that feels really good!” He said with a slightly slurred smile that had easily replaced the tears that previously stained Logan’s cheeks. It’s no surprise that he hasn’t had a good massage in years, and he’s really not that good at taking care of himself— _especially_ when it comes to his posture while working... or walking... or laying in bed... okay so like at any time really.

Logan just finds other things in his life morn Porten. Besides, he doesn’t feel the knots before it gets way too bad, which it never has. Or if he, like now, it’s massage. Which also happens extremely rarely, so his posture doesn’t really affect him at all. Logan is enjoying this a lot though. It feels good, and help him relax in Remus’ lap. But Logan, he’s just relaxed and enjoying himself with Remus. He doesn’t really connect moaning to sex… Logan, like everyone else, connects moaning to satisfaction and pleasure, which he, at the moment, doesn’t really connect to sex. So, what does he connect to moaning? Delicious food, a good nights sleep, relaxing, _a nice massage._

And of course, most humans would think it’s perfectly normal to moan after biting into a perfect hot pocket as a cheese flood your mouth and it’s warm but not so hot that it burns— aaaaannnndd I made myself hungry. Great. Anyways, Remus isn’t a human. The only interaction it’s hard with humans are the ones where it makes deals with them. 

And so, its breath bro he’s at the soft moan Logan makes and it swears it had to magically force its hips to stay still when Logan cried out loudly. Oh my Satan.

He was beautiful.

Unholy fuck, if this is what Logan looked like when he’s pleasured, just imagine what’ll be like once it finally gets its hands on him!

Remus is flushed just like Logan, it’s face is a soft pink as it’s jaw hangs open slightly as it nods to Logan.

“Y-Yeah, Uhh... tha’s the point Lo. Supposed ta make ya feel good b-but uhh, wha’ made tha’ las’ one so loud?” It asks as if it were only curious, though it’s main reason is because it felt how the knot suddenly dissipated.

So either Logan liked it because it had hurt, or because it was sudden. A masochist, or sensory deprivation. And yes— it’s mind is almost constantly in sex.

But it can make him feel good without needing to be sexual... right?

Just get really good oils and make him melt into a beautiful pile of goo.

“An’ Uhh, would ya mind if I lay ya down ta reach all the tense places betta’? An’ maybe take ya shirt off j-jus’ so I can soothe it with some tinglin’ oil? I... I only want the best for you.” It admits softly.

Logan, still had an opened his eyes, and didn’t really notice Remus’ flushes state. He has to smile just a bit at its comment though. He knows that’s the point of a massage, but that one spot felt especially good though he isn’t completely sure why. “Well, it… It hurt, but it was the good kind of pain, like the small pain you get when you stretch in the morning.” As he explains it to Remus, he starts melting slightly more into its touch, imagining as it talks. “But the reason I was so loud now, might be because it took me by surprise. I wasn’t really prepared for you to attack such a big knot… I wasn’t even aware I had so many knots in my back… But I didn’t think it would be so sudden, and so hard, so when you did it, my brain didn’t react as fast as my body.” He says it all with a smile, shifting so that he’s lying just a bit more comfortably in his lap. Not that matters, since as soon as he found a more comfortable position in its lap, it asks him to lay down somewhere else. He doesn’t actually mind though. 

He finally opened his eyes, and looks up at the demon he’s leaning on. Logan is honestly really comfortable sitting in its lap, but after thinking about it, he smiles slightly and climbs down off of Remus’ lap. “Like this then?” He asks, just laying out on his bed, with his back facing upwards. He seems to be debating with himself on whether or not he’s going to take his shirt off, but ends up deciding that if it is just going to massage his back then it should be okay.


	11. Zzzzoink! It’s a fluff chapter! You were fooled! Hahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. I will love you forever if you recognize where I got the idea for the chapter title from

Remus’ breath is shaky as Logan slowly takes his shirt off, and it actually has to b it e down on its knuckles to keep itself from touching areas of the human it shouldn’t and pulling off more of his clothes.

Because despite its own sexually impulsive urges, Logan seems so at peace with it, a fucking _demon_ , that it can’t bring itself to betray his trust in anyway— not even teasingly. 

And so, it breathes out slowly, summoning a special kind of oil from hell. It’s made of pure Desire. It knows it should be careful with such a coveted and expensive item like this... but it’s so worth getting grounded for a decade if it made Logan happy.

The oil was a shimmer purple for passion, and it felt like gentle pop rocks reacting underneath your skin. It only influenced someone else happy if the incantation was used with it, and unholy fuck it was so tempted to use it. With the subtle muscles in Logan’s back staring it down and basically daring it to lean down and sink its fangs into his shoulder until he screamed in pleasure. But it didn’t. 

No, instead it reluctantly resisted the urge to kiss the nape of his neck, determined to dissolve every knot its human had. It wanted writhing in non-sexual pleasure and feeling happy, safe, and relaxed despite the clear trepidation of having his skin exposed to it. “Jus’ relax suga’~ Lemme take care a ya f’r now~” It whispered into his ear gently, it’s incubus voice slipping through unintentionally and adding that extra incentive to have him obey and let himself feel good.

Logan takes off his shirt slowly, it’s not really meant to be in a teasing manner or anything like that end it actually doesn’t even cross his mind. The only thing on his mind right now, is how he feels so stupid doing this. He’s really self-conscious about his body and how he looks, why is he doing this…? It’s not like he cares what Remus things about him, but he probably doesn’t like what little of his chest Logan allows him to see, as he had turned on his back as soon as he can took his shirt off.

He’s glad he doesn’t have to turn around completely, Logan doesn’t think he’ll be able to take the disappointment and disgust and Remus eyes upon seeing him properly. It’s better to just lay with his back up. It’s really not that bad to lay down like this on the bed, and he trusts Remus enough to not feel too vulnerable. He tries his best to relax as he waits for Remus’ hands to find their way down his back. He doesn’t look up at Remus, so he doesn’t really think anything about the oil. He trusted enough to believe it won’t do anything to put him in danger, and that’s enough for him.

Logan feels his hands on his neck, as it begins to massage him. Logan lets out a quiet moan as it starts with his neck. He hears it talking, and immediately his body gets more relaxed, feeling almost limp so he can feel that if he really wants to walk he could. But right now, he’d rather just melt into Remus’ touch and stay like this. Logan continues to let out small every now and then as it sometimes comes over or some slightly tight knots.

Remus adores the way Logan softly moans at the first touch of its hands. It adores the way his body goes completely lax in the smile that is barely just present on his face. It feels like it could leave now, and feel satisfied that it got even the smallest hint of a real smile from its human. But fucking Lucifer, it’s swears, it’s going to need a good rough fuck after it leaves here. Or maybe not… Maybe it’ll treat some lower demon really nice and pretend that they’re Logan. No. No, it can’t do that to itself. It’s hard enough as it is to not seduce the male right this second— No pun intended. 

The small moans he makes, causes Remus to bite his lip and whimper softly, trying its absolute best to not touch him anymore than necessary. But as it’s hands travel down his neck and shoulder blades, areas he’s already massaged, it finds itself pressing its full hand against the cooler flesh of its human rather than a demon. It kneads his skin with the heels of its hands, grabbing handfuls of the skinny masses of skin where Logan’s love handles would be had Logan been properly spoiled like he ought to be. It vaguely massaged the middle of his back, but fuck it couldn’t wait any longer—! With hooded eyes and heavier breath than normal, it laid its hands on a huge, surely-sensitive knot at the very top of Logan’s waistband and presses down firmly.

Logan, meanwhile, has just been laying on his bed enjoying everything Remus gives him. His eyes are close, and he’s just relaxing. Remus has done what it said it would. He smiles just slightly, but this time it’s not the fake, sympathetic, and comforting smile. The smile is different, more genuine and it looks much more natural. He looks like he’s actually just laying there and being happy and overall pleased.

He continues to let out small moans as its hands are roaming his back. Logan lifts his head to just shift slightly, and this allows his face to become more visible for Remus as he nuzzles the blanket it is he bed with his cheek. As Remus kneads his skin with the heel of its hands, the small moans become just slightly louder and he opens his mouth just a bit more to make the sounds clearer. Logan, being in this beautiful little place in his head, doesn’t notice himself doing this. And remarkably, he doesn’t really think over the fact that he’s making noise at all. But suddenly, as Remus out of nowhere just presses down in the middle of an extremely sensitive knot in his back, Logan lets out a surprised and loud mix of a gasp and moan as his back arches and he gripped onto the blankets underneath him.

That feels so good! He doesn’t open his eyes now, but his mouth has fallen open much wider as if he is physically unable to close it as long as Remus is pushing down on that one, blessed spot.

Remus fucking _whimpers_ seeing Logan arch up into its touch, and having his mouth drop open in pleasure and contentment. It makes its cock and cunt throb in unison so powerfully that it also lets out a soft moan. The knot it had been touching isn’t nearly dissolved though. And no matter what thoughts go through it’s mind about how bad of an idea it is to softly whisper, “Unholy shit~ Fuck... you’re beautiful~” it can’t help but you just that as it’s fingertips massage form, unrelenting circles into the awfully tight bunch of sensitive nerves and muscles in Logan’s lower back.

Logan lets out a string of continuous moans as Remus’ fingers massage circles into his lower back. He hears it tak but doesn’t hear everything as it’s interrupted by his loud moaning and complete lack of ability to concentrate on anything at the moment, so what he hears is, “Unholy shit.... beautiful~” Which Logan, in his ecstasy, lacks both the time and every time even try thinking through and figuring out what the hell it means by that. As the knot is finally dissolved, it’s like the last drop of water that causes the glass to overflow, as it looks as if Logan’s entire body goes from really tense, to completely limp in a second. Simultaneously, Logan lets out a mix of a moan and a sigh, his face is facing Remus, his eyes still closed, and his mouth yet again giving it this wholesome, and genuine smile.


	12. AKA: A Lengthier Chapter Because I'm Super Sorry It's Been So Long

Remus is actively repressing and ignoring its arousal. It refuses to take advantage of Logan, and so it has to just pretend it’s nine-inch cock isn’t horrendously visible from its tight shorts, or that they are soaked from its cunt.   
When Logan completely relaxes it allows its hands to steadily go over every inch of his back, searching for any more knots, that wind up to not be there. It smiles, putting the cap on its personal bottle of desire and gently moving Logan’s hair out of his face. “Was tha' alright? You seem a bit... out of it. It’s a nice look to see a smile on your lips, an’ I much rather they be mine but tha’s sayin’ too much— fuck I always mess these things up. I swears I ain’t usually this dumb— fuck. Okay uhh— I think I'll jus' go an’ leave ya to ya’self. But uhh— if ya house blows up, do ya think ya landlord’ll be mad?”  
Logan smiles a bit more as he feels Remus's hand tracing his back in search of other knots to untie, and opens his eyes as it pushes some of his hair out of his face. His eyes look dreamy and relaxed as he looks up to itas if it holds all the answers in the universe. He nods slightly, making him nuzzle his head into the blanket he's laying on. He doesn't get what it is trying to say at first, and his smile turns just slightly wider when it calls itself dumb. Logan doesn't _really_ think Remus is dumb— not at all actually. After all, it literally just spent the last few hours teaching him about demons and all that. He laughs at that last comment.   
"I don't think she's going to be happy about it, so I'd rather you don't." He says, his voice is relaxed and lowly-pitched, but you can hear the smile on his face, and the small giggle still resting in his throat.  
Remus wants to kiss him so badly. Because— fuck can’t you _see_ how Logan's eyelids flutter whenever his head is nuzzled against the bed? Or hear the soft, dreamy giggle in his voice when he speaks to it? Or even just feel the air around the two of them and sense how at ease he is with a fucking demon sitting right behind him? It’s so fucking admirable to admit to being raped and then trust a sex demon to position itself behind you without some sort of collar or spell to assure Remus is kept in line. Remus sighs softly, slowly scratching at his scalp as it wonders if he realizes what it was asking for. It was asking to leave so he would be finally left alone. It must’ve been torture having to listen to Remus talk for the past couple of hours.   
“Logan, if I don’ take tha' risk you’ll be stuck here with me until we make a deal...”   
Though honestly, if Logan had really seen all that talking before as torture, then he wouldn't have allowed Remus to hug him when it first became free of the circle barrier; he wouldn't have asked it to hug him; and he most definitely wouldn't be laying here, half naked, and in front of it, while looking up and _smiling_ at the demon. Logan understands what is going on, but because of everything that has happened... how angry Remus became when he said he'd been raped, how sad it became when he cries, and how it seemed to actually care for him. Every genuine reaction from the demon is why he is able to just lay there in front of a sex demon without any control over the situation, and that's also why he trusted it; because it has only been nice to him since he met it.   
"But you're really nice company, and I don't want you to leave me yet..." his voice is just a bit slurred, but it is clear enough what he is saying. To be honest he's not really sure about the whole deal thing, but he knows he doesn't want it to leave. He's starting to like Remus..... Not like _that_ , of course... Okay... so maybe just a _little_ bit— but how can he not? And it's not like he can even really do anything about it... Its not like it would ever like him back.   
Remus’ face literally erupts into flames. It’s cheek bones lighting up before it covered its face with its hands so its face turned into a regular violent blush.   
How in the heavens could it _not_ stay when it’s adorable human wanted it to keep him company?! It chuckled softly and set the bottle of desire on Logan’s nightstand, the incantation on the back of the bottle was in extremely fancy cursive writing, so it obviously wasn’t Remus' own writing. “Well if imma stay f’r a bit maybe you can lemme hold ya? Uh— fuck I meant ya kinda takin’ up the whole bed an’ if ya roll ova’ a bit we can both get some rest is all!” For fuck's sakes! Remus is so not good when it comes to talking normally like a damn regular demon. If it could just show Logan that it can be anything to him that he wants it to be, maybe this can go somewhere...somewhere maybe with a goodbye kiss and a phone number so they can talk when Remus inevitably has to go back to hell without Logan?   
Said human's eyes go wide and he jumps just slightly as Remus goes up in flames. wHAT THE HE— Oh okay. Then it cools down, and only then is he able to see the very obvious blush on its face. He can't help but smile at the demon's sheer adorableness, despite you know... being a demon.   
In complete honesty, if Remus hadn't changed his question Logan would have let it. He had been really comfortable sitting on its lap before he laid down on the bed, but seeing as it changed its question... There are only two problems for Logan, which firstly: he is still half naked, and though he isn't nearly as anxious about it now as before, it does feel slightly weird. He also feels a bit exposed. But secondly: and just a bit more important... He can't really move that much... Well, he probably could if he really tries, but he's just so relaxed right now.  
Remus doesn’t really get an answer from its human— err from _Logan_. And so it sighs and fighting against its blush and decides to slowly help Logan roll over and then chooses to just go ahead and spoon him from behind.   
It sighs, running a hand through his hair despite its heart threatening to beat out of its chest and whispers, “I won’t burn down ya house. Ya look so tired Lo... please get some rest. I’ll be right here... I'll be here as long as ya let me.”   
And truly it would. The longer it stayed with this cute, curious guy, the longer it wanted to keep on staying next to him. 


	13. Slip Of The Mind

And Logan, who's never been spooned before, blushes just a bit, but doesn't voice anything other than a quiet, happy, and peaceful sigh, and speaks an even quieter, "Thank you." He just nuzzles more into Remus' embrace and closes his eyes, finally allowing himself relax, and is able to fall asleep rather quickly. 

Remus copies Logan’s soft and happy sigh. It loves how cool Logan’s naked upper half feels against its own. Originally, it had been wearing a sheer green, long-sleeved crop-top that barely counted as a shirt; but now, with Logan in its arms, it snapped to make its upper half naked as well. Its nipple piercings felt hella good against Logan's naturally-cooler back and lets itself relax into him. While it took Remus much longer to fall asleep, it thoroughly enjoyed being able to watch and feel Logan's chest rise and fall peacefully with each and every breath. The flat palm of its hands got to press gently against his chest and its fingers were allowed to follow the gentle divets of his muscles and ribs— it seems that Logan is much skinnier than he should be. He really needed to eat more, but it was okay now! Remus wouldn’t let him slack off on self care anymore... Is it possible to adopt a human? Just to adopt him and keep him happy, safe and spoil him with everything and anything he wants? Because it would happily spend its entire inheritance, and the rest of its immortality, on Logan. 

Though eventually, it is able to fall asleep too, kissing the nape of his neck to whisper, “You’re welcome Logan...” just as it succumbs to the hypnotic power of sleep. Logan sleeps heavily throughout the night and well into the morning. And it seems that Remus was right, because it really doesn't seem like Logan gets a lot of sleep. He basically has just thrown every human need out the window: not sleeping properly, eating properly, sitting/standing properly... I mean, c'm'on! He summoned a demon, by himself, while he was alone home, without  
even knowing anything about them beforehand, for a research project. And quite honestly, he might have trusted Remus a bit too quickly. 

What if it had been a gluttony demon? Or a demon of greed? Logan would be lucky to have lived that far into the night yesterday, and would've most definitely been dead by now.

And the thing was, all of that was entirely possible, even without Logan having summoned someone else. Because once upon a time, Remus would have taken advantage of Logan’s trusting nature too. But it’s a better demon now, and with its new attitude it has a new appreciation for humanity, and for trusting souls like Logan.   
It sleeps like a rock for quite a while too, but by the time morning comes, it wakes up in its favorite way ever, with its cock pressed against a man's ass and a hard-on in its trousers... which is honestly just horrid for this situation. 

As its mind went through its last REM cycle, it stumbled upon one of its vast memories of a different human encounter. This particular contract was fairly average— Daddy kink, praise kink, and sensory deprivation. The human’s hands were tied up above his head in glowing green ropes made of Remus’ demonic magic. His feet were spread apart and secured in place by the same glowing green tendrils as well. A thick leather band sat propped up in his mouth and his eyes were covered with a simple black blindfold. It didn’t remember quite how they got to this position, but it didn’t necessarily care either. Slowly, the dream’s events began to translate themselves into real-life as Remus moaned from deep within its chest and grinded slowly against Logan. 

“Mm~ Hnngh~ Oh good boy, baby~ Makin’ Daddy so proud~” 

Logan meanwhile, was deep asleep, and roaming through his own dream. It wasn't really much of a dream, but as he starts to sleep lighter the first thing he notices is the sound of Remus' voice, he can't hear the exact words it is saying, but just the sound of it feels calming and he starts smiling just slightly as it continues talking. But then he feels something. Something is moving against him, and it feels kinda weird, wrong, and unknown. And though it isn't exactly _un_ -comfortable, he's just not sure how to react to it,

He ends up rolling over to his other side, the two beings now lying face to face to one another, just not as close. Logan is still asleep, though now it is a much lighter sleep. And since he just lost his main heat source, his body curls up, and he covers himself up more with the blankets.  
Remus whines as the man beside it seemingly disappears into nothing. It’s just black nothingness in its dream and so it just continues to slowly wake up but more irritated than before. ‘Fucking dreamland cockblocked,' It thinks as it stretches and sits up to start another day.

And then stops when it realizes where it is. It swears silently and thinks about the time it walked in on its brother having a threesome to get rid of its boner— but it’s really hard with Logan right there next to it... no pun intended. 

It breathes deeply and slowly to hopefully get rid of its arousal, and yet it stops. Deciding instead to scootch closer to him and sigh fondly whilst cupping his face and brushing its thumb over his cheek with a smile. “I might not be able ta leave this room until we make a deal or I get bored an’ start fuckin’ with the people on the sidewalk outside an’ someone hires an exorcist ta take care a me; but now I’m thinking it might not be tha’ bad. I get a vacation from my moms an’ Ro, an’ I getta spend time with the cutest mortal I’ve eva' seen. It’s honestly a little unfair how much I wan’cha an’ can’t have ya... but I can wait... I’d definitely wait f’r someone like you...” It whispers and kisses his cheek gently before trying to fall back asleep.

When Remus cups Logan's face, the mortal starts to move. Not much, just a little nodding of his head, just slowly nuzzling into its hand in his sleep. And the more it talks, the wider a small, but content, smile starts forming on his lips. Yet again he can't hear what it's saying, but just the sound of Remus' voice is enough to make him feel calmer, and it all helps in reassuring him that Remus is actually there, beside him. It helps reassure him that meeting it hadn't all been a dream, and it hasn't gone back to hell and left him. It is here, with Logan. Oh! Yeah. Remus isn't getting that hand back anytime soon. Logan has wrapped his arms around its arm, and is now hugging the palm of its hand like a little child would hug their teddy bear. Still nuzzling it from time to time.

Remus blushes brightly, looking at Logan as he nuzzles it’s hand like an adorable, clingy puppy. Its brain just kind of— malfunctions for a moment. Unable to do anything but stare at its trapped hand, and then it can’t help but smile down to him. 

Remus kisses his forehead gently, transferring some of its magic to help make sure he couldn’t have any bad dreams about his awful rape experience since they had recently talked about it. It didn't want Logan's subconscious to make its poor human relive that experience just because Remus was a nosy brat who insisted on knowing what had happened. 

It was able to do this, because its a lust demon. It can make sex dreams, but it can also repress them. And while repression can be very bad indeed, in this case it believed it was for the best.

It strokes his cheekbone and just relaxes. Logan remains just nuzzling its arm, with a smile on his lips the entire time. Because he's not dreaming of that particular scene for once in his life, though he is probably going to be thinking a lot more about it now, in comparison to what he has normally done. Logan had yet to realize what happened to him was _wrong_. But now that Remus was trying to convince him that everything wasn't as peachy-keen as Logan had told himself it was for all these years, he'll have to take some time thinking about everything leading up to this point in his life.

Never having sex, never dating anyone, isolating himself from people because he finds them all untrustworthy— he has a lot to think about, and Remus isn't sure he's in the right headspace to do so. Though, as Logan begins to feel cold, he moves closer to Remus whilst still holding onto its arm. He uses Remus as his own personal heater. He's curled up in a ball, with his legs pushed up close to both of their chests chest to keep warm. In his defense, he has no idea it is Remus. Logan is simply asleep and cold, so when he feels the warmth radiating off of the demon's body, he moves closer instinctively. 

Remus groans softly as its arms are once again filled with an adorable human. Its self-control is really being tested to not just kiss Logan awake and then continue kissing him until he's absolutely, positively breathless. Instead it settles for kisseing his temple and holding him until he awakens. Since it is still unsure of what it should be doing until then. It’s not like it can leave and do something— not even something productive like cooking breakfast!

It isn’t sure what the rules for this contract is. Remus has never been freed of its summoning circle without making a deal beforehand. Maybe it just can’t leave the building it was summoned in, or maybe it’s limited to the room. It’s _never_ heard of a barrier vanishing before a deal is made— speaking of which, there would definitely be an increase of tension between demons and angels. After all, Remus knew its people, and that's including all seven layers of hell. It is well aware, that if word got out about not having to make a deal to escape a sigil, the more short-tempered demons would use that to their advantage of reaping souls from random dumbasses off the street and being allowed to stay in the mortal realm after the 'deal' is completed. It reasons that it has to stay right where it is, unsure of anything having to do with its current situation, not even its own feelings on the matter. What would happen once Logan awoke? Would he have an idea? Would he want it gone as soon as possible? Would he be upset with Remus for not leaving during the night despite Remus clearly telling him that it wouldn't?

Luckily, it doesn't take that long for Logan to wake up. He lets go of Remus' arm and start stretching his own arms, followed by a teeny-tiny, adorable yawn as he rolls over onto his back. He hasn't slept this good in ages, and it shows. He hasn't even truly woken up yet, and is too tired to open his eyes all the way. But at least he's awake.  
Remus smiles, bouncing on the bed excitedly. Logan is awake!!! It giggles and pokes his cheek with a soft snort to see that his eyes are still closed. “Hey there cutie~ Did ya sleep well? Cauz ya certainly got a new bedtime while I’m around. Ya slept for an entire 12 hours— ya obviously don’ take good care a' ya’self like ya should be doin'... do I gotta make sure ya start eatin’ too? Cauz if you die, I’ll be lonely an’ the only thin’ worse than an angry wrath, gluttony, or greed demon is me when I’m bored.” It teases with a grin, already attached to Logan again by hugging his waist gently. 

Logan whines softly when his cheek was poked. It took a good minute for Logan to wake up. But once he did, everything that had happened the day before suddenly came rushing back into his head as his eyes opened and he saw Remus. He was thinking about answering its first question, or its second question, or maybe even the third— but it just kept talking. 

When it said he'd been sleeping for 12 hours, his face paled, not that Remus noticed. He quickly got a hold of his phone to look at the time. Shit, his college course started 2 hours ago! 


	14. Let The Bodies Hit The FLOOOOOORRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

How could he let this happen? He listened to what Remus was saying, though he was quickly becoming more anxious about what he was missing in class, and how missing this lesson would probably cause him to fail and— Hey! He eats! He might skip breakfast, and/or lunch some days, but he almost always gets himself dinner! And even so, it's not like he needed a lot more food anyway. He's about to get out of bed when Remus hugs him. 

Remus frowns, letting go of him to sit up and nervously pick at its nails. “Uh, Lo? I can hear ya heartbeat an’ ya kinda panickin’— are ya okay?” As a demon, Remus hasn’t had any actual schooling. Down in Hell, when it was only a century old, there were a few talks about demonic royalty and other levels of hell and a history lesson or two about the stupid deal with angels, and lessons in royal etiquette and how to behave in the presence of higher demons, and shit like that. But nothing like what Logan was probably missing. Remus was mostly bored and made to sit in the library whilst their mother yammered on and on to it and its slightly younger twin brother, about things it didn't even really listen to. Remus didn’t even have a job down in Hell because it was royalty! Though, it knew well that plenty of humans, as well as most demons, did. Though I bet you're wondering, that wouldn’t Logan have set an alarm if he had to go to work? 

Well, you see, there's no need for an alarm, if you just don't fall asleep. Logan does have a sleeping schedule! It's just a really stupid, and really unhealthy, sleeping schedule. Basically he falls asleep at around 2 or 3 A.M., and then he wakes up around 5 or 6 A.M.. And to answer your question— Yes. He is surviving on 2-4 hours of sleep a day, and has gotten quite used to never feeling rested. He doesn't care enough about himself to use an alarm anymore. This is the first time in three (maybe four??) years that he has gotten more than 6 hours of sleep in one night.

But this is also the first time in four years that he has actually been relaxed while falling asleep. Usually he studies until his eyes are physically unable to stay open anymore and he succumbs to his actual human needs. 

Logan turns to Remus while he's getting up and ready by putting on a black, button-up shirt. "I need to get to school— I am in _so_ much trouble right now— hopefully someone will let me see their notes if I do them a favor..." He mumbles mostly to himself rather than Remus, and then rushes to his desk where he finds his laptop to check what classes he has next, before starting to pack his bag, all the while muttering angrily to himself about how stupid he is.

Remus bites its lip, watching Logan run around all worried like a frenzied chicken with its head cut off, and seeing that honestly makes _it_ become worried— whether for himself or for Logan is unclear. It’s confused as to why it’s suddenly so empathetic... but soon enough it’s attention is pulled elsewhere. It pulls a deep green crystal from its pocket.   
“In trouble? With who? Cauz I— if you meet the person who’s gonna fuck ya ova’ jus’ f’r gettin’ a good night sleep, jus' smash this crystal an' I can temporarily be summoned there. It ain’t helpful for our situation cauz... ya know _temporary_ , but uhh— I could always ~persuade~ ‘em ya give ya a break?” 

Remus was offering to help the only way it knew how. And that was seducing people to give it, and by proxy in this case, Logan, what they want. 

Logan stops, and looks at the crystal for a solid 30 seconds while his thoughts are practically visible in the form of crazy complicated equations above his head, before physically shaking to figuratively clear his mind. "It wouldn't help." He states firmly, and continues to rush through his routine to find the bare minimum of what he needs. The loud rummaging through his bag is stopped as he perks up like a meerkat when he remembers that he used his notebook last night. He went to his bed to look for it.   
Once he finds it, he puts the scrawled and quite full notebook in his bag, and stops moving as he starts to whisper something.

For some odd reason, he has this lingering feeling like he's forgetting something. It only takes a few moments of listing off everything he requires for university before his eyes widen. "Shit!" He cusses under his breath, and runs to his wardrobe. He pulls out a solid blue tie and lets out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, it is his only clean tie left. He doesn't intentionally ignore Remus, but Logan is insanely stressed, and nothing is where it's supposed to be. It is slowly pushing his irritation levels higher than he is able to healthily maintain. And blowing up at a demon, even if that demon is Remus, is a _really_ bad idea.

Remus, with no clue that Logan is reaching is limit, is just so fucking lost. 

It watches Logan almost give in to the temptation of the crystal, but then shrugs it off. Remus isn't offended or anything, more like... more like its confused as to why Logan is so frazzled and yet seems unwilling to accept any help.. “I- I know I can’t leave the room but uh... Can I help ya with anythin’?”

Logan stops his organized panicking to look over at Remus. Rather than give it a straight answer, probably cauz they're both gay bois to the max but like you know what I mean, he instead tilts his head slightly in confusion, almost perfectly mirroring what an adorable pup would do. 

"You can't leave the room?" Oh... Well, of course it can't! Logan reasons with himself, and pout becoming more and more pronounced on his face as he thinks. Why else would it have stayed!? What did you think?! It's a _demon_. An incubus... Why would it want to stay here with Logan if it didn't have to? 

Only after his existential crisis, does Logan answer Remus' question. "Not that I know of... I'm just really stressed for school... I don't know how the hell you come from is like, but school is our hell. It is probably the closest thing to any hell you'll get in the mortal world." 

You might think it to be crazy, but I mean— considering this 'school' is the cause of Logan's difficulties when it comes to both sleeping, posture, and everything Remus has been complaining about him, it's not that far off to say school is a place for never-ending torture. Remus looks thoughtful for a moment and then nods suddenly. It’s completely serious as it stands up and crosses its arms. “Well then I’ve decided I’ll kill it. Where can I find it so I can destroy it?” It is one hundred percent serious— it would do anything for its mortal already, even if that meant killing whatever this beast named school is.

And logically, Logan stops dead in his tracks and just looked at Remus, trying to figure out if it is actually serious. "I— You're going to kill it? I don't think you can kill school... Trust me, I wish you could. But its impossible. No one can kill school." Logan sighs sadly as he opens the door to his room. "Are you sure you can't go out of this room?" He only asks because he's on his way to the kitchen... its not like he feels bad just leaving it here alone. Besides, what if it's not the room, but him that Remus is connected to? There was no deal, and the promise thing Remus did was to Logan himself, right? So, if that's what set him free, maybe it has to stay near him? 

None of this has ever been done before, if the demon's shocked face was any indication. Of course, this was really all an attempt to turn wishful thinking into sound logic, considering Logan doesn't want to leave Remus— but what if it's true? What would happen if Logan left?

Remus can't hear the dork's inner monologue sadly, and so it just shrugs. “Honestly? I’ve got no fuckin’ clue.” It looks a bit scared. Its eyes are wide and its finger nails are practically nonexistent with how much it's been gnawing on them. For a demon who's brother is an actor, it is horrible at pretending to be nonchalant. “I assume since tha' circle disappeared here when I somehow made it dissolve tha’ I made an attachment to _somethin'_... but I guess the only real way ta find out is ta have ya go elsewhere, yeah?” It looked extremely nervous, but was thinking the same thing as Logan: what if it had made an attachment to Logan’s soul? What if it’s tether was /Logan/? 

Remus was terrified that Logan would get annoyed and/or bored and/or irritated with it and then abandon the demonic royalty in an instant! It knew it was an annoying, boring, irritating demon— even to its brother... okay so _especially_ to Roman, but that isn’t really the point right now. Remus is much more concerned with the mortal's opinion... for some reason... though, it can't determine why yet. 

Better to just do it and get it over with— like ripping off a band-aid! It gestures for Logan to step out the door— and sure enough, all the foreshadowing was leading up to something! It had only taken a few steps before Remus entire body convulsed violently, leading to it involuntarily shouting out in pain. “Ah— **_FUCK_**!” It hurts too much to move, it hurts to much to even remain standing and stressing those muscles it takes to keep itself upright. It is unable to help desperately falling to its knees, though it does have control over that fact that while it falls, it reaches out for Logan. It's body hits the floor with a loud thud and another pained scream. It's tentacles and arms clutch its stomach whilst being lit up with glowing runes that are an ugly shade of red that does not compliment Remus /at all/. It can barely think the pain is so much to deal with— and it’s obvious to the fact that this was not time-sensitive. This reaction is because Remus is no longer in the same vicinity as its attachment. 

The very same reason why demons possess the same people even when they move to another house even if that house is in another country. And it's the same reason why ghosts who have died alone, haunt a place, either the spot they died or another spot that had been very important to them whilst they were human, rather than going to rest/haunt wherever they want, or getting to move places if they desire to. Remus is Logan's living (?) proof that there is very painful consequences to trying to abandon your attachment.

_Consequences that Remus must now under-go..._


	15. There Are Rewrites, Losses, Gains and Rearrangements...

Logan had been told to walk towards the kitchen, but he hadn't done so much as to step out of the door frame before he hears Remus shout out in pain and a loud thud resonate throughout his apartment. He turns just in time to see it falling to the floor. "Remus!" He abandons his bag to be able to rush over to his demon. Logan quickly sits down on the floor beside it. 

"Remus, what is going on? Are you okay?" Logan asks frantically, and his voice truly does sound scared and concerned. Remus doesn't quite understand _why_ its mortal is so upset of its pain, but it appreciates the gesture nonetheless. It gasps as the pain suddenly stops coursing through its body, since Logan's hand made contact with its cheek, and coughs a few times. As it coughs, blood splatters out of its mouth and into its hands like speckled paint. Remus grimaces, then wipes them off on its legs. 

As for Logan, “H-heh... Turns out, it _ain't_ the room I got myself attached to... ‘S you..." Remus cringes and in antiicpation of Logan's reaction adds, "'M sorry ya gotta put up with me...”

"I-... You're attached to me?" Logan asks in slight disbelief. It's not that he doesn't like Remus's company, he actually really does, perhaps even more than he should even! Logan is originally baffled by the fact that the universe worked in his favor for once. But soon he just becomes worried. What is likely to happen if he goes to class followed by a demon? How the hell is _that_ going to work? And how the hell is he supposed to explain that!? 

DREAM SEQUENCE: INITATED

Oh, this? This is just my friend... Yes, yes I know it's got horns... yeah, okay. And tentacles coming out of its back... Oh! I didn't tell you? It's a demon? A sex demon. A dominant sex demon I summoned last night to be exact... Oh you're- you're leaving? Can't say I didn't expect that... Wait the police? No, no it's fine! I didn't spike anyone's drinks! Oh my god now I'm arrested and-

DREAM SEQUENCE: DISCONTINUED

REASON FOR EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN: PANIC

Yeah... That isn't going to work. But he can't just _not_ go to school either. It's bad enough that he missed the first two hours. If he doesn't get there within the next half hour...  
Maybe he could just call in and say he's sick? His professors would simply email him the missed work, and if he's lucky the PowerPoint from the day. But then he'd need a confirmation of his illness from a doctor, and he is morally incapable of tricking a doctor into thinking he is sick. Fuck! Logan's going to get into so much trouble! 

What is he going to do!? Remus' suggestion about killing school sounds really tempting right about now... If only that were a legitimate option for him. 

Even when recovering from immense levels of pain, Remus is easily able to notice the never-ending evolution of panic on Logan’s face. It can sense that for some reason Logan isn't disgusted by having to drag Remus around, the issue is still somehow related to this 'school'. Wait... didn’t Logan say it was the hell of the mortal world? It could do that then! 

It stood up and grinned, throwing its arms out wide as smoky, green tendrils of magic crept out from the floor beneath it. “Yep! Means I get ya spend time in your hell! It’ll be fun! But uhh... do I gotta wear a tie with my human disguise?” 

And with those words the smoke completely envelops its body, and when it’s magic fades away, what’s left standing is a much more normal version of it. Well, not so much as 'normal' as it is 'human'. Though it is still distinctly Remus. Its hair is still spiky and black with a single fluffy, white tuft in the front, but its horns are missing, so there’s a lot less of its hair. It’s bruise-like rune tattoos are now covered, and instead transferred to eye makeup on its face. Its teeth are flat rather than having three sets of fangs, sans one oddly sharp canine that glitters as it beams to Logan. Its nails are actual _nails_ rather than claws, now painted black with a neon green dick stenciled on its middle fingers. It’s outfit is extremely less revealing, but still quite slutty— and it likes itself that way. It's now show-casing black, tight leather pants, a shimmery, sheer, green tank top and a cropped leather jacket with silver studs decorating its sleeves and shoulders. The back of its jacket as some sort of rune on it with doodled yellow snakes, broken silver crowns and wilted red roses. Its shoes have a small, three-inch heel and are emerald green. Though, it does have a lot more silver jewelry, now. A snake bite piercing, three cartilage hoops on its left ear and one lobe piercing filled with a small hoop. It looked down to see its spear-ended tail swaying mere centimeters off the floor and swore. “Dammit! I always forget abou’ tha’.” It snaps, and its tail disappears with a soft poof. In its place now exists a belt made of glittery green fabric wrapped around its waist. “But yeah, as I was sayin'— I don’ think a tie will match my outfit. I ain't as big of a diva as Ro, but I do now how ta accessorize. So if I don’ need one, I think I’m ready ta go to human hell! Do ya think I look alrigh’?” 

Logan looks at Remus as the green smoke starts creeping up its legs. Is it really going to join him to school? It probably doesn't have a choice, but still— it's a _demon_. People are going to— Nevermind...

Logan watches in slight awe as Remus transforms to have a more human-like figure. But honestly... it looks amazing! Though that's not to say it looked any less beautiful before. Logan stands there for at least a half-minute just admiring the clothes, and details, and... Yeah. He's gay... _Hella_ gay. 

"You look good. And no, you don't have to wear a tie. I just like to wear one to give a good impression to my instructors." He walks over to pick up his bag again as he speaks. "So, I guess you can join me at school now. We have about..." he checked the clock on his wrist, "15 minutes until the next lesson starts. And luckily, I only live 10 minutes away." He waits to be sure Remus is following along before heading towards the door. 

Yes, he's skipping breakfast. Err lunch? Whatever meal it is now. But that's because school is much more important, and he really can't be any later than he is now. Remus’ eyebrows furrow in confusion as Logan just approaches the door that seems to leave his palace, or whatever it is that humans call their living places. Remus might not know _everything_ there is to know about humans, but it does know for a fact that humans eat three times a day at the least. It also knows that Logan hasn’t eaten since it was summoned sometime last night. Frowning it quickly closes the distance between it and him, and steps in front of Logan to tut disapprovingly. “Now I can admit I definitely ain’t an expert on humans an’ their ways a' doin’ things— but I know enough ta say tha’ ya gonna die way a’fore you get ta school if ya don’ eat somethin’. So, we ain’t leavin’ until ya do. I’d get ya somethin’ usin' my magic, but one time I ate this chick’s deodorant cauz it said it was passion fruit an’ mango! An’ then she screamed an' told me ta get out a'cauz apparently tha' wasn't the kind a freaky she ordered." Remus makes quotation marks with its fingers and rolls its eyes. "I don’ know— we eat a lotta stuff in Hell, but its mostly junk food an’ desserts. Cauz you know... gluttony an’ shit. Not tha' _I_ eat shit a'sides energy. But tha' ain't the point— Basically, balance is the key difference a’tween Heaven an’ Hell. 'Remus, you should jus’ try some carrots’.” Its voice takes on a mocking, higher tone before dropping back to its usual husky rumble. “Have you eva’ _seen_ a carrot? Pat says those ugly fuckers are natural and good f'r you cauz Earth cooks it or somethin’— but orange ain’t fuckin’ natural! I’m convinced they jus’ exist in heaven to punish the souls tha’ act out or somethin’ cauz those things are _awful!_ Wha’ was I sayin’? .... OH YEAH! Wha’ we gonna eat f’r breakfast LoLo?” 

Logan, just to be slightly annoying, walks over to the refrigerator with a smug smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, and takes out two carrots; one that he starts gnawing on, and the other he holds out to Remus just in case it wants it. "Happy now? I'm eating. If you want, you can eat this, but we really need to get to school now." 

Logan really doesn't have the time this morning to get into an argument about whether he eats or not. Now they've only got 12 minutes! He continues eating the carrot until its completely gone. He actually likes carrots so it's really not that bad. 

Remus honest-to-Satan looks like it’s going to puke. But after looking away and talking to itself under its breath, it becomes undeterred and sits Logan at the table. “I can teleport you, ya dumbass,. Eat real food an’ stop torturin’ ya’self. If masochism is ya thing, jus’ say it.” It rolls its eyes, then covers its mouth suddenly with a groan, remembering once again that Logan is completely experienced and isn't ready for anything Remus has to say whether its just an innuendo or not. Then, as it rummages through cabinets, it mutters loud enough for Logan to hear, “Why am I even worried? Ya wouldn’t know wha' masochism means if it hit ya in the face— oh my god... I’m turning into Pat'n...”

Logan looks at Remus, a bit more than a bit confused as he's gently pushed into a chair. A _what_ now?? He subconsciously begins to gnaw on the second carrot in his hand while he watches it rummage through his kitchen for something to eat. 

"You know... carrots aren't torture, they're actually pretty good. Of course, they taste better after they've been boiled with broccoli, sweet peas and cauliflower—and perhaps then some meat on the side" Yes, that's a good idea— argue with it. He has, at this point, finished his second carrot "I really don't need any more food. We need to go!"   
Remus glares, and had gotten a package of oatmeal, put it in a bowl, and poured milk into it. Right now it was poking it. “Okay... firs’ of all we go when I say we do cauz I’m cuter.” It winks at Logan with a sly grin. “An’ secondly why isn’t it heatin’ up. I know about mortal cereal... the box said hot cereal...” 

"I—" Logan looks at Remus with the kind of look that says 'I give up!' 

"It's not hot as in warm, it's hot as in spicy." He lies, because he is honestly just so fucking done with Remus insisting he needs to eat. Logan is _fine,_ okay?! Remus needs to learn how to mind its own damn business. Logan was doing just fine before it got here! He doesn't need a savoir. And so he just decides to ignore the last part of the first comment, mostly because he'd be blushing and agreeing with it. Instead he focuses on the fact that it said they won't be leaving yet. "Can we go once I've eaten?"   
Remus smiles and nods, perching itself on the counter with its feet swinging back and forth. “Yep! Jus’ gotta make sure ya blood suga’ doesn’t drop suddenly an’ you die, cauz I’d miss you if ya left me f'r Heaven.” 

Logan looks at him curiously, his eyes practically glittering with questions as he asks, "You think I'd go to heaven if I died right now?" He then takes a bowl of cereal and shovels spoonful after spoonful into his mouth quickly. 

It was literally less than a minute later, with Remus watching Logan with morbid fascination that Logan slams the bowl down on the table. "There, now we can go. And just for your information, a human can survive up to 3 weeks without food, so it's not that bad." 

Remus stares at the bowl that was almost overflowing just a few moments ago. “You’d think you starved yourself for far longer than that— considerin' I’ve been here f'r less than a day an' you just devoured that bowl faster than a wrath demon devours a willin' soul.” It looks both slightly awed, and slightly concerned. But it shakes its head and hops off the counter while grinning just as widely as ever. “But yeah! You’d go ta heaven cauz ya haven’t done anythin’ bad 'nough f’r ya soul ta turn black. But if ya did, an’ it was afta’ tha' whole thing we talked 'bout before tha' we ain’t gonna talk ‘bout no more, the angels would probably give a free pass. They tend ta give young souls like you more slack f’r shit tha' happens afta’ trauma. Funnily enough, they ain’t real firm with any a' their rules when it comes ta humans. They all wanna see the best in people, but we both know tha'cha can’t always afford ta, right?” It looks down in a kind of daze, clearly caught up in something before physically shaking all over like a wet dog, and loops its arm through Logan’s. Then it cups his face, and gets close enough to smell the cereal on his breath. “Now I don’ really know where ya school is, so I'mma jus' lend ya some a' my power. Jus’ think ‘bout where ya wanna be shot out to an’ snap ya finga’s~”

Logan just shrugs off Remus's comment. Okay, so maybe he didn't eat dinner last night, and maybe he hadn't really eaten a proper meal for the last 30 hours or so; but that really wasn't that big of a deal, right? Wait... To go to Hell your soul has to turn black? Huh... That's definitely something he mentally forces himself to remember for his paper. He listens to what it says and notices how it shakes. His eyes widen in surprise as Remus without warning cups his head and comes extremely close to him. What the— is he going to kiss him? Why— Why is he not more freaked out about that?? Oh. Oh okay, so it's lending him powers.

Wait, wait, wait— that's possible? _How?_ Well... if he really thinks about it, demons, angels, and magic all exist. So really, who is Logan to question the logic behind it? So instead of over-analyzing everything it tells him, he just does as he was told. 

He thinks about his school, deciding to try and think about a classroom he knows should be empty at this time of day so that they don't just suddenly appear in a random hallway in front of a bunch of random students. He really doesn't want to have to explain that to a bunch of conspiracy theorist students. He looks Remus in the eyes, choosing to close his eyes and just trust it. There is no hesitation that occurs before he snaps his fingers. 

And now it is up to fate to decide whether they make it. To their chosen destination, or to another. Was this all a trick by the incubus to take Logan down to Hell with it willingly? Will the demonic magic work for Logan at all? I certainly don't know. I hardly know what I had for breakfast this morning... I guess we'll just have to wait and see~


	16. Foreshadowing? Who's She? Never Heard Of Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, can you figure out who Emu Pickle is? XD

When Logan opens his eyes, he see that they've appeared in an empty classroom at his university. 

Remus grins widely as it takes in their surroundings. It knew its human was smart. Not a lot of humans can simply wield demon magic randomly like that, and it's so fucking proud of him; but doesn’t have time to say anything about it, because only a few seconds after they popped into an extremely cluttered room with mini-desks attached to tables, this god-awful screech that sounded more like a bad imitation of a siren blared through the room at the volume of the fucking purge alarm. 

Remus screamed, jumping up into the air like a startled cat. In fact, it’s tail comes back to life to lash around behind it defensively. “SWEET LUCIFER! Wha' in heaven was tha’?! Was tha’ ya executioner bell or somethin’?! It was so awful an’ _loud_ — I think it broke my ears! Fuckin' heaven— do they have magic sensors somewheres? Are we 'bout ta be exorcised?!”

Logan doesn't react to the bell at all, almost acting as if he hadn't heard it at all; though its not really surprising considering that he hears it every day. "That was the school bell. It means that the class starts now. It rings once about every hour, 5 to 6 times a day. Welcome to our hell, enjoy your stay." The last thing he says more jokingly, though Remus probably doesn't understand how it was meant to be a joke.

Logan starts walking towards the door to exit the classroom, they were in. He is rather quick to walk through the corridors, since he knew exactly where to go to get to his next class. Remus follows him expectantly, wishing above all else it could hold Logan’s hand because honestly this ‘school’ was a little frightening. It was huge, first of all. It looked like a prison; bars on the windows that looked through doors that contained stiff and way-too-serious adults teaching slouched and clearly-depressed students stupidly rigid and boring material that they probably would never use again in their entire lives. Remus could hear very well, and today it didn’t particularly appreciate that particular demon trait, since it could clearly hear all the lectures in the rooms Logan led it past— they were all god-awful.

They quickly arrive at a classroom. Logan wastes no time in opening the door and walks in. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late, professor. I promise it will never happen again." Logan says with a bright, embarrassed blush across his entire face as he sees the unamused glare on his professor's face. His voice was different from normal, he sounded much more obedient, and much less confident then he sounded talking to Remus just a minute ago when they were alone. Logan is given detention for after his school day to make-up his work from his other courses. After explaining Remus is a transfer student visiting different majors before choosing one, Logan takes it by the wrist and drags it to sit with him in the back.

Remus had entered the super intimidating classroom, and became angry when the teacher gave its precious human a dentist, or something, just for being late! It didn’t know quite what the punishment was, but it swears that it heard the word ‘detain’ and that meant ‘lock up' essentially; and so, it concluded that it wasn’t very happy with the teacher right now. 

“Asshole.” It muttered, and got a soft snort from a purple-haired bitch at the front of the class, the seat closest to the door like they couldn’t wait to get out of here. Remus related.

Once it had sat down with Logan, who let out a sigh of relief, it looked at the mess of numbers on the board. What was confusing was that there was also letters, but it just figured this had to be a science class. It didn’t really know, and if it's being honest, it had no fucking clue what the hell was going on. 

And by 'no fucking clue', it meant absolutely no fucking clue. Like about anything that was happening. Logan had brought a zipped-up bag with him. Should it have one of those? It looked around to see that everyone else had those funny bags too. So it hummed, and summoned one that plopped onto the desk with a soft "plop". Though it must’ve been too loud of a noise because the kid who saw it appear and fall from the air out of fucking nowhere, suddenly fell out of their chair, looking a lot paler than they had a few seconds ago. Oh well. Remus grinned proudly at Logan and gestured to the bright green bag it had summoned. It must be doing a really good job staying quiet! Remus had a lot of issues, and one of the cuter angels, Emu Pickle something or another that had once been human, said Remus should be diagnosed with 80HD. It tried informed them that it didn’t have a TV down in hell, all it got was a facepalm in return, so... yeah...?

Logan took out his notebook, a pencil and a rubber (an eraser not a condom), then quickly started writing down everything that was written on the blackboard at the front of the classroom. He had barely started to solve the math equations on the board when he suddenly tensed at a noise beside him. He went pale as he realized it had come from Remus. Logan was a good student. He was quiet. He delivered all his essays and research projects in on time. Despite this, half his teachers loved him, and the other half disliked him. But this professor right here, can't stand him. He's intensely hated by his math teacher, and insanely lucky to only have gotten one detention for in coming late, even though it was barely even five minutes into class. 

He knows that if he makes so much as a whisper to Remus, his teacher would be chewing into him before he can even blink. But when it comes to his record, even one detention is already one too many. Especially considering he hasn't gotten to know what he the consequences for having skipped the two first lessons. 

Logan was getting more and more anxious as he wrote, he didn't dare to do anything else. He would occasionally raise his hand when the professor asked a question, but was 'surprisingly' never asked to answer a single one. Remus could feel the tension in the air coming between Logan and Mr. Asshole-And-A-Half. Well, his last name was actually ‘Astari’ but that sounds too cool to be an asshole’s name, so it changed it. A snap of its fingers later and a soft puff of chalk dust later and the deed was done! It wants to tell Logan what it had done for him, by using his subtle magic to rewrite the print on the blackboard to read ‘Mr. Asshole-i’, or at least point it out to him, but it didn't want him to get into even more trouble. That paired with the fact that that one kid had seemed so terrified to have seen its magic before were the only reasons why it had used subtle magic to get revenge against the professor in the first place. 

It had previously assumed most, if not all, humans knew about magic, at least to some small extent. But that poor kid had literally passed out for a solid six minutes and twenty-four seconds— yes it counted— before climbing back into their chair as quietly as possible. 

Though that was probably why it was so bored and twitchy. _Everyone_ was quiet. The teacher talked sometimes, but only in the most monotonous and boring voice it has ever heard. No one else spoke up, because all the kids all looked terrified to even answer questions around this guy! When the class was thankfully over, Logan walked the short, but incredibly stressful trip out of the classroom with his head bowed down until he was safe;y tucked between strangers in the corridors. Logan headed for his locker, and so Remus followed him out, and then down a much more crowded hallway considering that they weren’t late to somewhere this time. 

But Logan was just so focused, and silent as they walked down the halls... Remus had never seen him act like this before, and so it really couldn’t help but feel that it had done something wrong. “Lo? Are ya mad at me? Did I do somethin’? Or— did I _not_ do somethin’?” 

Logan looked up at Remus and shook his head. "No, I am not mad at you. But while we're on the topic, I don't think you should be using your magic while we're here, if that's okay." He says and just continues to walk, still with his head down as he walked up to his locker and put in his code. He took out a pair of math books, and shut the metal door, then swiftly restarted to walk again. He turned to Remus, trying to make more of an effort to have Remus know that he wasn't mad at it. Though Logan also wasn't sure what he had done to make Remus assume he was made at it in the first place. "So... what do you think of school so far?" He looked slightly up to it as they were walking to the next classroom. There was another big difference between how Logan acts in this mortal hell, and how he acts when its just the two of them together. His posture was very different— he almost looked fragile in fact. Remus was sure that Logan was really insecure with himself if he hunched in on himself to such an extent whenever there were more than three people in a room. 

Remus zoned back into what Logan had been saying— er, or well, what he was asking it. "Does it remind you of hell? Or maybe it's worse?" He asks with a small smile. But the sad fact of the matter was that it couldn't tell if it was meant to lift its spirit up, or lift his own. And as much as it didn't want to admit it, a certain feeling in its stomach told it that Logan was doing this more-so for himself, than for it. And so it really played up the act of groaning dramatically and falling into the chair beside Logan. 

“Oh it’s _awful_ here! A' least in Hell there’s air conditionin' tha' _works_ — an’ its not dead silent 90% a' the time. Like! Wha’ the heaven do they expect ya ta do if ya ain’t allowed ta actually _inta'act_ with otha' people? Learnin’ only works when you _do_ somethin’— jus’ watchin’ an’ listenin’ ta stuffy men in stiff suits lecture for hours is like watchin’ and smellin’ the food being made then not bein’ allowed ta eat it 'less ya can somehow cook it from memory a' only seein' it done once. How am I supposed ta unda’stand tha' separatin’ an atom makes it blow up ‘less I separate it myself!” It cheers, but then quickly waves its hand around as if it were physically clearing the air of its last statement.

“Okay so tha’ one I’m jus' teasin’ ya on, but the rest a' all tha' was serious. This place is so fuckin’ _borin'_ — I ratha' be tortured in the sublevel a' apathy than be forced ta watch anotha' clock tick f’r anotha' fuckin' hour.” 

"So you would rather be tortured in hell than go to school? Because we have two more lessons to go to." Logan turns the corner and holds up the door for Remus just as the school bell rings again. Everyone walking around, including Logan but excluding Remus, were unfazed by the sudden banshee screech. They all just walked in and took their seats. Logan sat down in the back of the classroom again, but seeing as this was one of Logan's favorite classes, mainly since the teacher obviously has Logan as her favorite student, he just had to mention that he knew Remus for it to be allowed to stay in the classroom. 

Logan reaches into his seemingly-bottomless bad to pulls out another notebook, 2 pencils, and an eraser. He opens his maths textbook, starting to do the warm-up exercises for today's lesson. He turned towards Remus who had found its way into a seat directly next to Logan. "Would you like to try the exercises as well, Remus?" Hinting to his book with his eyes. 

Remus had hardly looked down at the absolute nonsense on Logan’s papers for a solid three seconds before it burst into nervous chuckles. “Heh— Umm, no. No, I ain't very good a' the whole uhh— I think 'm jus' good ta watch. An' ta answa' ya earlier question, technically I’m a sadomasochist; so torture isn’t really somethin' I'd be afraid a' Lo~” It winks, then blushes as it remembers that although Logan may not have a fucking Clue about what it’s saying, the Mr. Green’s and Ms. Scarlet’s around them probably do. It ducks its head down, and hastily takes Logan's extra pencil to write down ‘4ab^3’ and circles it on the page of notebook paper that it just snatched from Logan. “Here! Is this righ'?” It asks, clearly very eager to distract Logan from asking more questions.

Logan looked at Remus, and in that moment they both knew that Logan was just as confused about Remus' sadomasochist comment as Remus had been confused over the math equations in his textbook. Though Logan was a little more irritated and offended by his lack of knowledge than it was. He didn't understand why Remus insisted on using words he didn't know the meaning of. The human would have chewed Remus out for basically knowing something he didn't, but before he could ask it what the word it has used means, but he was immediately shut down... And not because the teacher interrupted him like you might expect. Logan had seen the blush on its face and took mental note of just how quickly it goes to writing down an answer, any answer just so it can hand the page to him as an obvious distraction. And while this had honestly just made Logan more curious as to what the word means, he decides that he can always ask later. 

But just because he had resolved to spare Remus an interrogation for now, doesn't mean that his curiosity is at all quelled. Logan looks around to note that the student in front of Remus had also blushed, and was just sitting there with their head down, doing absolutely nothing but hiding in his sleeved arms. 

Had the other person heard what Remus said? As much as he hates to do so, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind for now, since even he understands that pushing this matter an y further might make it, and the boi in front of it, uncomfortable. And to distract himself, as he believes is what Remus tried to accomplish by writing down that answer, Logan spends the next 15 minutes explaining to Remus how to do the equation and why its half-assed answer was wrong. He ends the mini-lecture with a small, encouraging smile paired with a light, "Got it?"

Remus looked down and tried its best to follow Logan's pencil as it scratched lines into, and pointed at, the scrawl on the paper. It honestly really did try to understand what the fucking balls Logan was talking about, and it was actually feeling pretty confident that it understood what Logan was explaining! Well... at least up until the numbers started becoming fractions and reciprocals and then with more than one kind of letter to be friends with— yeah. Long story and boring explanation short, the math was just nonsense to it again.It laughed lightly and shook its head. 

“You can teach an old demon new tricks, but'cha can’t teach a dumbass how ta math Lo. I kinda got it... but not enough ta like— do it myself." It shrugs and offers a short explanation. "We don’ have school down in Hell f'r demons. We have good ol’ fashioned torture demonstrations like pushing sticks under a poor soul's nails an’ then poppin’ ‘em off one by one ta nail onta chalkboards for the aesthetic. But thanks f’r tryin’? I got it betta’ than if anyone else woulda taught me! Ya real good with this kinda stuff! Is this like— wha’ do they call it? Ya career major? Like, this is wha’cha here ta study for an’ its wha'cha gonna do a job for?” It offered him a confused but genuine smile, honestly trying to know more about its adorable human. 

The first chance he got, Logan interjected, "You're not a dumbass." But Logan said it with the same tiny but mightily encouraging smile. "Most people start learning this at a very young age, so what we're doing here is what most can do after already having spent at least 15 years doing this kind of math. It's not expected that you could be able to learn this all in one day..." He gets a bit uncomfortable as Remus mentions methods of 'good old fashioned torture' as it had called them. But he pushed his discomfort away to offer it a smile... to be fair though, it's not much of a smile, he still looks genuinely glad when it compliments him. Logic and knowledge are two of the most important things he prides himself on. This is because they're the only things he can always rely on to be true 100% of the time. They're also the only things he trusts he can properly complete.   
Logan continues with the mathematical equations as he answers its questions, it was easy because whatever he doesn't get done in class, will become homework for this weekend. He'd much rather have as little work left as possible,c though. "Well... yes...? I am taking a major in math... But... I'm not really sure, what I want as a career." He mumbles quite a bit, not actively concentrating on what he's saying aloud since its difficult to speak and write down two very different things. Remus watched him write, and tried its best to listen to what he says, but it isn’t sure it understands what’s he’s saying. Remus accidentally zoned out while Logan was talking, taking long pauses in between what he speaks, and only half-finishing a thought. 

Eventually Logan's indecisiveness and Remus' short attention span, causes it to just decide to smile and nod along like it's retaining and understanding the confusing information Logan is giving it. 

It hums in response to a lot of his indecisiveness, and in its boredom it takes the mostly blank piece of paper Logan had previously used to demonstrate the assignment on, and begins to draw realistic dicks on the page. It draws juicy, muscular thighs, a slightly-shorter-than-average penis, and a pair of thick and heavy balls. The drawing has it licking its lips with a wishful sigh. 

As it draws, it also finds itself hoping that they figure out a way for Remus to leave Logan— so it can feed of course. An incubus can only last a week without sex since they feed on the sexual energy of their partners, and Remus is currently on day four of seven. It still has quite some way to go, but the cravings are getting too much with so many horny young adults in one close and cramped space. 

There's really nothing it can do about it's issue for now though. Logan had such bad experiences with sex already, and he would never willingly want his first real time to be with a demon... and especially not with Remus. It knows this, and so it just draws some more on the scrap piece of notebook paper while it waits for another holy scream to dismiss them from their current room of Hell. 

While Remus expands its art gallery, Logan doesn't notice a thing, as he's doing the practice problems he was given. He manages to finish the last one just in time as the lesson is over. He looks over at Remus to see it drawing on a piece of paper, though he can't really see what it is that its drawing. And so he just starts to put his things back in his bag before he asks, "What are you drawing, Remus?" He looks genuinely curious, but he doesn't try to pressure Remus into showing him what it is that it has drawn. He knows that some people are embarrassed by their drawings and artwork such as that, and he doesn't know if such traits are the same with demons; but he does know that if it doesn't want to show him, he won't push it to do so. 

Remus is surprised when it doesn’t screech at this newest bell, because it had been expecting it this time. To be fair, it was startled slightly, but it was much better than screaming and scaring the other humans. 

And as for it's drawings, Remus doesn't see a reason to be embarrassed about anything when its int he presence of Logan. Its human is so sweet and kind and understanding that there's really no point wasting energy on worrying if it will disappoint him. And luckily it had been able to draw a nice variety of its drawing talents today. There was a lovely view of a man on his knees, cock trapped in a cock ring so his head was swollen deliciously and leaking into a puddle in front of his thighs. It didn’t actually draw the hands that were pulling apart his asscheeks to make his hole visible, due to the angle of the image; but it was _heavily_ implied. It also drew a hermaphrodite with nice, large tits that were the majoirty anchor points that suspended the body from up on the ceiling with fancy Japanese bondage ropes, and clamps were stretching the breasts up by just a tight grip on their nipples. It had cut that drawing off right underneath the curve of the person’s shoulder blades so that their genitalia was up for debate, and therefore most successfully portraying a non-binary character in the nude— at least in Remus' perspective. 

And somehow, it was actually a really good artist. It was able to shade the image in just varying degrees of grey, black and white from the graphite pencil, and yet still create such a highly realistic drawing. Which of course, is why it took so long to make only three drawings along with a half-finished piece depicting a scaled demon in their full-demon form with a ball gag in their mouth. And if it happened to be someone it knew then Logan wouldn’t know the difference. It grinned widely,and rather excitedly to see how aroused it could make Logan, then handed the paper over with drawings on both sides. 

“I drew some a' my favorite scenes! I always draw when I’m bored, an' while I don’ really unda’stand math like you do cutie, I do unda'stand anatomy— I definitely do!” It grinned from ear-to-ear, absolutely beaming and eager to find out what Logan thought of its drawings. For some reason, it would rather have Logan's honest opinion more than it would rather have the guaranteed positive opinions of a thousand demons down in Hell... 

Logan received the paper and looked down at the drawings, not really sure what to say. It was interesting, because while this wasn't what he had expected to see,he hadn't honestly expected anything else either. Remus is an _incubus_ — of course it would be someone to draw things like this. Though, if he didn't concentrate on the overall imagery and instead just focused on bits and pieces at a time, he had to admit that it had done some really impressive work! The shading, details and realism of the pictures were absolutely perfect and on point. He looked back up to Remus as it grinned eagerly, it looked like it truly wanted to hear Logan's opinion on its drawings... 

"They're really good! You're amazing at drawing, Remus. It looks very real with the shading and minute details that one might not always take into account when working on a piece such as this." He answered while turning the paper around to see the other drawings again. He kept admiring its handwork for a long moment before he once again realized they still had a class they could potentially late to. He handed the paper back to Remus and swiftly swung his bad over his shoulder. "The last course is history," he spat out quickly to show that he was in a hurry, and yet he still stood and waited for Remus before he walked out of the classroom, back to his locker to exchange textbooks, and then to the classroom next door for his last lecture of this week.

Remus swore that its heart exploded inside its chest when Logan complimented it. Fuck! And it was smiling so wide that its fangs were visible for a few moments before it was able to get its human disguise under control. “Thank ya Logie!” It followed obediently after him like a lost duckling out of the classroom and to their pit stops before they finally reached his history class. Remus frowned as it looked into the classroom that looked to already be full.

“Ya know, I was around f'r a lotta more recent history— why can’t I jus' teach you firs'hand an’ then we can go home?” It whined, officially reaching its limit of being bored and of having to be quiet. Though it's bad temper could easily be attributed to the fact that it was getting rather hungry for the sexual energy it needed. When it got hungry, it got really testy and more dominant than usual. It demanded things, growling and taking what it wants, whenever it wants it. And what it wanted was to go back to Logan’s house, seduce him,and spoil him until his baby was squirming in pleasure. It was ashamed to admit that there was a good minute on their walk to the next lecture hall where it had debated on using just a little bit of its magic to make Logan unnaturally horny and offer its services— not to get away from him mind you, but to finally fucking eat. And though the deal would most likely be over the second Logan had sex, Remus found itself wanting to return to its home down in Lust's palace in Hell less and less. 


	17. Here, Have Some Tagged Content—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII! Sup my dudes, dudettes and nonbinary peeps— I'm not dead  
> ALL OF YOU ARE SO SWEET WITH ALL YOU COMMENTS AND I JUST WANTED TO TAKE A MINUTE TO THANK YOU AND SAY YOUR APPRECIATION OF MY WORK REALLY AND TRULY MAKES MY DAY!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry its been so long :( You would think being forced to stay at home for 24 hours a day, seven days a week, would clear a guy's schedule up.... yeah— that's not how life, works.

Logan smiled at Remus and tried not to react much when he saw its fangs, since they had quickly turned back to 'normal'. He smiled a bit, and held back a small laugh as it suggested that it could teach him. Honestly, he would have nothing against that; but, he had to go to the class anyway. That's just how school works unfortunately. "Sorry Remus, I wish that's how it worked; but I have to be here for the whole school day, and I have detention too..." he answers with a sad look staining his otherwise ethereal face.

Logan, like every other student who has ever gone to detention, /hates/ detention, with a passion that burns brighter than Hell. It's not like the poor kids can do anything in there either! No homework, no card games, no writing lines— nothing! They just have to sit there for an hour or so with absolutely no talking, no phones, and no noise whatsoever— you have a cold? Oh I'm sorry I don't care that you need to sneeze, do it silently or we can add a week to your prison sentence. He's sneezed twice in detention, and he has since learned to never breathe through his nose whilst inside the awful abandoned classroom that houses the after-prison jail-time service that is detention. You can't do anything, I've believed we've covered that, you just have to sit until the detention bell rings and signals it to be over, or until the teacher doesn't care enough to stay at school any longer. Of course, sometimes the teacher will go out into the hallway or a teacher's lounge to escape their own prison sentence for having drawn the shortest straw of the lot. No one likes rowdy young adults drunk off of three cans of booze, not even rowdy young adults drunk off of three cans of booze!. The teacher giving up is always a fun and welcome break for everyone, except for the unfortunate nerd— which luckily for Logan, today would be him! Yay. -_-

Well, honestly lucky for Logan, he and Remus had just arrived to the last classroom of their day. And they once again, sat at the very back of the class. According to the dusty white writing on the blackboard, the lesson was going to be about about the Versailles treaty. Logan turned to Remus, since the demon had brought up its expertise when it came down to history. "Do you happen to have any first-hand knowledge about the Versailles treaty and/or the end of World War I?"

Remus’ nose wrinkles as it follows Logan to the back of class. Detention was /at/ school? It had thought it would be like house-arrest, but a teacher came home with you or something. It knew for a fact that it would /not/ be able to be quiet for any amount of time with nothing to do, it would shrivel up and die in detention! It resolved to offering Logan its services, once more, for getting him out of punishment. 

Now don't get it wrong— It understood that Logan had been late, and so he needed to go to classes and catch up on his missed work, so making it seem like he had been at school would be counterproductive for him because he wuldn't learn the material. But surely he wouldn't mind if Remus seduced the teacher out of the detention's room so they could escape! It was a brilliant plan! Plus, Remus would finally get to eat and solve the burning hunger inside it... and then it whined and its head hit the desk with a loud thud.

It had realized there was no fucking /way/ it could do that, because the whole reason it was hungry in the first place was because it and Logan had to be in the /same room/. So how would he escape and allow Remus to catch up once it had thoroughly fucked the teacher. Fucking heaven! It always fails at the simplest fucking things. Logan wasn't getting his heart's desire, nor his dick's, and Remus couldn't even get him out of a damn detention. What kind of lust demon was it?!

It had been so caught up in its failure of a plan, and therefore failure of an existence, that it had barely caught onto the fact that Logan was talking to it. Wait— It could do that!

“A' course I do!" It cheered. "I was born in Hell in 1789 and since I’m a lust demon, most contracts are so caught up in gettin' the relief they wan', tha' they forget ta add-on the part of the deal that says I’ve gotta go back ta hell as soon as my purpose is fulfilled. I’ve gotten ta spend a lotta time in the mortal world... I jus'— ya know neva’ wanted ta go to school." 

It laughs a little sheepishly. "An’ the past thrity-five years I’ve been stuck with responsibilities in Hell, so I missed a lotta the invention a' the internet an’ phones an’ shit. But older history I’m good at! The Versailles Treaty was /borin'/. Lotta stuffy business men in suits talkin’ ‘bout politics for hours an' every single one of 'em believin' they're the smartest man in the room. Though it /was/ fun watchin’ the secretaries of the countries debate ova’ the stupidest shit— they's was like toddlers imitatin' their bitchy mothers. They would write stuff down, an’ then the Italian dude would snark a' the German one for surrenderin'. The Englan' an’ United States main dudes were like— bes’ frien’s— usually... but Wilson was a bitch 'bout his whole ‘fourteen point’ thing. It was real painful ta watch." It winces as if even the memory was cringey. 

"Though the worst part was bein’ in the room an’ watchin’ the Allied Nations like Italy an’ shit set such strict rules 'gainst Germany an’ seein’ how ticked off the dude was— then have them all think it was a good idea to set the rules an' guidelines in place. Honestly, there might not’ve been a Second World War had they all taken their heads outta their asses an’ been a bit more fair. I could sense the tension startin’ that day, an' I know for sure tha' if a lust demon is solvin' human problems betta' than humans can, tha' things are really fuckin' bad. An’ then a' course, not even half a' century later they was fightin’ again.” It grumbled, and looked a bit lost in thought. It’s eyebrows furrowed, and its lips pushed out into a pout that made its bottom lip look just perfect to nibble on— Lucifer, what it wouldn't give to just lean across the table and kiss Logan senseless.

Meanwhile Logan was also lost in thought. What the fuck had it meant when it said /1789?!/ Remus is 231 years old?

Logan was more than a little shocked that Remus seemed so young, and yet was older than most trees in the world. Regardless, he listened to what Remus was saying, taking up his notebook he had previously written in and started to write notes about what it was saying, when it started talking about how the treaty signing was boring. It might not have mentioned a lot of details, but it was interesting to hear the view of someone who was actually there, and from how it talked about it, it sounded like it wasn't just in the human world at the time, but that it was in the room when the treaty was officially signed. His theory was confirmed as it even said it itself. Remus had been in the room where the Allies wrote the Versailles Treaty... 

How unbelievable was that? Logan already knew that, the Versailles Treaty's rules and regulations was one of the main reasons Adolf Hitler came to power so easily and led the public of Germany so easily. All he had to do was rally the hate and outrage in German citizens towards the treaty, and towards the French, and became their savior as he offered his help. Again, it spoke that it could 'feel the tension that day'. It was there— like literally /there/, but how? 

"Remus, you talk as if you were in the room as the treaty was written. How did you even get there?" Logan had asked, intending to interrogate the demon, but then he noticed the look on its face. "Remus... are you okay?" 

Just as that last word left Logan's lips that Remus was still staring at, the teacher decided to start the lesson. Logan's posture immediately straightened, and eyes became figuratively glued to the blackboard and teacher in front of them. This particular instructor was one of the harsher and less lenient ones that Logan had mentioned. She was very strict when it came to both discipline and mandatory silence in her class.

Logan wrote down something on a piece of paper from his notebook, not risking to look down at the paper as he was writing, and then ripped it out of his notebook as quietly as possible. He handed it to Remus when the teacher had turned around to write on the blackboard. On the top of the paper was written:

Would you write your answers here?  
You are not required to however, if you do not feel like it. 

It was just as well written as it would have been had he looked while writing it. He wrote 'answer/s/', meaning both if he was okay, and if and how he was there when the treaty was written. The next hour passed with Logan barely making a sound. In fact, the only sound in the entire room came from pencils scratching on paper.

Remus was shocked out of the past with Logan’s question, having opened its mouth to answer him slyly with something along the lines of 'Well I'd be better with your body underneath mine~' when the teacher started yapping. It had a fleeting thought that the teacher should give her kids a warning to wrap up their conversation at the very least, but because this seemed like the science class in that all the students were terrified of their instructor; and thus, were deadly silent as they were given a dull, boring lecture on shit it already knew it decided to just hold its tongue for once. 

But that didn't stop it from being dramatic. It groaned silently, throwing its head down on the table only to be reprimanded to 'follow school rules' and ‘keep your head up young /man/‘. Its eye twitched at that, but held itself together from lashing out at her. Because if it was being fair, the teacher hadn’t known that it wasn’t male, nor was it a human, so in all honesty ‘man’ would be an incorrect term for it all together... though it still wished it had been asked for its pronouns since it was obviously new to this class, if not new to the entire school they were in. And Remus being the petty bitch that it is, decided to completely ignore her lecture, and instead took up a lot of its time in that last class after that writing on the piece of paper so it was actually legible for Logan to read. It’s usual handwriting was in really uncaring, yet somehow also purposefully fancy cursive that it had learned for the sole purpose of pissing off its Mom whenever she read its reports on visits to other levels of hell. Like I said: it is a petty bitch. 

It wrote each printed letter carefully, though it was still bored for another fifteen minutes before the bell finally fucking rang. It's letter to Logan filled up the entire page of notebook paper and a little of the back page as well. It wrote: 

"Well you know that the Germans were basically fucked right? The representatives were shown the terms of the treaty only a few weeks before they had to sign it and then when they did read the godawful terms they it had they didn’t really have a choice in the matter when it came to compromise." It wasn't very skilled when it came to punctuation if the utter lack of commas there irritates you. And if it does, suck it up, sunshine. "Their military was basically non-existent at this point so that knocked out extending the war to get better terms out of the Allies and if they didn’t sign it then the Big Three Motherfuckers would just invade. And then basically bye-bye Germany. But the general German public knew about the treaty terms too, so obvois- obvousl- obvillulsy- CLEARLY—“ it wasn’t very good at spelling either... “—they were against signing it. And so you can just imagine the kind of stress the representatives were dealing with! So I got summoned to a guy who wanted to be able to come immediately after the treaty was signed to get some of the stress off the best way men know how. And that vanilla fool took me with him with the Germans! I used this spell to make me invisible to other humans unless you were specifically looking for a demon, which by the way doesn’t work anymore because my great grandpa banned those in Hell. Because not all of us Lust demons have a moral code like me. Anyway I used that spell and got to float above the table and shit. You should’ve seen my guy’s face when I started making hats fall off of people’s heads and making pens roll off the table like I was a fucking ghost! I thought he was going to pass out, and Satan knows he wishes he summoned a succubus instead so he could have fucked the misbehavior out of me. But yeah he was boring but the palace was cool! Though the Hall of Mirrors didn’t even have that many mirrors, and the ones they did have, gave me a headache because of the spell I used which apparently was banned for a reason in the mortal world besides preventin' demonic rape. But I learned my lesson at least!"

It wrote with its tongue sticking out, and then sighed when it looked at the clock and recognized that they still had time left to suffer. It passes time by scribbling a rough sketch of the palace gates in France with a mini Eiffel Tower off in the distance even though you couldn’t actually see the monument from there.

It was the aesthetic, alright? You've got to be willing to bend the truth for the sake of art sometimes! You know! Like... writing a story and changing the events of old historical moments for the sake of plot— 

When Logan had the opportunity to look at what Remus had written, he looked almost in awe as he did so. He couldn't believe Remus had actually been there, in the room, at the same time as the Versailles Treaty was written and signed. And the drawing was really good! 

Though, Logan couldn't really say if it was accurate or not, having never been there himself. In fact, he's never even been outside of America. He really wants to though. He has a full list of places he wishes he can visit some day. Some were more specific than others, and most of them were in Europe. The list included places like Rome, the Eiffel tower, Cape Town and the pyramids in Cairo. Most of them were places he personally thought people should visit at least once in their life. But there where also a few that were more specific to his own interests, like some science labs in Switzerland that he had heard a lot about, and Denmark where they have an entire scientific department dedicated to researching life in outer space. The list included almost everywhere even remotely interesting, from the natural beauty of Niagara Falls, to the busy streets of Tokyo, to the ancient ruins of old castles in Scotland. 

Logan basically wanted to go anywhere there was a possibility to learn something. Except maybe heaven and hell... Those two weren't on the list, as he hadn't been aware that the two are actually real places and not just a fictional peace of mind for people that was thought of only so children, and eventually adults, would learn to behave by the rules the old Catholic Church preached. Maybe he'd add them to the list now? Could someone even visit both places? Before meeting Remus Logan had, believe it or not, been a doubting atheist. Which might make you wonder why he tried to summon a demon, and the only real answer to that question was that he wasn't sure what to write about. He had originally thought of writing about the fictionionalness of it all, and have the ultimate proof by trying, and failing, to summon a demon. And Logan had somehow miraculously failed at failing... Does that count as succeeding? He /had/ made it on the first try— and as he thought about it, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be here with Remus now, considering he was only going to give the ritual one shot. 

They were now standing by Logan's locker, putting the student's books back before the inevitable. A look of dread and slight fear washed over Logan's face as he thought about it. He'd been in detention twice before, each time swearing he wasn't going to get it again. He hated it. The whole detention would always quickly change into a hierarchy the second the teacher walked out of the room.

And in that particular hierarchy— Logan held the rank below a footstool... literally.


	18. FUCK YEAH! No more school!

Yeah... Like he had _literally_ been forced down onto all fours, and used as a stool for one of the ringleader's feet once. As you can probably guess, Logan isn't really one to stand up for himself in general, but especially not at school. Back in primary school and such, he used to be bullied _a lot_ , but his old bullies had grown tired of him overtime, and some miraculously matured, until he was left with his current situation. In Logan's eyes, he was having amazing luck... well, until detention that is. 

"Can I keep this?" Logan asked, realizing he was still looking down at the page of firsthand history in his hands, then looked up at Remus with a slight smile, trying to hide the worry that he wasn't aware he had shown so very clearly mere seconds ago. He looked down at the drawing of France on the paper, and remembering how eager Remus had been for his previous approval, he spoke up when he looked up at it again. "You are truly a fantastic artist."

Remus could tell that Logan was awestruck at its experience in the world around them. After all, it had such a longer lifespan than any human— and this one was barely legal at that. He probably has spent his entire life being told that the only people alive to remember events like the end of WWI were too old to even recall such events, much less to this detail. 

Remus supposes that its paper and drawing was the cause of the smile on his face... but it couldn’t discern as to why he looked so... maybe scared wasn’t the right word, perhaps defeated? It doesn’t really know to be honest. Just that Logan looks nervous about something but at the same time he appears reserved as if absolutely nothing will change the outcome he’s worrying about. 

It wanted to ask what the problem was, but it also didn’t want to push his boundaries too far. Not a lot of people, human or demonic, are able put up with Remus for over an hour or two. And yet here Logan was; talking with it, staying in the same room as it, and having a one-on-one conversation with it as if it somehow _wasn’t_ a burden to him or a damper on his day. 

It chuckled lightly when he asked so tentatively to keep the paper. “Well a' course ya can! I bet havin’ a primary source like me in ya demons paper will be awesome!” It grins widely, subtly trying to wiggle its tail underneath its glamour out of excitement. But also because it's starting to cramp from sitting in the stiff, plastic chairs the students were forced to sit in all day long with only short breaks in between running from rooms to lockers to another room. It was stressful, even for a demon Duke-thing like it was.   
It followed Logan to the room where their detention was, but there was a sign up on the door that said the teacher would be back ‘before detention ends’ but had a headache and wasn’t there.

Logan stopped dead in front of the door, and it could see the waves of tension and fear roll off his body. “Uhh... Lo? Wha’s'a matta’? I thought we hadda be here f’r an hour or somethin'?”

Logan hadn't seen the note until he was standing right in front the door, as he didn't expect something to throw a wrench in his schedule like that. 

To tell the truth, he isn't really sure as to what happened. His brain just kind of went into a panic-mode. He just froze. Standing in place looking like an idiot as he stared in fear at the note. 'Before detention ends' could mean almost anything! The teacher could come back anytime between now to only the last 5 minutes of detention! He was stuck on his own unfortunately to deal with the assholes inside without a proper adult to put them in their place. 

He's dead... He's so fucking dead!   
He had actually forgotten Remus was there for a hot minute, only noticing when it spoke up, and tapped his shoulder gently to bring him out of his deer-in-headlights sort of

state. Logan genuinely tried to just shake it off, maybe more for Remus' sake, than for his own. It shouldn't have to take care of him. It shouldn't have to worry about some nobody human like him. There are literally 7.7 billion people in the world; and at least 4 billion of them, though Logan personally guarantees more, had to be more interesting and more accomplished than him. It should be able to just visit one of them. It didn't deserve to be stuck here with the likes of him. 

Logan turned to Remus, and gave it a thin, forced smile. "Nothing's the matter. I am fine, and yes, we have to be here for an hour or so." Logan goes to open the door, before the guilt weighs his limbs down heavier than cement. He can't risk Remus getting hurt or caught up in his drama. "But, there's just one thing..." 

He pauses. Is he really going to ask Remus not to help him? What if it could actually do something? "Err... If you..." 

Logan can't decide if Remus would mind or not, and his own anxious mind won't allow him to become a burden. "If something happens in there... There's no... Just— you shouldn't interfere, okay? Everything that happens in there, that's just how the world is. It, nor am I, your problem. I can give you a book to draw in as you technically don't have detention now, and then you can just sit and draw, and ignore the background noise. Please don't tell the teacher what happened in the room when she comes back, either, alright? She doesn't need to know." Logan fears that they would go back to beating him regularly if someone found he had been the one to snitch on them— because technically as soon as whatever contract this is that Remus made is completed, it won't be around to claim its decision. 

Logan took a deep breath, and opened the door to his worst nightmare. Everyone was staring at him, half of the group of druggies with an evil grin plastered on their faces. He felt his breath hitch, and his heart rate raise. He tried to control his biological reactions to his fear, hoping that he could convince his body that this wasn't scary or nerve-wracking in the slightest and thus give the assholes less material to use against him. It was so much better to teach himself to be emotionless, than to openly show fear and get torn to pieces because of it. 

Now let's get this gay, Remus is no stranger to snitches. And trust me when I say it was no stranger to bullies either. It seems everything clicked into place when it watched the group of stereotypical alpha-males grin at Logan like he was struggling swimmer dinner for a family of hungry and morally-disgusting sharks. 

It knew at that point that Logan had been dreading showing up late to school not because of all the bullshit teachers he has had to deal with throughout the day; but because he knew his classmates would devour him like a soul for half-price. Remus could tell that Logan meant what he said... as sad as the truth made Remus feel, it knew that Logan fully expected Remus to ignore whatever god-awful treatment they would treat him with. Remus didn't want to make Logan lose his trust in it, so it decided to find a seat close to the front as well, but it swore it wouldn’t let this go too far.

As he went to sit down, his eyes were glued to the ground instead of on the single group of boys who jeered at him. 

You might think this kind of behavior would get these kids expelled immediately at college, and you'd be right. It was even more embarrassing for Logan to admit... but his main antagonizes actually attended the high school that was attached to Logan's university's campus to save his city money on two different plots of land. These particular kids were juniors who wanted to get their kicks out before they needed to actually crack down on their school work in senior year. 

He sits down in one of the seats in the front of the class, and despite knowing that he wouldn't get to just have a calm hour of staring at the clock, or on his phone, he had hoped for a little reprieve. But it hadn't been as much as 20 seconds before four out of the six guys had gathered around his desk— there was no such thing as escape for him now. 

"Aren't you sitting the wrong place?" A kid with horrid acne and an unappealing crooked tooth right in the front of his mouth, says with a fake sympathetic note in his voice.  
"I think he is." The second male wasn't as good of an actor because he had broken off into giggles three times trying to say that four-word sentence. Logan refused to show even a hint of emotion on his face. He had been covered in plaster and was practically asking for them to up the ante by not entertaining their efforts to make him tick. Not even the fear that had been there a minute ago was left. Logan was gone. And all that remained was— "Does the robot need help?" 

Ah, right. The 'robot'. The part of Logan that he used to show the majority of the world as a front to keep his school life and social life separate. But as time dragged on, Logan had steadily become this machine. He had scheduled times of the day to do simple things like going to the bathroom and drinking water to stay alive. He sometimes forgot to feed himself because he just didn't see himself as human like everyone around him. He felt detached from he world he regularly lives in. He has shut down almost everything besides the work he needs to do to earn his degree. He had always reasoned with himself that he would take time for himself later, after this essay, after this test he was studying for was completed, after he performs this one experiment, after college even! And yet... some part of Logan knew that he wasn't likely to ever stop running himself ragged. 

This all ran through Logan's head as he moved on auto-pilot. He shook his head in response to their question and didn't do anything else other than stand up. He walked over to where the other two were seated, and waited for them there since he knew what was to inevitably happen. He did actually look quite like a robot. Ashamed of himself, and ashamed of what he tried so hard not to be while in front of Remus. He was so ashamed that he didn't look at the demon at all— didn't even glance in its direction.

Remus was seething silently, but it kept quiet still. They wouldn't do anything to Logan on its watch... well, at least nothing demeaning, and nothing humiliating. It would respect Logan’s wishes until it had to step in. Luckily, Remus knew exactly how to stop these no-good, jerk-ass, bull-shitting fuck-wads— and it knew more than one way too. There were so many painful and embarrassing curses it knew how to inflict on human people with black souls— and despite being barely legal, three out of four of the main boys had souls as black and as thick as tar. Though, Remus also knew Logan would figuratively kill it and wear its skin as a pelt if it did anything like that— or maybe literally... regardless, that left it with the risky option, but one it would have great fun carrying out when these assholes inevitably stepped out of line. 

And so, it very reluctantly, sat still to observe all their actions, while also appearing to be reading a random book it had summoned.

Logan looked at the guys in front of him, knowing there were more behind him, as he had almost literally walked into the lions' den. He was terrified, though he was able to keep his facial expression unreadable. He knew from experience that if he didn't show any emotions or react in any big ways, there would be less damage, emotionally and physically. If he just did as they told him, no talking back, no questioning, and no hesitating, they'd grow bored of him... eventually... right? They'd done so before, and hopefully they would again. 

Not before they've had some fun with him of course. They would try to break him apart bit by bit before leaving him to be alone among his own self-deprecating thoughts that would do just as much damage as they have. Luckily, they didn't seem to care all that much about Remus. Its punk-style of clothing and the dangerous look in its eyes probably made them not want to mess with it. Logan looked over at the teenagers as they stared him down, still grinning evilly. One of those standing in front of him pointed down towards the floor with one chubby and oddly hairy finger and spoke in a commanding voice, "Down! Now. Or do we need to reprogram your system, _Robot?_ ~" They all seemed to show this wolfish grin at that word. The same word that caused fear to flash through Logan's wide eyes for less than a second, but it had still appeared through his mask. He had shown weakness, and all he could do was pray that he hadn't been caught.

Clearly, Remus noticed that something had happened. The nickname made him look down slightly, right below the guys chin, struggling to not show any emotion at all, like the nickname suggests. He'd 'won' it one of the first times was beat up. He'd been told to not show fear by his mother all his life, but Logan wasn't any good with emotions then, and still isn't, so instead of showing no fear, he decided to just show no emotions at all. They'd said he was an emotionless robot. Which was kind of fair considering he wasn't even crying whilst he was getting beat, but they had stopped, so it worked... Right? 

Logan didn't hesitate to get down on his knees, followed by getting one sideways kick in the stomach and one in the back simultaneously, making him lay there in a prayer position, having put his hands in front of him to lessen the fall. Logan took a moment to catch his breath before he realized they were saying something. "...the desk." No... No, no, no! Nonononono—! He didn't hear the whole thing!

A sharp kick collided with his ribs when he didn't move to do as directed, followed by an angry "Under! Now!" Logan quickly crawled under the desk and curled up into a ball to sort of comfort himself... not that a robot needed comfort though. Now all he could do was await further instructions and try to rest his slightly-bruised upper body, knowing that this really wasn't that bad, that there'd be more to come. And as long as Remus didn't interfere, or say anything, he might just be told to stay underneath the desk until the teacher arrives.

Remus winced as it heard and was forced to simply watch Logan get figuratively-fucked from all angles. Forced to watch how its beautiful and fragile human shut himself down, and acted as if nothing was happening to him at all. It all made Remus' heart ache, but it was told to stay put... It didn't want to offend Logan by assuming he was so fragile that he couldn't handle a few blows. 

But the moment they made him crawl under the desk, too many images came to mind. Logan being forced to suck their dicks, one by one. Logan being forced to lick their feet clean. Logan being forced to cockwarm until the hour was over. It knew those were all the more sexual options, but you don’t just expect _a sex demon_ to think of the more innocent ways to harm someone when made to crawl under a desk. 

It stood up, the chair it had been sitting in scrapes loudly across the floor. It flashed the bullies a cocky smile as it sauntered over to them. “Hey boys~” It purred with its voice darker and deeper than the Mariana Trench and smoother than boiled honey. It made itself at home by sitting on top of the desk Logan was under and let its magic start to sweep the space surrounding them.

“What are ya plannin’ on doin’ to the poor soul unda’ the desk ova' here?~ Looks like ya know wha’cha doin’ from the way ev'ryone cowers 'way from ya~” 

Logan heard Remus' heels click on the tile floor as it came over, and his own breath hitched— it wasn't supposed to do anything! He had told it to _stay away_! He listened to it intently as it talked, but he didn't dare to move, or even make an indication that he knew Remus was now also there. He hadn't been allowed to, hadn't been given any instructions. He knew from experince what would happen if he did something he hadn't been told to do.

The other people in the room looked at Remus with questioning and confused expressions. Who did this guy think he was? "Oh! I'm sorry— but who are _you?_ " The boy talking was the same one who had given Logan his commands, most likely their leader. His tone and posture was arrogant and supercilious. He looked at Remus as if he was just some dirt under his shoe.

He smiled slightly, looking almost proudly, as Remus asks its question. "Not that this concerns you at all, but it's not like he has a lot of purposes— He's a robot. Emotionless and in need of reprogramming. His only uses are as a footstool, as punching bag, and for doing homework. And if he fails to do as he's told, he'll need a restart." The boy smirked wide as he said that last sentence, looking amused as he watched Remus. 

Remus raises an eyebrow, clenching its fists as he purrs sickeningly sweet, “See, I know tha’ a robot is smarter than all four of ya asses combined if I took ya sexual prowess on a scale of one ta a thousand an' added it to your collective IQ it would _still_ be in the negatives.” It stepped forward, danger rolling off of it in waves as its fangs peeked out of its snarl. “But tha’ ain’t the topic of discussion now is it— y’all couldn’t hold one a' those ta'getha' long 'nough for it ta actually matta’ anyway. So tell me— What is a reboot?”   
Logan was incredibly tense underneath the desk Remus sat on. He knew Remus was doing this all with good intentions, and was trying its best to help him. But he also knew that the second it was gone, his next meeting with these guys would be as close to literal hell as a still living person could experience.

The bitches looked at Remus, angry, annoyed, and confused. They had gotten most of what he said, though they hadn't really understood his insults that well. They did however, understand that it was insulting them, and they were not about to stand there and just take it. "You didn't answer my question though. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" The boy in the front didn't smirk anymore, he was just annoyed, he didn't care for Remus. But the demon found it amusing that its home was spat out at it as if it was an insult. 

"And who doesn't know what a reboot is? How old are you?" He scoffed and turned his back to it arrogantly. "If you seriously don't know the meaning of the word 'reboot' it's basically the act of turning a computer off and on again. It's different how we do it from time to time of course, but the outcome is always the same. That robot, just like any other, is just a useless little limp object without instructions and programming. Just look at it." The boy pointed towards Logan, calling him 'it' as in an object. And as you can guess, that hit a nerve with Remus. "That thing hasn't even moved a muscle since I told it to crawl under there. Which means the robot has finally learned who's in charge." While saying this, the boy fucked up by not watching Remus grow from annoyed and protective to about to cause a volcanic eruption level of pissed, squatting to look at Logan, all while widely smirking yet again.  
Remus growled lowly. It was literally animalistic as it surged forward and picked the boy up by his collar, then slammed him against the blackboard. “Me? Who am _I?!_ I’m your

absolute worst nightmare, kid.~ You think I look intimidatin’ _now?_ Wait until ya get down ta where I’m from.~ Because I will do ta you a hundred times wha’ ya’ve done ta Logan.~ He is _mine_ and you will _never, **EVER**_ touch, talk, or even look a' him without me comin’ ta fuck you up~ _He_ —“ It points to Logan who it doesn’t even look at, “Is not an _it_. Use proper fuckin’ pronouns or else I’ll have ta teach ya a lesson ‘bout tha’ too~” It snarls and throws the bully toward the middle of the room. He stumbles and then hits the desk with the force of how harshly Remus had thrown him. Remus was _very_ strong. At this point there was a visibly opaque shadow of its tail lashing angrily behind it like a cat's, but luckily its physical form hadn’t appeared yet. It's horns were also visible in its shadow. 

“Do ya get it, ya _moron?!_ Or does I need ta prove it?” It wasn’t dumb, it was well aware that as soon as it didn’t show up to school alongside Logan, these assholes would mess with him, but even worse now that something had been said to them. It was preventing that, preventing it all for sure.

The boys' smirks quickly disappeared, exchanged with angry looks, a look of which just as quickly turned into I-just-pissed-my-pants terrified as he looked up at Remus. The other guys in the room jolted away as they watched their 'leader' fly across the classroom and hit the desk. They just stood there and watched it, all of them too scared to do anything, not wanting to be taken down in the crossfire. 

But at this point, Logan had started crying under the desk. He still hadn't moved an inch, and his head was still buried in his knees and sheltered under his arms. His crying was damn-near silent, so it was impossible to notice anything was seriously wrong unless you actually looked at his trembling form hidden underneath the large, oaken desk. The scary part of this was, that Logan wasn't sure why he was crying now of all times. It seemed as if he just couldn't take another fucking second of the drama coming from above him. However, it didn't really matter if he was crying from fear that he would be beat up every day for a month the day Remus isn't there with him anymore, or if it was the way Remus had come to help him not expecting a thing in return like no one else has ever done, or even if he just realized they had only met each other the day before. And maybe, just maybe, if had a little to do with the feelings he got when it had yelled out, "He is _mine_ ," because for some reason made him smile slightly through the tears. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to cling to Remus. He wanted to lay in bed with it and feel protected in its arms like the day before. He wanted to just let himself cry into its shoulder and let himself be emotional around someone for once. It's a tad bit ironic that the only person he feels safe with is a honest-to-god demon, but he's too overwhelmed to self-deprecate himself any further so he'll just ignore that fact for now. But while Logan might feel safe with Remus around, he still wasn't going to move any time soon, instead he payed close attention to the other's conversation. Concentrating on his hearing, and trying to stop the steady flow of silent tears, he sat curled up and hidden away. He tried to find out all of what was happening without having to look.

Remus glared at the boys, but upon seeing an annoyed-looking adult approach the door and so it literally snapped its fingers, causing magic to spread out across the floor to seal its next words. “Ya won’t say a word a' this ta _anyone_. An' if ya eva' touch him again? You’ll wish you’d neva' been born in the firs' place.” It glared hatefully at the dark-souled boys, snarling as they scrambled back into their seats and said, “Yes Sir!” It took all of its strength to ignore that part completely and leave it be. It gently knelt down to see Logan's quivering form on the floor. 

That was when the teacher got back. It panicked, not wanting to have Logan freak out more if the teacher decided that the demon and its human were doing something wrong. So it stood up hastily, “Hello there, I know we got like ten minutes a' detention left, but my friend ‘ere started pukin’. Can I take 'im home since the nurse is closed durin' afta’ school hours?” It actually had no idea if that was true; but if it wasn’t, the nurse was about to feel a desperate need to masturbate, and close the clinic early anyway. 

The teacher bit her lip, then looked at the time, and then at the desk that hid Logan from her sight. “Uhh... sure? Yeah. Yeah, sure. Just don't— don’t tell anyone I let you go home early or I'll claim that I did no such thing.” And then she walked right back out. Remus knelt down and offered its arms out to Logan. “C’m’on darlin’, lets get outta here”

Logan didn't move much. He had stopped paying attention a while ago, now he just sat stone still, hugging his knees tightly, and tried to fight back the tears that continued to spill down his cheeks. He still wasn't quite sure why he was crying, but he knew that he ~~wanted~~ _needed_ a hug. He just wanted to feel safe in someone's arms, but he didn't know how to ask for it. 

On another note, his voice was completely gone. Well, not really— but he hadn't used it in a while and he didn't dare try to speak lest he be punished for it. Then he heard Remus say 'darling' and looked up to it. It had its arms extended towards him, and Logan really just wanted to throw himself in Remus's arms and cling to it and cry into it, but he didn't. Instead he just slowly crawled out of underneath the desk towards Remus and took its hand as he got up. 

The teacher didn't need much convincing that Logan was sick; after all, he looked extremely pale and like he was about to throw up. He swayed as he walked over to gather his things. He'd gotten a limp from the kick to his side from earlier, so when he was walking it was both slowly and a bit staggered to the left side.

Remus glared at the boys with a sneer on its upper lip because they had hurt _its_ Logan. It may or may not have sent a blue balls curse towards all four of them as it walks with Logan outside the classroom door. The very second the door closed, Remus picked Logan up in a princess carry. 

“Oh Lo... I’m so sorry I couldn’t do tha’ much for ya. I wanted ta help ya a'fore but ya said not to— oh Logan... baby I’m so sorry f’r lettin’ ya get hurt. It'll neva’ eva’ happen again. I swears.” And it truly did mean it. No one would hurt its human in his life or his afterlife. Logan would ideally go to heaven... ideally fro Logan at least. Remus selfishly hoped that he’d get thrown down to hell so it could have him forever in the palace until it died and inevitably was sent to burn in eternal damnation for being a product of hell. But it didn’t have to worry, demons lifespan last to at least 5,600 years. It teleported them directly into Logan’s bedroom and hugged him tightly. “Oh baby... you’re okay now. You're safe. Ya don’ gotta be strong f’r no one no more. I’ll protect ya. For eva’ an’ f'r always.” It kissed his temple gently, wishing it could do more to help him. “I jus’ wanna help you.” It confessed softly.

Logan felt broken down and so very small. He hadn't thought it would be so upset that he was beat up a bit. He'd gone through this so many times before now. He was used to the abuse unfortunately. 

But for some reason... having it there and having it stand up for him... It made him feel so fucking fragile. It made him feel like he was bad. It made him feel like he was failing Remus by not having done anything to help himself. He felt guilty for just staying underneath the desk and bawling like a baby, while it fought and defended him.   
His emotions were in such disarray that when the door closed and he was picked up by Remus, Logan started crying again. He didn't make a sound, but the many, many tears were steadily falling as he buried his face in its chest. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. He didn't feel like he _could_ do anything, honestly. 

He felt fragile. He felt so damaged that he almost felt undeniably broken, He felt useless, and he just wanted someone to reassure him things were okay— or at least things were going to be okay eventually. He wanted someone to hold him tight, and to care for him. He wanted someone to cuddle him and coo softly to him so he didn't feel so... so... so _little_ anymore. 

But he didn't know how to express any of this. He didn't know how to tell it what he felt like he didn't just want, but what he needed deep in his heart. And so he just cried his silent tears as he clung to Remus and listened to it talk. When it teleported them to his room, and hugged him he hugged it back at once, melting more and more as he listened to what it was saying. 

He was okay. He was safe. He didn't need to be strong. Remus would protect him. He was safe with Remus. He _felt_ safe with Remus. Logan, as a person who'd never been big on trust, found himself trusting a demon of all creatures, and it felt weird. Not to trust Remus! No, he didn't see any difference between Remus and any other human just because it was a different species. He felt weird because he was trusting someone. He was willingly believing someone would stand up for him and help him when he needed it.   
When it said that last sentence, he wanted to answer. He wanted to just tell it that it already has helped him. It has helped him so fucking much. There was no reason for it to go out of its way to do anything more for him. He knew deep down that he wasn't worth all this effort....


	19. May The Fluff Be With You <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did... Did I make y'all wait for this chapter for an extra 5 days because I wanted to make this pun today?
> 
> ....
> 
> Yeah I did ':D

Remus hated the feeling of Logan's tears soaking into its crop top. Not because its get-up was getting wet, and gross, and warm from the salty tears; but because they were _Logan’s_ tears. And it _hated_ that Logan was so upset, and it was all Remus' fault! It should’ve stepped in before any of that happened at detention, and taken Logan home directly after school and write an excuse for him for his absence in detention. Or maybe it shouldn’t’ve made Logan eat breakfast so they weren’t later to school. Or maybe it should’ve known in advance to set an alarm and woken Logan up on time to attend the whole school day from the very beginning. 

As Remus misplaced guilt upon itself, it also held Logan in its arms as it gently sat the both of them down on his bed. It allowed its fingers comb through his hair as it whispered sweet reassurances in his ear and rocked him gently. “Oh Logan... It’s alright baby. You can cry. You's was so brave an’ then here ya are lettin' me take care a' ya. Ya such a good boy, Lo.”

Logan curled up more so he could lean into it's embrace easier and at more comfortable angle. He lifted his legs up to their chests, and closed his eyes in an attempt to make less tears fall. Though that didn't work. He listened to its gentle and coaxing whispers, and in his little headspace he just melted into the genuine care Remus presented. It truly believed every word it uttered. And his inner voice parroted the kind words along with Remus. He is alright. It's okay for him to cry. He was brave. Remus would take care of him. He is going to be okay. He is safe now. He was good. He had done good. 

Logan felt safe with Remus, regardless of the fact that it was a demonic creature from Hell. He felt like he could trust it. 

Logan thought more about why on earth, or hell, he felt this way towards a demon he met less than a day ago. His cries tapered off as he thought and remembered small bits and pieces of their adventure thus far. 

Remus had sweetly called him baby; and earlier, it had called him _its_ while it was trying to protect him against the bullies. For some reason, he liked that. It felt oddly comforting to know that he wasn't in control, and that he didn't need to be in control. It was comforting that he no longer needed to know exactly where everything was, what the time was, what he should be doing, what wasn't getting done, or what he should be doing with his life instead of working nonstop. He felt comfortable just lying there and crying in Remus' arms. He felt a rush of relief as he reached out to hug it tight, and for just one minute, for a single moment, he felt okay with the fact that he just didn't want to think. He was at peace with the growing need inside him that wanted to cuddle with Remus and let everything else in the world go on without them.

Remus hadn’t noticed Logan's change in attitude at first; it was much more focused with trying to calm its mate— Err, its human— wait no! Its— no! Damn it! 

As much as it wants to call Logan as its own, it would never make a move on Logan unless he wanted it and had verbally, and clearly, consented. It was a _lust demon_ , a being that ran off of sexual pleasure and yet a being who's heart was overwhelmed with the intense desire to protect and calm and cherish a human for the first time. It was confused by its feelings, and having its thought automatically assume things like the fact that Logan was its made it extremely uncomfortable.  
In it's mind, Logan surely knew that any and all advances he wanted to make towards it would be more than welcomed. So if Logan wasn't kissing it or grinding against it, then he didn't want any of Remus' emotions. In its mind, Logan was simply looking for a friend... or maybe just an acquaintance. Logan would never cuddle up to it— like he was now! Remus did a double take and saw the smoothed stress lines framing Logan's angelic face. It gently pressed two fingers to his forehead, and with a gentle brush at the surface of his headspace it reeled back. And so now that it wasn’t panicking about Logan being hurt, it got to panic for a whole new reason. Its sub has gone into littlespace—

You can’t have anyone consent in headspace!!! It had no idea what to do about this new constant contact that Logan wasn't properly thinking about, what if he was disgusted by it and had only been nice because he was essentially forced to choose between possibly killing himself to perform an exorcism, or let it hang around in the same room as him. 

And yet despite its worries, it continued to hold him as its mind raced. It softly whispered more praise than it did reassurances to him as he calmed down. After all, Logan should know he would _always_ be safe with it. Remus suddenly slumped forward with a sigh of relief though as it poked around with his aura to see what kind of headspace Logan was in, and what he needed from it. 

Its baby boy wasn’t in a _sexual_ headspace, he was using one of those comfort tool thingies! So basically— it just needs to cut all the palming, and spanking, and teasing, and kissing out of its usual little routine, and then it could easily take care of Logan, right? Fuck.... it sure hoped so—

It took a deep breath now that Logan’s cries had slowly turned into soft hiccups and petulant sniffles. It prepared for a moment, and then turned him to straddle its lap and tried very hard to not get well... hard. 

“Hey there, pretty baby~ I’m so proud of you~” It cooed to him and cupped his face, whilst its thumb brushes his drying tears away. “Do ya think you can tell me how old ya are sweetheart? Jus' so I know how ta take care a' my precious li’l’ bundle a' cutie~” It chuckled and took the opportunity to kiss his nose platonicaly. And yes. It knew that it was an _absolutely terrible_ idea to do so, but it really couldn't help but place that sweet kiss on his nose anyway. Fuck— it's a good thing Remus is already a demon, because it was going to Hell for basically taking advantage of its sweet and beautiful human by kissing him when he couldn’t even kick it in the dick if he wanted to. 

Oh, but it felt so _right_ to show him its genuine affection so purely— Satan's sake... was it growing soft? 

Logan was unaware of Remus' internal struggle. He was content to be curled up to Remus's chest with his eyes closed. He was just enjoying being wrapped up in an embrace after so long without any kind of familiar contact like this. He listened to its every word, and had begun to smile just slightly. He had slowly, but surely, stopped crying and now it almost looked as if he was falling asleep. 

He slowly nuzzled his head against Remus' chest like a sleepy kitten as he heard it start talking again. It was proud of him? Why would it be proud of Logan of all humans?

Logan leaned his face into Remus' touch as he felt its thumbs brushing over his skin. He slowly nodded and opened his mouth to answer it confidently, but for some odd reason, his declaration turned into a shy whisper. "Ninet'n." He opened his eyes, which was weird considering he hadn't remembered closing them, when he was kissed on the nose. He looked up at Remus with a small smile and a faint blush on his cheeks. Even though he didn't seem to notice it himself, he looked so very innocent and little, because in a sense he was. He nuzzled his heavy head back into Remus' chest and let his eyes close once again. He just let the feeling of relaxation and safety melt him into a bundle of cuddles.

Remus finally realized what that something it couldn't ever remember feeling was— pure, unadulterated, sincere, and innocent love. It felt its heart swell to the size of the precious cuddle bug in its lap and it honest-to-Lucifer started crying. It was suddenly overwhelmed with the intense feelings of love it felt for its human. He was so adorable— clearly a Little, and yet insisting he was his usual age of nineteen was adorable. Leaning into his touch like a needy kitten was adorable. Relaxing in the lap of a fucking _demon_ was stupidly adorable. 

As he felt something hit his skin, Logan slowly opened his eyes again to look up his demon. Remus was crying... Why was it crying? Was there anything he could do to help it? Logan just looked up at it with big, worried, and tired eyes. Maybe some cuddles would help it feel better?

And yes, _his_ demon. If Remus could call Logan its, then Logan would call Remus his. 

Remus smiled brighter as Logan's arms wrapped around its waist. He was just so caring and sweet. It didn't understand how anyone could bully such a darling like Logan. It loved everything its learnt about him so far, and it couldn’t help but be absolutely certain that it would love everything else it continues to learn about him. Humans were just too flawed to realize that a prize such as Logan needed to be treasured rather than beaten down and made to behave. But that was okay. Remus would do what the humans in Logan's mortal life failed to do. It would love him unconditionally and treat him like he was the Prince of The Underworld.

It slowly scratched his scalp with its nails, not its claws since it didn’t want to hurt him, and slowly its fingers weaved in and out of his strands of cocoa brown hair. It couldn’t reach his forehead to kiss it from this angle, and so it just whispered, “Sleep well, baby. I’ll be righ' here when ya wake up.” And with that, its human nodded off into a realm made of dreams it wishes its a part of. It gently laid him down in the bed, gently used its magic to take off his shoes, belt, and tie. It snapped it fingers and in an instant Logan's button-down shirt was switched for one of Remus’ over-sized band tees, and he also now wore a pair of pajama pants Remus found in the very bottom of one of his drawers. It smiled to itself at the peaceful look on the human's face, and clicked its fingers again to dress itself similarly. It crawled into bed behind its love, and held him securely. “I love you Logan... you’re mine now. An' I promised tha' no one would eva’ hurt'cha eva' again, an' I meant it. You're safe with me now, baby.”

As Logan was laid down on the bed, he had subconsciously stretched his arm out after Remus' in an attempt to make it stay with him. He whined softly because he didn't want to lose it. But the second he felt its presence lay down beside him, he immediately rolled over and started snuggling closer to it. He was mumbling in his sleep, too incoherent to be understood as actual words but one thing was certain, he definitely wasn't having a nightmare. He was still smiling slightly and his head continued to nuzzle its chest and into its neck. 

Remus smiles, genuinely happy and honored to have Logan cuddle up against it so trustingly— and the unconscious mind is the one you have to worry about, right? Something about how you can't lie when you aren’t even fully awake? Remus assumed that this meant Logan truly trusted it, and boi oh boi did that make its heart soar. It smiled so wide that its skin split to a Joker-esque smile at first. It quickly corrected the gory scene by putting its face back together to spare Logan from anything unnecessarily creepy or really just anything that would freak him out. It thought that Logan’s soft mumbling was super fucking adorable, but it also worried about having him wake up with the not completely peaceful state of mind he fell asleep in. Remus was worried that Logan's panic and agonizing sadness would be present still in the morning. But luckily it had an idea. 

A simple snap of its fingers, and it was holding an adult-sized pacifier in its hand. It gently rubbed the nipple over Logan’s moving lips, wondering if this is what its precious human needed, or if there was something else it had to do to be sure that Logan would sleep peacefully.

Logan opened his mouth just enough for the pacifier to slip past his lips and rest against his tongue. He started sucking on it immediately on instinct, and slowly nuzzling in closer to Remus. This might actually be the first time in years that he's sleeping two nights in a row. Okay, so there have been times when he has fallen asleep because he had been physically incapable of staying awake an productive any longer, but this was different. This time he was in real pajamas. This time he was in a bed. This time he wasn't having his usual nightmares. This time he was actually getting some proper sleep— _twice!_ And it was all because of a _demon_... You know... those creatures that are supposed to be inherently evil and sinful?

Today had been Friday, so the day they were sleeping into wouldn't bear the same stress of getting up early for school, or the stress of failing to do so. One would think that, given that Logan has no spare-time activities, no hobbies and no interests he fueled, he would have all the time in the world to rest on the weekends and holidays at the very least. But Logan had an incredibly dumb talent of always being able to find too many "important" things to do, to research, and/or to read about,. Even outside of school, he would always think about more menial things to be more important than his own mental and physical well-being. 

Logan never really took time for himself to do things just for himself. He did things to give him more points and kudos in college. And he did things like community service because he would receive a special diploma from his university if he did. He had a plan to go by, a really (in his own words) 'simple and straightforward plan that would guarantee him a good life'. Though, 'a good life' for Logan, isn't anything like what a good life is defined as for everyone else. A good life, for a normal person would be having a house, a loved one, maybe having a family, and of course a job that they actually like and that provided a high enough salary to support them financially. 

In Logan's case, none of those things were on the list. He'd grown up learning that what he needed to live happily was money, and as much of it as possible. Only then could he afford to think of trivialities such as what he actually wants. It wouldn't matter if he was to have a dream— because it was unlikely that he would be able to complete said dream due to of a lack of money that stemmed from a lack of planning on his part. 

So he was working hard now, so that he could work really hard on a job later on in life, so that maybe he would have enough retirement money saved to get to one of those dreams. He was aiming for either CEO or business-owner, but he had other jobs in mind too. However those two seemed the most satisfying options at the time he had applied for his major. None of this was really anything that he was passionate about though... not even in the slightest. It was more of a necessary thing he had to do in order to live a stress-free life... a little ironic considering how he looks to be in his late 30's with how fucking stressed he is. 

If you asked Logan, he'd tell you that he's never really had a passion for anything. It was true, but it's not like he had really spent anytime trying different things to discover his passion. His parent had never been one of those people who had advocated for hobbies or interests. And since he was much more consumed with his academic strengths, he just never had time, thus he never found something he enjoyed doing for the pure purpose of doing it to enjoy it.

But right now, none of that showed. Right now he was feeling something different. He was feeling joy, and this weird, but also wonderful, thing that made him want to smile whenever he was with Remus. He didn't move much as he slept— only slightly now and then. Which was either because Remus moved in its sleep and Logan needed to readjust to get the most contact possible, or because he just simply wanted to lay closer to it and remind himself that Remus was there for him.   
He looked so peaceful snuggled up against its chest. So calm. So content. He looked like the small child he was inside his headspace as he clung to Remus. Not a single care in the world was shown as his lips formed a gentle smile. And Remus felt the same.

It honest-to-Satan didn’t give a flying rat's ass about anything other humans, demons, or even any angels had to say about its obvious and steadily growing affection for Logan. It’s human was so fucking _cute!_ Especially in the situation, where his lips wrapped around the pacifier he was gifted, and sucked lazily on it every few breaths on instinct.

Especially when his hands were curled up and loosely holding onto its shirt. Though as it focused on the way his lips wrapped around the vaguely phallic-shaped object, a throb of arousal shot through it at the thought. It imagined Logan waking up and letting his hands tug its shirt off instead of just holding onto the fabric. It imagined him lying on the bed on his back whilst pleading so prettily with his dick leaking precum as his flushed face relaxes a he cums with a deliciously sinful moan and— damn it! No! Fuck its mind was steadily demanding sex rather than simply craving it. Its brain seemed even more insistent than his stomach was. Remus felt kinda awful with how it was turning everything into a situation in which it gained sexual energy from Logan. To it, it felt like it was playing Logan and buying him with kindness just to get something it wanted.... although it also knew that it literally _needed_ energy to live. 

But the more it though it over, it came to realize that it loved, and yes _loved_ , tons of things about Logan that weren’t sexual at all. After all, it has yet to have sex with him, or even a good blowjob— so... yeah. It loved how kind Logan was. It was a demon after all— you know those evil and sinful beings straight from Hell itself? Yeah, well... Logan didn’t seem to care about that. 

He obviously _knew_ what it was, but he didn’t treat it any differently because it didn't have a soul of its own. 

Well... okay, that’s a lie. While Logan wasn't scared, or constantly cautious around it because he was intimidated— he did act different towards Remus than he did with other humans. He treated Remus like it was a friend, and at no point today had it met another friend of Logan’s in which its human let his guard down like he did with it. Especially with the schedule Logan kept to almost religiously, it didn’t doubt that he just didn’t have any mortal friends. And the one that had tricked Logan into using the spell to summon Remus in the first place? While he didn't sound like a good friend at all. 

It was odd. But for some reason Logan treated it like it mattered to him, and like its opinions mattered. And not even because it was demon royalty! He respected it because— well because... obviously he did because... why did he treat it like that? Was it possible that the way Remus had fallen straight ~~(*CoughCoughNotCoronaJustACoughCauzTheyBothBeGay*~~ ) down into a bottomless pit of confusing and complicated emotions that drowned its every thought and every feeling with overwhelming love while obvious neon signs almost literally screaming at it that it loved him, was the a similar thing that happened to Logan?

Fuck it wishes... It wishes so badly that the way he shifted as close into its touch as possible meant that he wanted it around for a reason other than that it literally couldn't leave. It wishes the way he smiled in his sleep was because he was dreaming about it. It wishes that it could stay up here in the mortal world with Logan for the rest of his life before he, unfortunately for Remus but fortunately for Logan, had to go to heaven. It loved him, so fucking much it was almost funny— Who would've thought that a sex demon could fall for a guy it had never had any sexual relationship with? And knowing that Logan didn’t have any experience with sex other than being forced to top a guy. _And_ knowing that it was extremely likely that he would never want to have sex with it. 

Despite it all, both its nature and Logan's, it... it still knew for certain that it _loved_ Logan— with every bit of its black heart. 

Though, technically Logan was napping right now, and so Remus let its conscience float down to hell, just to check in and tell it brother it’s doing a really long contract and tell their moms not to worry. It was weird how the whole demon-twin-thing worked— though it supposes that’s where humans got the idea of twin telepathy from, because no humans have actually possessed that kind of power like it and its brother do. And once it’s mind came back from hell, it slowly played with its love’s hair, winding the strands between its fingers and then kissing each twirl it created that laid still and just as beautiful atop of Logan's head. It was perfectly content to wait for Logan to wake up himself, even though it wouldn’t be completely happy if he slept through dinner and throughout the night. But.... as long as he got sleep it couldn't really complain. And so it stayed with him, and nodded off a few times, but kept its hands to itself.

Logan moved so that his head was now laying on top of Remus' chest, and his arm securely keeping it still by flopping over its waist. He successfully slept on top of Remus' chest. Other than that, he didn't move much at all. Logan would often sleep talk, but it would mostly only be when he had nightmares. And of course, he also sometimes did if a dream happened to trigger an intense emotion. And while he felt love for its demon, their relationship was too new to be babbling cutely in his sleep... that is, if they even have a relationship. And even if they did, Logan was exhausted and easily collapsed into a deep, motionless state of REM sleep. 

Though tonight the pacifier was yet anther factor that both helped soothe him to not experience dreams with any ill-intentions, and if any words did tumble from his mouth, they were rendered unintelligible because he was speaking from around the plastic nipple. Which was probably for the best— at least for Logan's best. 

Remus surely would've loved to hear Logan cutely and innocently mumbling its name while he slept. And it was a good thing that it never happened, because Logan would've died of embarrassment. 

But yeah, he was indeed dreaming about Remus, but it didn't need to know that. And Logan definitely didn't need Remus to know it either. He was quite content with just cuddling Remus like this for now. It didn't need to know that he liked it. It's a powerful, _royal_ demon after all— it would never like a lousy, awkward, too-skinny, too-boring human like him anyway.

Remus had fully fallen asleep long before Logan woke up. It had used Logan’s phone— which was incredibly hard for the out-of-touch demon by the way— to research what time it needed to wake Logan up for school. But to its great surprise, and excitement, Logan didn’t have school for two entire days! 

It had hummed happily at that, and cuddled in close with its human. In Hell, cuddles were something only couples did because bringing someone to a lust demon’s bed, like where they actually sleep, is basically like marriage to its community. And a _royal’s_ bed at that? If it ever had the honor of finding Logan's soul down in hell one day, then it would certainly bring him to its bed and kiss him absolutely senseless. Uh— after telling him what it means, of course! But like, to be transparently honest— it had no problem with proclaiming its love for him even now. Lust was something humans were ashamed of, even though for Remus the sin was what gave it a job: making humans feel incredible levels of lust. But _love?_ Love was something precious that doesn’t happen often, if ever, for a demon who needs to live off of sexual energy. That or continue to make deals with summons and have a partner staying on the side and easily being jealous, lest they were a fellow lust demon, in which case they would understand that for relationships such as its mothers', two incubi cannot feed off of each other because their sexual energy is different. The same goes for two succubi. 

Remember that whole bit about how demons rarely cross-breed between levels of sins? Yeah well, like— demons were tied together for like all of their existence. It was kind of like mating, since yes Remus would bite Logan to secure their bond if he consents to coming with it Hell— and you know... if he even _likes_ it. But yeah! Mating with a human soul was almost completely unheard of. And the only story that it's heard of before is this old wives' tale that no one really knows if it’s real or not. It's kinda sad too. It's about a demon who had her heart broken by a human when the human died unexpectedly and went to heaven. She had asked God for her human's soul, but the big man had refused. She killed herself the next day by purposefully irritating an exorcist to break the three strike rule, and once you get exorcised three times your soul vanishes completely, like hers did. 

Remus, itself, has two strikes left— but hopefully Logan wouldn’t be the cause for its second. It couldn’t imagine its love ever wanting to hurt it in the first place... but paranoia was a powerful thing, and in a way it was a sin. A greedy soul who _needs_ to know everything, would be condemned to Hell if they were paranoid to a fault, and did nothing to change that. God found it morally wrong to doubt your fellow man all the time. Remus didn't quite understand why that was a deciding factor for going up to heaven, but it did know that trust was something sacred... so it supposes it kinda makes sense.

But Remus didn't have to worry about how Logan felt about it, because soon enough, too soon for its tastes, it was morning and the sun had woken it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also-  
> Just to warn you a little-  
> You might want to get your tissues ready, my babies :'(


	20. I Swear I'm Not Dead—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was waaaayyyy too much content in between the angsty moment and the last chapter, and it’s already a big boi chapter, so... you get a cliffhanger!
> 
> I love y’all— pls don’t be mad 🥺

Remus woke up around nine the next morning with a yawn, and it stretched its arms above its head with a silent groan and rolled over to see it’s beautiful baby boy. Its thumb reaches out on instinct brushes over Logan's cheekbone, and whispered, “Good morning my human~ You’re so gorgeous in the sunlight.” Remus didn't really care if Logan was awake or asleep, it just felt like it had to say it.

Though at that moment in time, Logan had been sleeping lightly. The pacifier had fallen out of his mouth sometime while he was sleeping and had substituted it with his thumb for a while, but a few hours before he began to wake up, he'd fallen out of his little-space. Now he was just sleepy and relishing in the fact that he didn't need to get up for school today. When he felt Remus's thumb brush over his cheekbone, his head instinctively followed its touch like a kitten craving to be loved and pet, but he didn't want to lift his head much because it was still fucking early, and _ew_ effort. But he moved enough to tell Remus he wanted it.. 

Unfortunately though, all good things must come to an end. Logan knew it was time to wake up, and so he opened his eyes very slowly and was rewarded with meeting Remus' wonderful green eyes with his own that were still blurry with sleep. He gave his demon a small but peacefully content smile. "Good morning," he whispered in a drowsy, soft voice. 

He didn't stretch or anything, he just laid there with his legs curled slightly up to touch his chest and a dreamy look in his eyes, as if he was still half asleep. In reality he was just extremely peaceful for the first time in a long time. And he actually had gotten all homework for the week done the day before, because he had somehow miraculously managed to get everything done in his classes that he hadn't already done previously, because he's an overachiever. We went over this. Now its time for you to get over it. He knows he doesn't take the best care of himself, but he's trying! 

But.... In a way... his over-achieving tendencies were good in hindsight, since now he was all Remus' for the entire day and he wouldn't be able to debate with the demon and say that he was required to do anything because that would be a falsehood. Normally, Logan would have stayed up from 12 am to 12 pm on his Saturdays to research the best graduate schools in the country or looking for paid internships so he didn't have to rely on his parents who pushed him to pursue this career in the first place; but, since he hadn't started his god-awful routine at 11 pm last night, he was already doing things differently. All Remus had to do to keep him distracted from all the unnecessary stress he puts himself through,would be to keep him occupied with other things, and that shouldn't be to hard... should it? 

Well, maybe... and maybe with Remus there with him at all times, he wouldn't even think about what he 'should' be doing. It did have a way to make him think anything but logically and direct all his attention its cute smirk, and curvy figure, and its— nope! It's too fucking early in the morning for an existential and/or sexuality crisis!

Remus loved that Logan looked so peaceful upon waking up and finding a demon in his bed. And it was quite happy to see that he was in his proper headspace, a quick check at his soul's aura and paying attention to his tone of voice was just confirmation to what it already suspected. Though it wasn’t sure if Logan _knew_ that that had happens, or if this ever happened to him before. And so it simply waved its hand to vanish the binkie that had been lost somewhere in the blankets on the bed with them.

Nope, Logan had never gone through something like that, and if he had he had never had anyone there to take care of him or comfort him, as Remus is the first person he has ever actually been this close with. He has had a few friends over the years, but none of them were really what you'd call a friend. Half of them hanging around for free homework and grades, the other half not really friends, but more like acquaintances, being, people who knew Logan existed and would talk to him maybe twice a week at max. People who had their own friend groups and who would talk to Logan when it came to group projects, or if they met and didn't have anything else to do. At all. Like the friend who gave Logan the spell to summon Remus. They didn't go to the same school, but they had met once at a library, and he had told Logan about his family which Logan thought sounded interesting and they talked about that. But not much more, and they didn't really talk more than once a week. 

To be honest, Remus didn’t really have any plans for them for the day. It assumed that it would just follow Logan around and help him out with whatever it was he needed help with. As for what Remus needed? Well... today was day five— and while it could theoretically live to seven days without food, it was becoming more and more likely as the time dragged on that it might break its self-proclaimed necessary oath of not forcing anyone into something because it was getting really hard even now. It had to bite its lower lip to resist rolling on top of Logan and kissing him right now. It would be so _easy_! It would trap its human's legs by sitting on his thighs and then it would slowly kiss up his neck and whisper into his ear, some sort of deep rumble of something about how beautiful it knows he’ll look once he's completely bare for it. Then Remus would strip him down with haste, letting its fingers trail over his beautifully unmarked skin and leaving its heated touch in the form of goosebumps in its touch's wake. It would take his cock in its hand, watch his foreskin be pulled down and over the deliciously wet head as it pumped him until his body began to tremble. Logan would bite his lip and cry out— 

“C-Can I use the bathroom, Lo? I- I really enjoy our cuddlin’ but I'm pretty sure if ya touch me the wrong way, I’ll explode.” It chuckled, because it most certainly didn’t mean that it would piss itself, but Remus knew that Logan wasn't the type to think about the filthier meanings of its words, and the fact that Logan carefully avoided its stomach proved that it was right about what he would assumed. What it meant one touch of its human would most likely break its restraint. The need to get rid of its morning wood by making itself cum was something that Remus knew that Logan would _not_ want, nor appreciate. 

So, obviously, the best course of action would be to beat a quick one out in the bathroom. Easy, right? 

If only they both weren’t forgetting the whole ‘have to stay in the same room as each other’ deal. It is a little surprising that the topic of going to the bathroom hasn’t come (*wheeeeeze*) up before, most likely because they both could just stand at a urinal in public. It’s also not weird to walk into a school bathroom at the same time as someone else, tale a piss and then just wash your hands and leave. There's a little something the transphobes should think about. Because it didn't matter to a single person that Remus' penis didn't have any balls attached to it when he pulled it out just enough to do a _basic bodily function_ — Oof. I'm sorry, that gets to me. Moving on!

Oh wait... didn't we do enough of that in the last episode? XD Jk, Jk— 

But okay, yeah, back to the topic at hand. The deal was the last thing on Remus' mind because funnily enough, despite not having any kind of sexual pleasure or contact from Logan at all during their time together, Remus, the sex demon, genuinely really enjoyed his company. It wanted to be here with Logan, and it kinda just slipped its mind that it was essentially being forced to stay with the human. Had it been able to leave, its eating problem would’ve been easily solved by leaving to get a quick fuck, one with just enough energy to hold it over for another few days, and then it would've come (*wheeeeze*) back as soon as possible. Right back to its chosen love.

Logan looked up at Remus, who stood and stretched its arms waaayyy above its head and popped its back to wake itself up. He nodded, moving out of its way, "Yeah... Of course, it's the first door to the right." He points to the door that led out of his room and into the hallway that had the bathroom in the next door over. His voice was still sleepy, and it was clear that he was still half asleep. Especially since he didn't think about the 'being in the same room' thing, not even in passing. 

Logan had quite honestly forgotten about their deal. Which is weird considering how many people would rather eat their own hat rather than willing spend their free time with Logan, but for some reason Remus was different. Logan could feel it. Remus could feel it. They were both different than what the other was used to, and that was a good thing. Remus was caring, and so considerate of Logan's old pain, and Logan despite it didn't mind the way Remus mind worked and how it couldn't focus on much for long. 

But even then, it's not like he would've said no to copulating if Remus would just explain that it needs to eat orgasmic and sexual energy to stay alive— literally. Logan really liked Remus, and he wanted Remus to stay with him for as long as possible. And since that means allowing Remus to feed off of him, then you bet damn well he wouldn't let it starve to death.

Remus thanked him with a soft kiss on his cheek, causing the human to sport an incredibly beautiful blush. “Thanks, Lo. I’ll be righ’ back.” And then it walked off, and out through the door. It took two steps and was just past the door frame when a blinding _awful_ pain hit it at full force. It screamed and crumpled to the ground as its body spasmed and continued to twitch like a dead bug on the floor. This felt even worse than the first time and almost as bad as an exorcism. “LOGAN— H- HELP!”

Logan nods just slightly and smiled at Remus as the demon went to leave. He had just rolled over, planning on going back to sleep. But the second his eyes closed, they, along with his entire body, shot up immediately, like a deer hearing a twig snap. He sprinted to Remus and knelt beside him without caring about the loud thud his knees made on the hard tile floor. He embraced it in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I- I didn't even think..." he continued mumbling things such as this as he held it, hoping that it was okay now. But he was not going to let go until and unless Remus tells him to.

Remus moaned in pain when Logan lifted it up into a hug— it didn’t truly mind because it was close to its human. It felt sore all over, and even now aftershocks stuck its nerves and caused it to twitch in pain. Regardless, it looped its arms around Logan’s neck and nuzzled into his chest. It murmured, “Not ya fault, Lo. I forgot. But the good news is I don’ gotta go to the bathroom no more.” It tried to laugh it off, but ended up groaning because its chest moved too much and sent stabs of pain shooting through its lungs like bullets. Its boner had indeed been killed with the overwhelming and un-fun amount of pain— Remus was a sadomasochist at heart, but not even it was that much of a pain slut.

“Can we jus' go lay down on the couch now? I wan’ cuddles, but ya gotta eat firs’.” It pouted because it knew that Logan was a stickler for rules and would probably insist on eating at the table away from Remus... it wanted Logan so much closer than they already were. And it definitely wanted to be carried. Remus didn't think it could walk if it tried...

Logan held it tight and felt even worse as Remus nuzzled into his chest. Because despite what Remus said, it _was_ his fault. He should've remembered. This deal wasn't solely Remus' responsibility— it's his too. 

In fact! Logan is the very reason Remus is trapped here. Stuck with him of all people. It should be allowed to leave him to at least go to the bathroom by itself! It shouldn't be forced to stay there in the same room as him at all time. "Of course..." He says quietly and stands up, helping Remus walk itself to the couch, though he noticed that he was dragging Remus more than he was guiding it. 

He ignored its advice, and curled up beside it on the couch. He also leaned on it to cuddle mostly... but also to convince it to forget the part about eating. Logan didn't need food at the moment, because in a way... he felt like he didn't deserve any. It was way more important that Remus was hurt. 

Logan's plan had worked at first, because it sank into the softness both the couch and Logan's body provided— but when it did realize what was going on, it used its dwindling energy to battle with Logan to have it eat... very ironic in more ways than its willing to discuss right now. It almost wanted to just forget about it and let him stay here and give it more of these amazing cuddles.

But Remus knew that that wasn't the right thing to do, and so it sighed and mumbled into the top of Logan's head, “Ya know... I really don’ mind the pain tha’ much now, Logie. It hurt like heaven, but ‘s ova'. Ya don’— Ya don’ gotta blame ya’self for somethin' tha' really wasn't anyone's fault. And...” It blushed, then decided to sit up despite the slight protest still clawing at its muscles. “An' honestly...” Remus looked up into Logan’s eyes. He looked so _guilty_ — guilty and sad because Remus had gotten hurt, but it wasn't his fault! Remus didn’t fully understand _why_ he feels so strongly about Remus, but the best it could come up with... was that... was that Logan cared about it. Possibly even in the same way Remus cared about Logan. And that gave it the confidence to continue. Though it did nothing for its increasing anxiety about the situation. 

“Honestly? I didn’t a’memba’ why I was 'ere in the firs’ place. I was havin’ a lotta fun with ya, even if we had ta go ta human hell an' had ta inta'act with ya shitty schoolmates an’ crappy classrooms an’ asshole adults bein' ‘round us most a' the day... I jus’ didn', an' I still don’, feel like I _have_ ta stay here with you. I’m enjoyin’ gettin’ ta spend time with you. An’ if I could leave righ’ now?” Remus’ hands moved to take Logan’s in its own, and it allows its thumbs to brush absentmindedly over his knuckles whilst it continues.

“Well then, I’d come back as soon as possible an’ make sure... make sure I'd get ta spend as much of ya mortal life with you tha' I could. In... In anyway tha’ you wan’ me in. An’ if— if an’ _when_ ya mortal life comes to an end... well— it sounds bad ta jus' outrigh' say it like this, but know tha' if I had ta choose, I would hope ya get sent down ta Hell. So tha'... so tha'cha could be with me... an’ I’d be alrigh’ with stayin’ the way tha' we are with each otha'. Ya know, me bein' demon and you bein' not a demon but still my bes’ friend... or, an' _only_ if ya wan’ to... I— I’d be more than alright with bein' a helluva lot more ta each otha'.” 

Remus truly doesn’t think its face could get any darker of a red, nor could its horns be clouded in any darker shade of green. But could you really blame it when the most beautiful creature in all of Earth, and in Heaven, and in Hell was in its reach. Remus took to gazing into Logan’s gorgeous blue eyes that reminded Remus of a clear night sky before industrialization was a thing and the sky became clouded with gas and pollution. There wasn't a sky in Hell, just rock and fire and the occasional stream of lava. And Remus blushed when a weird, cheesy thought entered its head that said Logan would be the sky it missed seeing so much from its younger days. 

Remus also knew that if it looked at anything else on Logan's face, it would see his expression, and when it did, that its heart would be broken by a _mortal_ who was bound to reject it. Oh— but for Lucifier’s sake! It loves him! Remus! Loves! Logan! There!! It said it!!! Except, you know, not out loud; because it would rather spend an eternity in Heaven than mess things up between it and Logan.

Logan had sat up so that he could see Remus' eyes when it started to talk. Didn't mind the pain? Remus could at least try to be convincing when lying to Logan. It was only logical that this was his fault and because of that, he couldn't help but blame himself. He could've stopped it! Maybe if he hadn't slept so much, maybe if he'd been more awake he would've remember their deal before it went through the door. 

But Remus continued to speak, and so he looked down at his lap to avoid Remus' knowing eyes. He still felt so guilty, and he didn't want Remus to see that, unknowing that it had already seen through his facade. Though he soon had to look up at it again when he felt it move to sit up. He moved to stop it from doing so, but his movements to stop Remus were ironically halted, and he was stuck just looking at its lap as it spoke. 

Wait— it had fun with him? Like... _legitimately_? It actually _wanted_ to be here with him? It didn't feel forced to stay around a boring human like himself? How is that even _possible_?? It isn't even able to walk through a doorway alone without feeling excruciating pain everywhere in its body. And it was all because of Logan... This was all _Logan's_ fault for being so dumb! If he hadn't pulled a little pity party when he first met Remus, then it likely would've never promised him anything. It could be free being a royal demon in Hell, fucking whoever it wanted to, and yet it was being forced to stay here by nothing more than a pathetic human that even the other humans despise.

Logan looked down at his hand as Remus put its own in his. He watches its thumb brush comfortingly over his knuckles and tries to pay attention to what its saying without immediately shouting 'FALSEHOOD'!. 

It... It would come back if it had the choice? For some reason, that sentence above all others was the one to take the last swing at his cast iron defenses, and seemed to turn his walls into sugar glass that exploded violently in the form of tears welling up in his eyes 

It was like something had shattered inside him. Though it wasn't a king of bad feeling, and that in and of itself was new for Logan to experience. It was more like that barrier he'd been hiding his heart and feelings behind was paper that had been placed under a waterfall. His borders and carefully-constructed walls suddenly just shattered in a thousand tiny bits as if he had decided to drive a semi over newly formed ice only an inch thick on a lake's surface. Everything he had spent years trying to repress until they disappeared, was out in the open and he didn't know what to do with it.

He knew what he wanted though. He wanted to spend his life with Remus. And his after life too! And you know what? Just— just every single conscious second he had to experience he wanted to experience with Remus. It really didn't sound bad to him. Not at all. Not even literal Hell could drive him away if it meant he'd get to live, or half-live, or un-live or whatever, with Remus. He looked his demon in the eyes and couldn't help but blush himself when it said it wanted to 'be more than a helluva lot more than just friends'. 

He might have been figuratively thrown out to sea without floaties, and he might not know a lot about what he's feeling— but he does know this: He doesn't want to be Remus' friend. Not in the fucking slightest. He wanted— no! Fuck that! He _needed_ to be with Remus in every way physically, emotionally, and magically possible. He needed to cuddle it. He needed to kiss it, and he needed to look into its beautifully enchanting eyed as it called him _its_ over and over and over again. He needed Remus to be his, too. But he hadn't the faintest clue how to confess that to it. He stared into Remus' inhumanely green eyes for at least a solid minute.

It was reminiscent of someone disassociating on the bus when they knew their commute was another two hours long and that their phone had just died. It was a blank stare that had Remus' heart pounding inside its chest. It was the kind of emotionless stare that hid the turmoil of emotions just past his eyes inside his brain. He thought about how to tell it that he also wanted to be 'a helluva lot more'. But still he had no idea how to say it. And then... AND THEN! 

And then Logan did something he would've never done had he been in his right mind; but apparently he wasn't, because apparently love made someone lose their minds until they could only think with their heart. And thus, he just... without any kind of warning whatsoever... He just kissed it... He actually _kissed_ it! It wasn't anything fancy, or complicated. No tongue, no moaning, no messy saliva, no extra anything really. Just his lips against its lips, and the sound of Logan's mind whirling so fast it seemed to just stop.

Remus watched anxiously as Logan’s eyes flashed through millions of emotions at once. Clearly he was thinking about all of this, and it couldn’t help but pray to the royals below and even the asshole up above that Logan wants to— Oh.

Oh wow.

He kissed it... Logan... Logan, he... he kissed it! LOGAN _KISSED_ REMUS!!! Its breath was stolen right from its lungs— and fuck, it didn’t mind at all! Remus’ hands gently ran up Logan’s arms to his biceps. It trailed its fingers along his shoulders and then finally used one hand to cup his face and tilt it to the side a bit. Remus held his cheek gently, as if he were a delicate flower. And to Remus, his beauty was far greater than any flower God could ever create. He was Remus’ special flower that made the underworld a helluva lot brighter and colorful.

Logan kisses it for a second time, just as gently as the first, with just a short press of their lips together; but he also poured every emotion into the kiss that he couldn’t find the right words to express verbally. 

Remus felt its own emotions very, very similar to the ones Logan is trying to tell it. It felt the urge to wrap him up in its arms and kiss him, cuddle him, spoil him and devour his energy as much as it needed. Fuck— if Logan didn’t have a problem with its job, Remus sure did at this point. Remus didn’t _want_ to fuck another mortal, though it wouldn’t be able to resist specific summons that use its personal rune symbol to target it. But that wasn't a job thing, that was a species thing. Every demon that was powerful enough to survive the trip to the mortal world, had their own runic symbol or emblem to summon them specifically. 

That hardly mattered though. All it wanted to do was watch the human world grow old with Logan by its side at the palace. It wanted to fuck Logan into a state of sheer bliss anytime it needed to feed. It wanted to be all cheesy and romantic to see Logan's face turn that beautiful shade of pink that he does when its human gets flustered. It wanted a life with this human... and that was such a scary thought. Logan wasn't demonic— he didn't even have a dark grey soul! Logan's soul was damaged, yes. But the color was the faintest hint of grey. Close to being pure white, but of course no human could have a truly white soul, that's just not how the human world works anymore.

Sinning has become common practice, because the ideal world that the angels and God want you to live in is a joke. One of the first 10 rules God had enforced on humankind was to never lie, but he also expected these people to be kind to one another. And the brutally honest truth caused many more issues than simple white lies. But God wasn't a being who admitted to being wrong. It took over a millennia of war and billions upon billions of deaths to his angels and to demons before God was forced to make a change... but luckily the rules have become much more abated. Lying didn't guarantee you a spot in Hell, not even if you've told a boldfaced lie simply to save your own skin. Souls no longer had to be pure white or opaquely black. There were many shades of gray now, and it helped lower-class demons determine what level of Hell the soul belongs in as well. There was also a happy medium of souls who were a shade of grey that could neither be described as dark or light, and those souls simply went to purgatory to wait endlessly until the souls' memory faded and they became nothing but endlessly flowing shades and shadows that made up the river Styx, the boundary between Hell and the mortal world.

Remus knew in its heart that the chances of Logan and it being together was slim, Logan was such a good person and it didn't see his soul turning dark anytime in the near future... but it had to try. Logan was worth the effort and anxiety it took to confess. It was then that it finally broke the kiss between the two of them and just stared into Logan’s big, beautiful, and expressive eyes as its other hand rested on his hip, the first gently cupping his cheek. 

“I love you, Logan. I love you more than I’ve eva’ loved anythin’ in my entire life. I wan’ you. I want ya in every way ya willin’ ta give ya'self to me an’ I wan’cha’ ta feel safe an' loved above anythin' else. I— I wan’ ta be yours too... Yours an’ only yours. I don’ wan’ ta call dibs on summons anymore 'cauz I’ve found the only man I eva’ wanna do somethin’ like tha’ with— even if ya are neva’ ready, I can find out a diff’ent way ta feed. I wanna be ya partner, Logan. An’ I wan’ ya ta be my boyfrien’... do you wan' somthin' like tha’ with me?”

Logan couldn't find the right words to begin explaining what he was feeling. Just to start it off, he could barely believe what he had just done. He couldn't think _at all_. His brain was just a foggy cloud, and the only thought that he could see clearly like the sun, was Remus and how wonderful its lips felt against his own. But suddenly he felt Remus' hands caress his biceps, trailing up and over his shoulders, and the further up its hands went, the less Logan felt in control, until it finally held his cheek and gazed into his eyes like he was the entire world. It was like he just melted into its touch. He felt so good— just so at peace with Remus. He trusted it, and he wanted for it to know exactly how he felt, but he had no idea how to say it. But without even thinking about it, he began pouring out every emotion he was feeling into their kiss. He felt absolutely amazing, and he didn't want for the kiss to end. 

He didn't want to lose this feeling— this wonderful feeling that he's never allowed himself to feel before. It was this odd, but freeing, combination of way too many emotions to actually process, that just welled up inside of him and begged to be let out. He wanted to stay like this with Remus for forever, but then the demon broke the kiss, and he turned insanely bright red. It was as if he was _just now_ realizing what he had done. He had actually _kissed_ it. Logan kissed _Remus_. 

He looks at it, still quite a bit flustered as the dark crimson red color spreads across his sharp cheekbones and up to his cutely small ears. He had been prepared to apologize and embarrass himself by stumbling through an excuse for why he had broken the unspoken boundary between the two of them, but then he hears Remus starts to talk and immediately, just hearing its first three words, he's done for. 

He listened to everything it has to say, all the while maintaining a hopeful and loving glint in his eyes. He smiles shyly without knowing it. And then comes the last part. The question. 

Yes! Just... just _yes_! Absolutely. No doubt and zero hesitation. He would love a relationship with it more than anything. But how to say it? He was thinking about how to respond when he looked into Remus' poison green eyes and just smiled. He knew that it was an emotional and loving smile, and he didn't care that showing its love was going against everything he had learned growing up. He just needed Remus to know that he felt the same way it did. Though, the smile alone probably wouldn't've been answer enough. It wanted Remus to know that without a doubt, he felt an emotion so new, and exciting, and all of it was for it. 

"I— I love you too! I love you, and _yes_. Yes, I would like that. I would like that very much— I'd love that!" Logan wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and hugged him tight. A few tears might have fallen, but he's too happy to care about how weak he must've been appearing to Remus.

Remus laughed thickly, and smiled even when it felt Logan’s beautifully sweet and bitter tears stream down his cheeks and soak into its pajamas. Remus knew that from this point on, it wasn’t going to be alone anymore. Remus had always felt so alone and so useless in the mortal world... and in the underworld too. 

But now they were so close. Logan was practically sitting in its lap now. Remus had one hand on Logan's face, in the perfect position to just tilt his head up and kiss him senseless. It had its other hand gripping his hip, and it could taste the faintest hint of arousal coming off of its human when it squeezed him reassuringly. That super small taste almost drove Remus insane— six days without eating, and it was close to crossing a line it’s never gotten this close to before. 

Remus shifted awkwardly on the couch as its boner came back to full mast inhumanely fast. It tried to distract itself by kissing Logan to share the moment of celebration that they both felt the same. But that didn't work. When it pulled away to gently kiss Logan’s forehead, its eyes were blown wide with lust and its nostrils flared to catch another whiff of the sex it craved so badly. “I will neva' ask ya ta do anythin’ tha’cha don’ wanna do.” It promised, and even though it felt like its insides were boiling it alive and trying to worm their way out of its skin. 

Logan let go of the hug when Remus pulled away, and when it started talking he dried away the few tears on his cheeks. What was it talking about by that? What did Remus want to do that he didn't? And why was it bringing this up now? He was about to ask but was stopped when it spoke up again. Because despite what many people think, Logan was perfectly capable of judging others' emotions. He was smart, just severely misguided by his parents. He knew that there was clearly _something_ was wrong it. But Remus, the caring and worried dumbass that it was, wouldn’t tell unless asked specifically, otherwise, was there really any harm in a lie of omission? 

“Food time for you now, my beautiful gay boyfrien'~” Remus teased him as its lips brushed sensually across Logan’s ear before licking over the shell slowly, breathing heavily the whole time. It just couldn't help itself. “Ya such a good boy, Lo~” And with that, it was snapped out of its trance and quickly sat its precious cargo on the couch.  
Logan felt a shiver shoot down his spine as it spoke into his ear and... licked it? Even though Logan didn't understand why it did that, he couldn't deny that, somehow, it had actually felt kinda good. Remus moved him away and pouted, he didn't want it to end. He _liked_ that it had been touching him and making him feel safe. And while he meant to keep the pouty expression to be an internal thing, hi slips pressed out and his eyes looked up to his demon with betrayal in his gaze.

Remus watched how Logan reacted and shuddered. That was a sign to continue... right? For fucks' sake! It couldn't decide what Logan wanted, and if the human understood the sexual nature behind what it had just done, so it opted to try and tempt him again. It stood up to stretch with its arms waaayyyy above its head so its shirt easily exposed its toned middle section. Its muscular stomach strained to be as flexible as Remus’ joints demanded it be. But it couldn't just tease Logan. It needed him, it needed him so bad and it would gladly shove him onto the couch and ride him until they both came a hundred times over. It wasn't even thinking as it dropped down into a split simply to ‘stretch’. Fuck it was so fucking horny! It wished more than anything that Logan would allow it to just pounce on him!

Logan was both enraptured by its performance, and very, very confused as he watched it stretch, and decided that now was as good as time as any to ask it what it wasn't telling him. "Remus wh—?" He would've said more, but Remus apparently thought it was a good idea to drop down into a split. 

Wow... Uh— okay then... Well... Logan just kinda sat there for a second, because... _Wow_... 

He shook his head to clear the figurative fog, and gathered his thoughts again before stood up. He waited for it to stand again before he walked up to it so that he was looking it directly in its beautiful green eyes as he asked. "Remus, what's wrong? Do not lie to me... I call tell there's something wrong. What is it?" He asked it calmly, but he was staring directly into its eyes, and he was stern. He left no room for it to lie to him. Logan _needed_ to know what was hurting it. Is there some kind of law in Hell that prohibits relationships between demons and humans? His mind was reeling and the longer he was left in the dark, the more worried he would become. There were thousands upon thousands of possibilities— so, yes. That's exactly where his mind first went to. He didn't want to lose Remus when he had _just_ gotten it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh nyeh nyeh—
> 
> Okie I’m kinda proud of the cliffhanger though


	21. Remus Fucks Up... Big Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, heh, heh! BEHOLD! THE ANGST YOU WERE PROMISED! MWAAAAAHAHAHA!
> 
> Also you can have a little extra sad boi hours juice.Here you go, kiddo. A heart-breaking cliffhanger... heart-breaking for me at least 
> 
> :,(

Remus loved, loved, _loved_ that Logan lost his train of thought as it performed for him by doing the splits. It craved the attention it received from Logan, almost as if it needed it to live— oh yeah! It kinda did. Without Logan's sexual energy, Remus would die early tomorrow night. And as bad as its stomach was cramping and craving to devour Logan at this very moment, it valued Logan more. Remus was actually getting along with the human, and it felt actual good feelings for him too! Would all of that development between them be sent down the drain if Remus admitted that it needed to have sex with him to live? 

  
Sure, logically it probably wasn't nearly as harmful to their relationship as Remus thought. But to Remus, telling Logan that it literally needed to have sex or die, would be somewhat forcing Logan in to having sex with it. Logan had already been forced into that sort of situation before, and it made Remus nauseous just thinking about doing anything similar. But as it looked into Logan’s eyes once it had stood up from its split, it knew that it couldn’t lie or get out of this. And really? If Logan truly didn't like Remus in the way the demon liked him, then its human could just make its last day of life special and let it die. Remus would rather die knowing that Logan was happy than live knowing it had scarred its human even more than his horrible life already has. 

And with that reassuring thought at the forefront of its mind, it put his hands up in surrender and looked down ashamedly at the ground. It took a deep breath and was urged on when Logan looked at it and gave it one of those comforting smiles he always gave someone when he felt like they felt bad. “I— You... You already know I ain't human. A-An’ you know I’m a sex demon. An’ when we firs’ met I was gonna make ya a deal. A night a' pleasure with wha’eva’ kinda magic you wanted in exchange f’r lettin’ me feed off ya energy. Well, I— The thing is I need that energy ta live. Incubi can only last seven days withou' energy a’fore their soul withers away... I tried— Well I had wanted ta go botha' someone else cauz I knew ya wouldn’t wanna do nothin' with me, an’ I would _neva’ eva'_ force ya inta _anythin’_ you didn’t wanna do but— I’m kinda... on day six... outta seven days? An'— Fuck. Logan I’m so _hungry_. For Satan’s sake! I feel so fuckin' desperate an’ I wan’cha so fuckin’ bad a'cauz you’re so damn cute an’ naturally, beautifully submissive an’ I’m sorry!” Its lower lip wobbled as its voice cracked. It was crying softly now, so torn between what its biology needed and what its heart was urging it not to do fro Logan's sake.

Logan waited patiently until Remus was done talking before speaking up. "Remus..." He sighed sadly. "You should've told me sooner." His voice was relaxed and calm, which was incredibly surprisingly considering the train wreck that his mind was at the moment. He lifted his hand to wipe away its tears, but hesitated when he remembered that its tears were dangerously acidic. Remus laughed a little at the motion though, and wiped its own tear away, and Logan counted it as a win because he had made it smile. He allowed his hand to fall down and hold Remus' and he held onto both of them while talking. 

"You need it to live, _of course_ I'll help you out. Whatever it takes. You won't be forcing me to do anything, I've just never had a good experience with this sort of thing before. I didn't want it then, but I want it now. And if you could help me realize just what I've been missing out on... Well... As long as it's with you, I'm sure I'm going to love it." He really meant it. Logan wanted to help, but he didn't really know what that would entail, even though he'd done it once before. It hadn't lasted that long as he disassociated for the most of it, and it wasn't pleasurable for him at all from what he can remember. But he was sure that it would be different with Remus. The sex demon has spoken of how wonderful the event was before, and although Logan can't say he isn't nervous, he wouldn't want to try this with anyone else.

Remus laughed with a few happy tears dripping down its face. It held onto Logan’s hands and leaned forward to place two hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck before whispering into his ear. “I’m sure I’ll love it too~ An’ not ta seem greedy or nothin’ but if you really are okay with it, can we do it soon as possible then? Cauz lookin’ at'cha right here next ta me is makin’ me wan’cha unda’neath me instead~ You’d be such a cute bottom~” Its teeth nipped gently at Logan's earlobe now, and as it spoke, Remus had been gently pulling Logan closer to straddle its lap rather than stay sitting still beside it. “You’d be such a good boy f’r me wouldn’t’cha, love?~” Remus was certain that since Logan strives to be the best in everything he does, that he'd adore praise— and while Remus wasn’t particularly fond of it, it would be more than happy to do so for Logan.

As for Logan, he had opened his mouth to answer its original question. He was going to say something along the lines of, 'Of course,' or maybe even, 'Yes please, we can do it right now'. But then Remus had started talking about how cute he would be as a bottom. As he remembered what Remus had told him about doms and subs, and tops and bottoms, his cheeks turned a light reddish color at the mention of it. That blush only spread and darkened, going up to his ears as well as down his neck when he felt its teeth on his earlobe. Having never done this before, Logan was just a bit more (*cough cough but no corona A LOT MORE cough*) sensitive than the average human. And yep! Logan may not be aware of it himself, but praise and reassurance is something he strives towards in general, and thus praise really got him going. His eyes went slightly wider hearing Remus call him 'good' and let out a soft gasp.

He unconsciously leaned closer towards it while it searched for more of the odd, but pleasant sensation that began to bubble up like poprocks underneath his skin.   
Remus chuckles softly and leans down to kiss his cheek. “We don’ gotta do it righ’ now if ya ain’t ready, Lo. An’ I unda’stand if ya ain’t. Sex is a big deal. It takes a lotta trust an' a lotta intimacy, an’ you've really gotta be in the righ’ headspace ta wanna have sex with anyone, not jus' me. So jus' know... I'll still love ya, Logan. I’ll love ya f’r all a' eternity if ya let me. An’ wheneva’ you’re ready, I wan’cha in tha' sexual kinda way too~ I wanna pin ya down on ya bed, fuck ya real nice an’ hard 'til ya can’t say nothin’ but ‘oh Ree~ Remus, please, more’~ I wanna mark ya up _everywhere_ ~ Ya chest, an’ ya neck, an’ ya thighs~ Mm~ Well now I wanna eat'cha out firs’~ Make ya cum ‘round my fingers an’ have ya completely blissed out waaayy a'fore we even get ta the real fuckin’~” 

Remus was completely hard already, its length was extremely visible in the thin boxers it wore, so much so that the outline of its 8-inch penis was visibly twitching with  
certain words that it spoke. Remus was also steadily staining Logan’s couch. After all, it wasn’t fully male. Remus didn’t feel male, mostly because it wasn't even biologically male. It didn’t actually have any balls. It had a vagina instead, and no clitoris to speak of. Its genitalia really wasn't anything like most humans, and it made sense considering it was a demon... even so, it wasn't like most demons either. But right now, he didn't feel any dysphoria. Instead it was throbbing both inside its drenched walls, and outside in its dick. It ddin't even pause as more thoughts spilled past its lips. “Shit, baby~ Or I could even ride ya~ I know you wouldn’t wanna ride me, but if ya eva’ wanna try toppin’ from the bottom I could ride ya for _hours_ ~ Mm jus' imagine tha'~ You'd cum inside me an’ fill me up as many times as it takes for me ta cum too~ Then again, it'll be so much fun ta fuck ya so many times ya stomach'll swell up ta be nice an’ round f’r me, if we wanted~ Eitha' way~ You'd be such a good boy f’r me, Lo~ Does any a tha’ sound good ta you, baby?~”

Logan didn't actually understand most of what Remus was telling him. There were three major things that he just had no fucking idea what they meant. Sadly, they weren't even that weird either. He had been avoiding the entire theme sex for so long, and had therefore been subconsciously avoiding the terms as well. A good example would be that, he _knows_ what cum is... But he has never actually produced any of it, or been one to jack off in general. And so it was very likely that he'll be at least a bit sensitive at first. He also didn't understand what it had meant when it claimed it wanted to mark him up. Or what wanting to eat him out meant in the slightest. He had no clue what 'topping from the bottom' could be. But perhaps the weirdest thing it said was that it wanted to ride him. Which to Logan, just sounded like Remus wanted a piggyback ride, because honestly that's the only thing he could think of in which you ride someone. 

And while Logan didn't understand how that would be sexy, he would do it if Remus wanted. The only thing was that Remus was much broader and far more muscular than Logan, so he would most likely not be able to carry it more than a few steps whilst on his back. But it didn't really matter if he didn't understand those things. First of all, because he could just ask Remus later what it all meant. And secondly, he understood everything else. With Remus' tone, it could've whispered incoherent gibberish and Logan would've reacted in the same way. He really wanted Remus. And he really wanted Remus to have him. He wanted for it to own him, and care for him, and cuddle him every moment that it could.

Then, when it's done talking, it asks him if any of what it suggested sounds good, and he decides to ask about at least one of the things he's confused on, just so he doesn't consent to something he knows he won't like. "It- it does... But... What did you mean when you said you wanted to mark me up?" He fittingly tilts his head slightly to the side like a confused dog would do as he asks, and it sparks recognition in Remus. Logan might be into petplay? The demon hadn't expected that to be honest, but how was it meant to know what Logan did and didn't like by only knowing him for like a day?

But even if he was into that, that was okay— Remus was a fan of almost every kink, so it was willing to try anything Logan desired to. And it certainly didn’t mind Logan asking it questions, it in fact preferred it. Because what if one of those things he didn’t understand were things that he wouldn’t want to try? What if they were hard limits? Because you don't have to try anything to know you won't like it. If someone brings up the topic of wetting and holding, but the idea of piss makes you want ot puke, it totally isn't required of you to try it before you say no. Juts like how a woman who says she's lesbian doesn't need to have sex with a man just to be sure she doesn't like it better that way. Saying no doesn't have any requirements. And Remus would respect any and every 'no' Logan voiced without asking for an explanation. That was just common courtesy after all.

And it would much rather take the time to talk things through (I fucking love alliteration!) and making sure those things were all alright with Logan, rather than trying them out while under the assumption that was okay and then accidentally triggering its poor boyfriend into reliving an experience he didn’t enjoy nor did he consent to. It smiled and kissed his lips softly before running its fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp occasionally too. Logan smiled into the kiss, he didn't know why he was kissed, or if there even was a reason, but it felt good, so it didn't really matter why. He felt Remus's fingers go through his hair, and smiled just a bit more each time he was scratched, it was just barely though, most likely not that noticeable, but the point is that he enjoyed it, and in the right mindset he might've even started purring...

“Well, there’s different ways a' marking'. But the point a' it is ta make sure you know tha’cha belong ta ya dom. Some people like ta cum all ova’ their subs and make ‘em look all pretty and blissed our while covered in thick, sticky seed~ But the way tha’ I meant it was bitin’ ya~ By suckin' hickeys, or bruises, inta ya skin, an’ by sinkin' my teeth inta spots on ya body that’ll make ya feel real good~ An’ sometimes I like draggin’ my claws ‘cross someone ta leave pretty red lines tha’ jus’ scream _mine_ ~” It continued talking as one hand slipped between Logan’s thighs and began rubbing a firm circle into the inner section of his right one to tease him and get him worked up. But also because ti was certain that if it didn't do _something_ it was going to explode out of need. “An’ lastly some people like this thing called pet play. 'S where the dom is called the Masta' an’ the sub is a pet, usually a puppy or a kitty, but they can theoretically be any kinda animal. An' so when I mark ya up as mine, you bein' the pet wears a colla’—“ Remus’ hand had been slowly trailing up Logan’s stomach and chest, so that by this point, it was able to trace his neck with its finger as if there were a collar resting there that it was admiring. “—with a li'l' tag on it tha’ says ‘Remus’ Property’~ Though a course tha’ ain’t the only thing pet play is about, but in the concept of markin’ tha’s mostly it~ Did ya unda’stand tha', Lo? I don’ wan’ ya feelin’ unsure ‘bout nothin’.” 

Logan had had a little trouble listening at first, mainly because Remus seemed to know exactly where to scratch his head to make him melt into a puddle of pleased and happy human. But he did try his best to stay alert as it talked. And he had been paying attention well enough if the slightly-grossed out look when it mentioned how some people would cum on the other was any indication. Bruises didn't really sound like something that would feel _good_ , but it definitely sounded better than the first one. Soon though, Logan's breath hitched as a light blush settled across his cheeks when he felt Remus rubbing circles into his inner thigh. And while it was talking about pet-play, its hand went up to his neck to trace a non-existing collar, Logan's cheeks turned an even brighter red. Pet play sounded interesting to Logan though, but he decided he wouldn't ask about that yet. He still had some other things he wanted to know more about.

"Er... Yeah... You said you wanted to eat me out and ride me? I... honestly have no idea what any of that supposed to be." He couldn't imagine what to "eat someone out" could mean... The only thing he could think about that would maybe fit the description would be a blowjob, but he didn't even know that action had a name. But even if he was correct in what he assumed that was, he would rather get explained something twice than assume and get it wrong. He briefly looked like he was wanting to say or ask something else, but he shut his mouth because he wasn't sure if it was actually something important. Instead Logan decided to just let Remus explain what he had already asked before adding anything more.

Remus looked a little shocked to know that Logan didn’t know what these things are. To Remus, that was as vanilla as things got! It had most certainly assumed Logan knew more than just dick gets inserted into a hole and cums... but apparently not. Remus did like the pretty color on his cheeks though. And Remus was eagerly inhaling the soft arousal Logan let out like pheromones into the air. The taste of Logan was addicting and it just made Remus crave him more. Logan's arousal tasted like rich strawberry jam and dark chocolate chips melted on a perfectly cooked piece of toast. It was the hint of a meal that made Remus even more eager to make its boyfriend cum, just so it could eat his energy until it was truly full. 

Logan saw the original look on Remus's face and immediately felt dumb. Yeah, he was 13 when that... _thing_ had happened. And yeah, since then he has tried his best to stay away from all things related to sex. It wasn't because it was a traumatic experience or anything, he just figured that sex wasn't something for him. And that maybe there was something wrong with him since everyone else seemed to enjoy it so much... but besides that! He'd tried it, it had hurt, and thus it wasn't for him. He wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He'd just stay away from it all. That had been his thought process regarding sex for the last 6 years, he hadn't even masturbated before it happened, so he's never done so. He was basically as innocent when it comes to sex as it was possible to be. And he hated that he didn't know much about an aspect of life that was so normal for most people. He felt dumber than just dumb... and god did he hate it.

“Well, uh... so! Toppin’ from the bottom is when the dominant partner is the one bein’ penetrated. On the little list I made ya, they call that a power bottom. So it wouldn't be me fuckin’ you. Instead I’d still be in charge, an’ you’d lie down so I can sit on ya cock by slippin' it inside me, an’ I, you know... _ride_ ya. It’s like uh, it’s f’r when either bein’ penetrated scares ya, or if I jus’ wanna be fucked instead. But cauz a' wha’ I said a’fore— I can do almost anythin’ when it comes ta sex, only thing I won’ do is be submissive cauz I’m an incubus.“ Remus wasn’t very smart, but that was the most factual way it could explain something like that. And that was the easy part. How was it going to explain ‘eating someone out’ without saying ‘you know, I eat your ass out’? Logan would think it was making fun of him when really it just has spent so much time around shit like this, that it didn’t know how to explain it to someone who didn’t already know. It was like asking Logan to tell it what walking was, or what soap was. 

And so it paused for a moment before continuing. “An' eating someone out is uhh...” it spoke slowly as it thought out what it would say as it spoke. “Is like... well, uh... oh! Oh okay! So human men don' lubricate on ya own like human women do, cause you don’t have vaginas, instead you've got an ass with a pleasure spot inside it. And so, ya usually gotta use man-made lube so your fingers are slick, then use ya fingers ta stretch the anal cavity out so the dick can fit in it, right? Well eatin’ you out is jus' usin’ my tongue 'stead a' my fingers so saliva is the lube an’ my tongue stretches ya out. Cauz tongues are more flexible an’ feel warmer an’ wetter obviously, so it feels nicer once in a while!” It grins, feeling very proud of itself for sounding so smart, before looking into Logan’s eyes nervously. Because perhaps that had only made sense to it. “Uh... does tha’ make sense?”

When Remus started talking again, Logan was a bit confused, but he's pretty sure he's got the gist of it. But of course it had to go and confuse him again. When it started explaining what eating someone out meant, Logan couldn't really follow what he was talking about. He thinks he understood the basics, but honestly, it sounded kinda weird, and a little gross. He just didn't understand why someone would willingly put their tongue up someone else's butt. 

"I guess that makes sense... I think I understand it enough." And once again, Logan looked like there was something on his mind that he wanted to share. He was wondering if it was important to inform Remus that he's never actually cummed before. Well, other than that time 6 years ago. But considering he's repressed most of that night by now, he didn't really count that.

Remus decided to start tracing Logan’s neck again, and begin creating what the perfect collar for Logan would look like since he seemed to like the idea of pet play so much. It thought that a soft leather collar made of dark blue with a silver circular tag would be cute. To be fair though, Logan would look cute in anything. Remus gave him a few more minutes before looking up and smiling softly at Logan. “Ya still look confused, Lo. Wha’s in tha’ pretty head a' yours? You look like... I don’ know. Like ya wanna say somethin’ but you're worryin' too much. You don’ gotta be worred ‘round me. I promise.”

Logan turned slightly red again when his neck was traced as if he was wearing a collar. He looked down at the floor as he answered Remus. "I... I don't know! It's just— I've been avoiding talking about anything sex-related for the years now, and I just— I really want to do this! It's not that I don't!" He looked up to say that because he was afraid Remus might have gotten the wrong impression. He really did want to do this, and there's no one else he'd rather do it with than Remus. "It's just that I don't know much about how it all should work and how it should feel. And... I've never really touched myself, either... I have absolutely no experience and— wouldn't you rather do this with someone who did have experience? Someone who wouldn't get overwhelmed?" Now he was looking down again since he couldn't bear to see its disappointed face when it told him how weird he was. "I— I just don't know... It's stupid. I'm unsure about how I feel, Remus."

Remus frowns, and immediately presses two fingers underneath Logan’s jaw to tilt his head up so his gaze to meet its own. If there was one thing in this world that Remus was good at, it was being dominant to subs who are shy and not confident in themselves. “Firs’ of all Logan, you are _not_ stupid. You are beautiful, cleva', an' adorable. I don’ give a flyin’ fuck wha’cha think is ‘normal’ an’ I don’ give a damn if ya haven’t had any experience with this kinda stuff. I’m okay with it.” It lets up on the forceful pressure on Logan's jaw to just cup his cheek for now and brush its thumb over Logan’s bottom lip as it talks. “I’m okay with the fact tha’cha haven’t cum a’fore. I’m okay with the fact tha’cha ain’t as experienced or knowledgeable ‘bout this kinda stuff like I am. I still love—“ It blushes brightly, and almost tries to stop itself since it knows full well how horrifying those three words can be to humans. But if it really does want to spend eternity with Logan by its side, then why not start telling him the full truth now? “I still love you, Logan. I don’ think it’s possible f’r me ta eva’ stop lovin' ya when I’ve got the cutest pup eva’ ta teach~” Okay— so it definitely caught onto Logan’s blush when it spoke about pet play before, and so it intends to take full advantage of Logan's kinks. “I wanna teach ya all ya wanna be taught. I can go as slow as ya need me to, an’ I swears I'll _neva’_ get ‘nnoyed or angry with ya f’r askin’ questions. Okay pet?~”

Logan looks up to Remus with sad, guilty eyes as his chin is forced up by those two strong fingers. He listened to Remus talk and felt a nice, comfortable warmth settle in his chest when it complimented him so sincerely. He felt its grip loosen up, and for some reason, just its thumb gently touching his lower lip sent an obvious blush creeping up his cheeks to his ears. He tries to ignore this, and tries to concentrate on what it was saying. But what it said didn't make any sense. It sounded like Remus said that it was okay with it.

Holy fuck.

That _is_ what it said! Logan tones down his bright smile the best he can when it says this. But then it stopped talking, just stopping in the middle of a word he knows that it couldn't've meant. And yet despite knowing that Remus couldn't have been confessing its love for him, Logan found himself holding his breath and hoping with all his heart that the next words of out its mouth would be "I still love you."

He looked up to it and tilted his head just enough to both communicate his hope to it. As he blushed, it was unclear as to what he reacted to the most: the fact that Remus truly did tell him that it loves him, or the fact that it called him a pup. Either way, he wasn't quite sure how to react either, on one hand he wanted to tell Remus that he loves it too; but on the other hand, calling him a pup had subconsciously turned him more submissive. He ended up not saying a word and having to take a few seconds to be able to answer it. He nodded and said, "O-Okay." He wash much too flustered him to say anything else. So as long as Remus doesn't do anything else for a few hours to get certain images out of his head, he'll be fine.

But of course that didn't happen, because Remus obviously was able to tell that Logan was on his way to a deliciously submissive mindset, and it wanted that so badly— it craved both Logan’s sexual energy, so it could finally feel anything other than hungry for the first time today, as well as it craved to just make its love and human feel good. Logan has endured so much horror during his time here on Earth, and it was so unfair considering just how kind and beautiful the human is. Remus wants to erase all of the awful treatment and replace it with good feelings and good memories since its not like Logan had a long lifespan compared to the demonic royal. And its not like Logan would be able to see Remus in Hell after that. Remus only had so many precious moments with the love of its life, and it wanted to make them worth it.

Remus smiles and gently let its fingers trail over its human's collarbone once before holding onto Logan’s hands, not giving him the time to calm down all the way. “Okay Lo, if we’re gonna do this now, there’s a system we've gotta use ta make sure everythin’ is fine an’ dandy without breakin’ the scene an' ruinin' the mood. It’s called the 'color system'. If you love wha’s happenin’ an’ don’ wan' it ta stop, you say green green when I ask ya for ya cola'. If you wanna take a lil break f’r a bit an’ maybe ask some questions cauz ya don’ unda’stand wha's goin' on or you're jus' uncomfortable— so any reason really where you might wanna go on afta' a bit, you say yellow. An' red is for when things are jus' too much for ya and you wan' everything ta stop an’ cuddle an’ get kissed instead~ Can ya remember those words an' wha' they mean my smart pup?~ Are ya ready ta try some a' 'em out with me?~ Will ya lemme be ya Master, my pretty pet?~" Remus purred and lightly nips at Logan's ear again. "I even got a colla' all picked out for ya if you wan'~ Oh!" It quickly corrects itself, "But if ya don’ wan' to it’s no big deal ba— Lo. I swear.”

Logan smiles as he feels its finger tracing its neck as if it were imagining the collar they mentioned earlier. He listens to what Remus says and consciously encodes the meanings into his brain. Red, yellow, and green. He could remember that. Just like a traffic light system. Knowing he could use these three words whenever he wanted to made him feel slightly safer when facing the fact that he was going to have Remus take full control of him. That's not to say that he didn't trust Remus in every way possible already! He trusted his demon with his life! But for a control freak like Logan, it was nice to know that they had safety measures put in place so that Logan would have the constant opportunity to tell it how he was feeling. 

Not to mention that cuddles and kisses sounded really good. He hoped that maybe they could do that afterwards regardless of whther or not he calls 'red' He nods to its first question, and was about to answer the second one when Remus just continued to talk. Oh but for the Lord's sake— the idea of actually getting to wear a collar in the near future rather than a non-existent, invisible thing Remus was teasingly tracing around his neck, was incredibly arousing. 

He lifted his hand to subtly touch the side of his neck, where Remus had just been tracing its fingers. "I— I want to..." Should he try this? Did he want to? Hell _yes!_ So should he go for it? He should. 

"...Master." He added softly, with a bright but shy blush covering his cheeks.

Remus smiles fondly at Logan and held his hands in its own, proud of him for giving this thing a try. “Then we will, pup~ I’m very proud a' ya for tellin’ me wha’cha wan’ an’ wha'cha need, baby~ I’m gonna put a collar on ya, but I need you ta tell me if it’s too tight or if you feel like it ain't tight enough, okay?” Immediately, it snapped to summon its previously-designed version of a thick leather collar. It was a deep midnight blue, with silver circles lining the piece of black material along the middle just it was imagining it would be like earlier. It then gently looped it around Logan’s neck. It snapped the shiny silver lock with a beautiful dark, heart-shaped emerald in place and stuck two fingers between his neck and the material as it tightened it, and it shouldn't be tight at all, but it wanted to be sure. It tugs lightly on the large O-ring it ended up placing on the collar's front rather than a name-tag, and tilted Logan’s chin up to purr seductively. “How’s it feel, pet?~ Why don’cha try usin' ya colors ta practice my smart baby~ Mmkay?~”

Logan turned a darker red at the sight of the collar, and the blush only deepens as it was fastened around his neck. It felt fine to him, but considering he's never worn anything like this before, he wasn't really sure how it was supposed to feel. But he did know that when Remus pulled on the ring, it actually felt really good. He turns even redder as his chin is tilted upwards, and he can feel a small shiver run up his spine when he hears Remus' purr. He nods. "Green~" His voice was low, and although he wasn't all that confident, he did know that was he was headed towards a more submissive mindset slowly but surely.

Remus could tell that Logan was slightly unsure, but he was also clearly excited and more than likely just caught between head-spaces right now and was shy about it. Remus was willing to work with him on that, and it would enjoy every minute of it too. And so, Remus lifted Logan into its arms and growled playfully as it nipped at his neck and sucked light hickeys underneath his jaw. It carried Logan up to his bedroom yet again, and completely forgot about the almost argument they had about Logan’s human breakfast. It hates to admit it now, but all Remus had been thinking about was finally getting food after almost a week without anything at all. It gently placed its precious cargo

on the bed, and then slowly dragged a hand down his chest and followed down his stomach to hover over the bulge in his human's trousers. 

“Go ‘head an’ undress f’r ya Master, pup~ I wanna see how beautiful my baby is~” It legitimately purred as its forked tongue flicked out past his lips much like a snake, and licked teasingly over the shell of Logan’s ear before pulling his mouth away from Logan for the time being.

Its sub let out a small sound of surprise as he was lifted without much warning, and subsequently turned red and bit his tongue as a soft, extremely quiet moan escaped him when Remus made small little hickeys on his neck above his collar, and as it turns out, he liked being marked up by Remus. He held on tight, not letting go even when he could feel the bed underneath him. He shivered as he watched its hand travel downwards over his chest and stomach, and turned an even darker shade of red as he saw the bulge in his own pants. He let go of Remus as he suddenly couldn't focus on anything other than the tight, hot feeling in his pants. He knew that his length could grow hard, but it felt weird... 

He was still wearing what he had slept in, only now actually realizing that he wasn't wearing his own t-shirt. The pajamas pants were his own though, so that was comforting. But he still couldn't remember having changed into them... Did— Did Remus change his clothes last night? He was staring down at his clothes when he felt Remus' tongue lick over his ear. Logan whined a little before slowly beginning to take off the over-sized 2000's emo band tee. He looked at it closely for a moment before taking off his pajama pants. He'd occasionally look up at Remus for approval as he striped, looking for reassurance to confirm that he was doing what he was supposed to. 

He wanted nothing more than to be good for Remus. To do his best so that it would be satisfied, and hopefully proud of him. He felt an intense desire to be obedient to it. And it felt kind of good to not have to be in control of the situation. He knew that as long as Remus was in control, he'll be alright because it knows what it's doing.

Remus smiles fondly and nods to Logan every single time he looked up to it to make sure he was doing what it wanted him to do. It could taste his increasing arousal in the air, and as the scent got headier and the air grew thicker with the human's pheromones and the two’s sexual tension, it took to inhaling deeply and slowly as a colored gas, not visible to the mortal eye, filled its stomach. It let out a soft moan of satisfaction and breathed in deeper the second time with a slightly louder moan. 

Logan had taken off most of his clothing at this point. He was left in just his underwear. Remus’ mouth watered as it watched how Logan’s length slowly filled out the rest of the way in his boxers. It’s tongue peeks out past its lips to lick over them slowly and sensually. Now it stood in front of Logan, and the power difference was clearly shown in how Logan was almost completely exposed while Remus hadn’t lost a single item of clothing yet. The subconscious power difference was also shown by how much taller than Logan Remus appeared to be from their current positions. 

Logan felt kinda exposed and shy since Remus hadn't moved much since they started. He watched it lick its lips, and from his position he had to tilt his chin up slightly to look at him, showing off the dark blue leather collar still hanging loosely around his neck. It was the only item of clothing he was still wearing aside from his increasingly tight underwear. It almost looked like it hadn't been affected at all. The ring in the front of his Adam's apple bobbed with it as he swallowed down a soft whine when its hands left his bulge. He watched as it stood directly in front of him, he felt small looking up at the demon towering in front of him.

Remus let its hands run firmly up from Logan’s knees, to his thighs with its fingers spread out as far as they could go to help ground its human. It then gripped its human by his hips, though not unkindly mind you. Its eyes slowly traveled up from his covered cock, past his soft stomach and pale pecs, all the way up to his rosy pink cheeks and rose-petal soft lips. It leaned in slowly, and at the last second, it paused to tease him and didn’t actually kiss him. Instead, Remus spoke deeply only a breath away from Logan's mouth in a sultry baritone voice that made its own cunt pulse with need despite not being susceptible to submissive desires like Logan. “Stay still, pup~ Once I undress, I’ll let'cha explore my body— _if_ you keep ya pretty hands to ya’self~ Unda'stand?~” It backed away just enough to look into Logan’s eyes with one eyebrow raised to encourage him to answer it verbally.

At this point just Remus touching his knees was enough to send an electric shiver through Logan's body. His stunning blue eyes followed its every movement. They following its fingers as the appendages slowly trailed up his thighs before stopping at his hips. He looked into its eyes the very moment he felt Remus holding his hips on both sides, making it impossible for him to move. He watched as Remus came closer, preparing for a kiss and craving one desperately, but kept his eyes open as Remus also did so. But sadly, he was denied the press of his demon's lips against his own and it instead began talking in a deep voice that Logan could feel low in his stomach.   
His mind quaked with his body at the deeper aspect now clinging to its voice. His eyes were blown wide with need and expressed extreme submissiveness when Remus backed away just enough for him it see its stern face. 

Whatever it had meant by keeping his hand to himself, Logan would make a point to do... well, to not do, he supposes. All he knew was that if he just didn't move his hands at all, Remus couldn't possibly be disappointed in him. Logan was so used to disappointing everyone around him: his teachers whenever he got any grade less than a perfect score, his parents by simply breathing too heavily and wasting their oxygen, and even himself on a daily basis. Logan was fragile, and he knew his partner was aware of that. Perhaps that was the motivation behind giving him easy tasks to complete so he could be praised when he did complete them. If only Remus wasn't slowly losing its mind to the need to consume Logan's lust. If only it wasn't falling into the routine he's established for himself long before even Logan's parents were conceived.

Remus was soon undressing, and Logan remained still since he couldn't do any wrong, if he just didn't do anything at all. And to make sure Remus knew he was listening to what it said, he nodded slightly before answering aloud since it looked like that;s what it wanted him to do. "Y-Yes... Yes Master."

Remus grinned and placed a short, but firm kiss on Logan’s lips after it had completely ridden itself of its clothing. “Good boy~” It easily praised its boyfriend for figuring out what it wanted him to say without having to spell it out for him. "So smart, pup~". And that was where the fun began. It knew that Logan wasn’t likely to need a sensitivity spell, or an arousal rune either, since he was a virgin after all. Remus also couldn't imagine having to give its poor human the capability to cum more than once with a shorter refractory period, and less pain— unless that happened to be Logan’s thing, because it would almost certainly overwhelm him. Plus, Remus didn’t really see Logan being a masochist as a likely scenario based on what it’s seen so far. But what Remus did want and plan to do, was to have Logan experience the blinding heat wave of pleasure that would come with wanting to be touched, and yet being denied the friction he would crave more than air when it was done with him. 

Logan kissed back hesitantly. because on one hand, he really wanted to kiss it, and while Remus had told him to keep his hands to himself, it had said nothing about his mouth. However, on the other hand, he desperately wanted to be good for Remus, and to do what he was told. And he came to the realization quickly that it didn't really matter since the kiss lasted way too short to do much else. But that's not to say that it hadn't felt utterly amazing. It felt so good when he heard it praise him. To hear that he was doing good made him smile, made his heart warm with love and pride, and made him want to earn more of its wonderfully sweet words. 

Next, Remus' hands traveled from Logan’s hips, to the crease of his thighs until its hands were roughly gripping Logan’s inner thighs and pushing them to spread his legs apart. It commanded him with a voice as thick and as sweet as honey, “Stay, pet~” Only then did it bend down to place a hot kiss over the length unfortunately trapped inside Logan’s underwear, that was now happily fully hard. Its legs spread apart too, standing up with its knees pushed out to the side to display the damp patch steadily growing larger from where its briefs sat against its pulsing pussy. It moaned softly in relief as its fingers slipped underneath its waistband and pulled the clothing down to expose its thick cock. Easily 8 inches, but almost 9, it stuck out proudly from a messy bush of curly, black hair. 

Logan had put his hands down on the mattress, one on either side of his body. He reasoned that if he just kept them there, there would be no chance of him disobeying its commands, right? It had told him to keep his hands to himself, after all. So he would just try his best not to use them at all, lest he risk losing the praise he craved so badly. He felt Remus trail its hands down from his hips and to his thighs where it pushed his legs apart. He felt his breathing hitch slightly at the command and did as was told with lust-filled eyes and a shy smile. He looked at its gorgeous body as it crouched down and bowed over his crotch, soon letting out a surprised gasp. He had _not_ been expecting the feeling of its lips over such a sensitive part of him so soon, or at all really— but even then he had managed to stay still, despite the weird urge he got to thrust his hips upwards when he was kissed so sweetly. He might've moved oh-so-slightly, but this was the first time he's ever been given pleasure like that, and it hadn't given him any kind of warning. So to be completely fair, he should be praised for having managed to move just that little bit, if at all. Because to be honest he was feeling a little detached from his body right now, but in a blissful kinda of way. The point was, he was doing his best, but he never had any idea what could  
be coming next, and that made it even harder to control himself. 

It sat, with its legs spread wide so its natural slick hung like Spider-man on both side of its cunt’s lips and glistened with a barely audible squelch as it clenched around nothing in particular. It’s breathing was getting heavier now as it leaned back onto its haunches enough to where every part of itself was on display for Logan to look at as he pleased, now that his underwear had been completely removed. And despite its position, it was still sitting up enough to still clearly be in control of their scene. It pulled its thin sports bra off slowly and tossed it aside. 

It didn’t actually have much breast tissue on its chest, but its nipples were larger than any other male demons', and it felt insecure having them uncovered by some kind of padding, because they were rather obviously larger. And so instead of a binder, it simply wore a padded sports bra to flatten its nipples and soothe its dysphoria in its day to day interactions with the palace staff and such. When it was having sex however, it didn't mind its nipples in the slightest. It ran its fingers over one of the stiffening peaks, and moaned louder than it had before as it pinched and pulled at them both now. It kept eye contact with Logan— and by eye contact, it meant its eyes were locked onto Logan’s face to watch his reactions to how it’s body behaved. Its dick was swollen and red already, and slightly throbbing to be touched. It had just been so, so long since its eaten and it was feeling the repercussions of putting off its feeding for so long. Its dick was pulsing needily at the pace of its heartbeat to the point where the vein along the underside of its cock visibly pounded in unison. 

It smirked as it watched Logan and slowly brought two fingers down to its wet entrance and pressed in just to the first knuckle. It groaned anyway, craving to be stuffed full as its mind plunged deep into its usual headspace. Slowly, its lust and desire began to take over its mind. And at some point, the man below it wasn't Logan anymore, but just a random sub to whom it was meant to be pleasuring. Its eyes fell shut for a moment as its jaw fell open. It pushed through the pleasant fog in its head despite suddenly wanting to take care of its own needs and ignore the human underneath it now that the steadily flow of his lust was filling it up deliciously well. 

It did so because it knew somewhere in its head that this wasn’t a punishment for its poor puppy. This was merely meant to test the sub's self-control. And Remus wasn’t an overly cruel master... at least not when cruelty wasn’t deserved. It pulled its fingers out and before either of the two knew what was happening, Remus was kneeling between Logan’s spread legs and scissoring its sticky fingers into empty air above his chest. “Wan' a taste, pup?~” Fuck~ Remus’ voice was so much deeper and so much rougher from getting to put on its little show for Logan, and somewhere in its heart it hoped he'd thoroughly enjoyed it

Meanwhile, Logan watched its every move carefully. He had heard it moan and... To sweet mother of all things holy. That sounded _so_ good. He watched as it exposed its length and without noticing, his eyes went wide. Not that he'd seen that many dicks in his lifetime, but Remus was definitely bigger than any he'd ever seen, and a lot bigger than his own as well. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful member as it stood there and proudly displayed every part of itself for Logan to enjoy and adore. He watched as it removed its bralette, displaying its chest now too. Then it made that dangerously sinful yet absolutely wonderful sound again. It was that beautiful moaning sound that had Logan faltering with no idea how to react to his feelings and sudden rush of arousal other than just melt into it. He watched as it pressed two fingers into itself and went wide eyed at its reaction. If Remus, who basically had this as its every day job, reacted like that to being penetrated, how was he, a virgin with no experience to speak of whatsoever, going to react? 

Oh god~ He wanted it so badly now. And when it came closer to him, he had to fight himself to keep his arms at his sides. He watched it kneel in front of him with lust and almost overwhelming need clear in his eyes. His eyes bounced to Remus' slime-covered fingers, then bounced back to Remus as it asked him its question. He nodded slightly, not knowing why he would want to taste a substance which looked rather gross if he was being honest, but he knew he trusted Remus. So it clearly wasn't dangerous and at this moment, he'd probably do anything Remus asked of him. "Yes master~" He answered back obediently and opened his mouth. It was clear that the title was growing on him.  
Remus smiles proudly when Logan remembered its title and then slowly brought its slick-covered fingers up to Logan’s mouth and pulled his bottom lip down further with its thumb. “You’re such a good boy sitting still f'r me, pup~ You know why I said ta keep still?~” It asked rhetorically because it didn’t actually expect Logan to know anything about BDSM considering how little he knew about just plain, ol’ vanilla sex. “Because this pretty cock you’ve got is _mine_ ~ It’s my property now, pet~ So touching ya'self, cummin' withou' permission, grindin' against me— All a' tha' is against the rules, pup; because you’re ya Master’s now~ Your pleasure is mine ta control~” It then pressed its fingers firmly against Logan’s tongue, and dragged them forward to coat his tastebuds in its thick, heady slick— waiting to see how he liked it

And Logan indeed had no idea. He has never in his life heard of even the acronym 'BDSM', and unless Remus mentions it, he most likely never will, either. He looks at it with soft, submissive eyes as it lists what's not allowed. This causes his head to turn just slightly to the side, yet again looking like a confused dog, or maybe he should do himself a favor and refer to himself as a confused pup now? He listened to the rest of what it says attentively, not wanting to interrupt Remus when it's talking. Logan thought that he could ask it his question when it was done talking, but as soon as it was done talking, it dragged its fingers over his tongue, leaving a weird yet actually-quite-pleasant taste in his mouth. He smiled just slightly as he closed his mouth and held the weird goodness in his mouth, just basking in the feeling of the odd texture on his tongue and really getting a taste for it before he swallowed it all in one gulp. He then waits just a bit longer, looking down at his legs that are still very much wide open. He then looks up to Remus' darkened green eyes again, giving his head his little pup-tilt. "Re— M-Master?" He asked, stopping himself right before he said Remus. "What does grinding mean? You... You said I'm not allowed to do it...but I don't even know what that _is_."

Remus smiles fondly at Logan who's eyes flutter shut in bliss when the taste of its cunt was placed on his tongue. But once again, Remus’ brain malfunctioned to hear that Logan had no idea what grinding was— how was that even _possible?!_ Remus wasn’t upset with him just because he didn’t know— not at all! It was just shocked at truly how very little of its life was an unknown or a mystery to its love. 

Soon, the darker fog of its representative sin clouded its eyes. It smirked and climbed into Logan’s lap, its ass gently brushing against his bulge while its fingers teased the waistband of the last piece of clothing between it and Logan— its human's boxers. “Well— for a pup like you, ’s actually called humping, which is—“ Remus cut itself off, an idea sending a light to shine from its eyes, and suddenly it had snapped Logan’s underwear onto the floor with a predatory grin on its face. Its fangs were almost blindingly bright and they glinted in the yellow-ish light of Logan’s room. “Actually~ Why tell ya, when I can jus' show ya, pet?~ I'll allow it for righ’ now since I'm teachin' ya~" It felt like that was funny for some reason, like an inside joke was in that sentence somewhere but it couldn't really get a grasp on why. It's not like it ever stuck around with a client long enough to get to know them anyway. All Remus knew at this moment in time, was that it was in the human realm, and it had a squirming human underneath it. Arousal was steadily dripping from the human but Remus was so fucking _hungry_. It was as if its submissive had dehydrated it and then was feeding it water from a stupid science lab dropper. It needed more, and it needed it now.

"So! Grinding is when ya rock ya body against someone else’s ta seek pressure an' pleasure~ So Imma show ya how good it can feel an' hump your needy little cock, mmkay?~” Its cunt throbbed in anticipation as it sat oh-so-lightly on Logan’s length that laid parallel to its pussy's lips on Logan's stomach. Its slick had already begun to coat his cock as it lowered itself to press them together snuggly. It moaned softly and was sure not to put it full weight on Logan.

Logan looked at Remus as it smirks and his eyes turned wider than plates as it climbed into his lap. He let out a small, short sound that somewhat resembled a moan as he feels Remus' bubble butt slightly brush against his freed penis. He can't remember ever having felt anything this pleasurable before. It was so good he could cry, but of course he didn't want that to happen. He tried to put all of his rapidly deteriorating concentration on what it was saying, rather than on its lovely body. Logan turned red as Remus stopped talking and he suddenly felt more exposed than before. It felt... wrong. That darkness in Remus' eyes. It made him feel like he was on display, and it made him want to cover up. He would've done so too had Remus not been sitting on his legs, preventing his movement. It was only when he tried to move, did he remember that he'd been told that he wasn't allowed to touch himself, and he didn't know what would happen if he were to disobey. But something in Remus' sharper smile told him that he didn't really want to find out either. 

A neutral shiver ran down his spine like electricity at the sight of his masters fangs, the dangerous pearly whites struck a chord in him that made the fear in his chest turn to exciting pleasure, and yet at the same time, he couldn't deny the real fear he was beginning to feel as their scene became more intense than he was prepared for, faster than he could ask for it to slow down. So he just listened as it talked then nodded slightly, not really sure how he was supposed to be reacting to what was all going on. He did know that his length felt so good just by the mere contact he was getting now. His breath hitching just slightly every time one of them moved even a single millimeter. God, he was so sensitive. He was getting a little overwhelmed at this point, and the floaty feeling that sort of hung in his head held him tighter as pleasure rolled over him in waves. Rather than fight the nice feeling, he decided to ignore his gut feeling and give into that cloud. And that was his first mistake. In his happy, hazy state, he simply nodded to Remus, because he was unsure if it had meant that as an actual question, or a rhetorical one. But he wanted to be on the safe side. His second mistake however, was choosing to say nothing.

Remus' evil grin split wider at what it thought was an anonymous sub being bratty to it. It reacted on almost 2 centuries of instinct and chuckled darkly. It was a delirious and dark laugh belonging to a demon of its stature. It knew somewhere in the forefronts of its mind that this human was sensitive, though it didn't remember what spell or what rune it had placed to make him respond that way. So to punish the silly human who was denying it the arousal it desperately needed, it ground down _hard_. It threw almost all of its body weight onto Logan's cock as he rolled his hips expertly and then stopped completely once again. Its hands trailed up Logan’s chest and tugged harshly on the ring of the human's collar to pull his head closer to where it sat and snarled. “Use ya fuckin' words, _bitch_.~ I knows it feels good, 'specially to a desperate slut like you.~ But tha’ don’ mean ya get ta start not payin’ attention to my rules.~ **_I_** am your Master.~ **_I_** am in charge a' you, an' you will do wha' I fuckin' say.~ Got it?~”

The degradation came naturally to it. It was quite the sadist when it wanted to be, and growing up as demonic royalty in the palace, Remus was prone to throwing large fits if it didn't get what it wants as soon as it wants it. And right now, its basic incubus nature was demanding arousal, and demanding more than the steady trickle that came from the virgin underneath it. Had it been in its right mind, the slow steady flow of arousal would've made sense. Technically, no one has popped Logan's cherry in a way, so the sexual energy was forcing itself out of Logan for the first time and was having trouble. Once he came, it would continue to flow more easily the more he indulged himself.

Remus _knew_ that, but the incubus that sat at the inner base of itself didn't. It saw a brat, and it recognized that it wasn't getting what it wanted as quickly as it wanted it. It made sense to its purely demonic self that Logan just needed to be put in his place. Because to its demon self, Logan wasn't Logan. The sub under it wasn't fragile or broken or only barely trusting of Remus. The sub underneath it didn't have a face or a personality. The sub was just something standing in the way of a meal that Remus had put off for far too long.

Logan let out a very audible mix of a gasp and a moan when Remus originally pushed what felt like all of its weight down onto him and his extremely, almost embarrassingly, sensitive cock. Tears formed in his eyes even before Remus spoke so cruelly towards him. His gasp had turned completely silent, and his wide open mouth stayed gaping open from the gasp until Remus mercifully let up on the pressure on his dick. It had felt good, a bit? Maybe? Well it might have in a smaller dose, but the way it had been administered to him was just way too much at once, and it was completely unexpected. He had trusted Remus to not overwhelm him... but clearly he had misplaced his trust in someone else yet again. 

He felt Remus tug on the ring of his collar so harshly it felt like he couldn't breathe for a minute, but he didn't resist in the slightest as he was pulled in closer. He had to have done something to deserve this right? Remus loved him. It was his partner, and he was its boyfriend. Had he moved his hands on accident? Oh... Oh it didn't call it Master like he was supposed to. He had disappointed someone yet again! That soft, welcoming cloud he had given into not long ago, was no longer white, innocent and happy. It was thunderous, dark, scary and awful. The cloud filled with water as did Logan's eyes. He listened to what it had to say and didn't nod this time. He didn't want to move anything because then he might make Remus even _more_ upset with him! Instead, he tried to fight past the awful fog in his head as he half begged, and half sobbed out his next words. He was trying his best to say them clear enough for Remus to understand, but his tongue wouldn't move right in his mouth. It felt like his head was stuffed with gauze, and everything was underwater. He was scared, and upset, and absolutely devastated that he had upset his Remus, his Master. He was such a fuck-up that now he was crying and hiccuping through his sentences. "Y- Yes M—Yes M- Master! I- I— I'm sorr- sorry! D- Di— I d'dn' m- mean to... 'm s- so s- s- sorry M-Master... _Please!_ F- F'rg'v' m- me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo-- What's gonna happen next?~ Will Remus be able to make this up to Logan? Will it be forced back into Hell? Will Logan ever be able to forgive it for taking his trust and his heart and immediately breaking it? Maybe it really is just doomed to hurt humanity...


	22. The Part Where The Lust Demon Finally Gets Some ;)

Remus quickly discovered that it had severely underestimated how sensitive Logan was. Its eyes blew wide with surprise and fear, and quickly it scrambled off of Logan’s lap. “No, no— shit. Logan I— Logan it was jus’ _pretend_. I ain’t mad a'cha! Fuck! I always mess things up!” It held one of Logan’s hands in both of its own, and looked into Logan's eyes guiltily. 

“Oh baby... I didn’t mean ta do so much. I’ve neva’ done somethin’ like this with someone who hasn’t done it a’fore. I didn’t wanna hurt ya, not f’r real! I swears, Lo. I would've neva’ said those things if I knew you thought I was serious! I— I’m used ta playin’ rough an' I didn’t even _think_ tha'— I jus’ did it on instinct. I am so sorry Logan... ’s not your fault. I’m s-so sor-sorry.” It genuinely felt awful that Logan looked so close to tears. It genuinely hadn't crossed its mind that Logan might not like degradation and such harsh words like it enjoyed.

Logan just clung to Remus like one of Harlow's monkeys to a cloth mother. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't crying anymore at least. Well... at least there were no tears falling down at the moment. He tried to listen to what it said, really he did; but, he was too shaken up to actually understand anything. Remus was the first person— er... demon?... The first _being_ Logan has allowed himself to trust in years. And although that trust was brittle now, it wasn't completely broken. It couldn't be broken no matter how hard Logan tried because he loves Remus with every fiber of his being and every ounce of his soul. 

But... Remus had still hurt Logan. And the human would most likely not be as open about his feelings for a while until Remus can rebuild the trust that Logan had given it. Remus knew how important and how truly rare Logan's trust was. Its heart ached to be treated coldly by its boyfriend like how it knows Logan copes with his bullies. That's just how he copes when he's hurt. He learned from a very young age that humans saw weakness in an emotional man. And yet, had Logan been a women, he would've been judged for not showing his feelings and being so logical and cod all the time. There seemed to be no pleasing anyone in this mortal world Logan lives in, and the realization of just how fucked up his realm is was terrifying. He had thought he had someone finally on his side! But Remus had hurt him just like everyone else. 

He repeated his unhealthy mantra in his head as Remus rambled about something. "No one will get happiness from your pain if you don't show it." That had always been his argument, but by now it has become a toxic habit. Because whenever he experiences an emotion that gets to the point where he's not comfortable, he just shuts down completely. Its hurting him every time he shuts himself out of his own heart and mind. But he just can't seem to stop...

He would have been bawling his eyes out right now, had he not pulled on his icy mask. So instead, he buried his head into Remus' shoulder and chest to hide himself away and to prevent it from seeing his mostly emotionless face. He knew Remus would take responsibility but it was clearly remorseful. Still... he didn't really want Remus to see him. But little note for Remus: it might want to remember that Logan had grown up with a lot bullying, and a lot of it being verbal abuse that still continues into his adult life. So, no. Degrading is _not_ an the option for the two of them. And if Remus really thought about it, maybe Logan isn't naturally submissive. It's more likely that he's been made this way by the authority figures in his life. So even it had dented his trust, Logan will still listen to it, and its commands. Because that's just the way he's been 'programmed'.

Its not so far fetched now to see why his bullies called him a robot so often.

Remus, on the other hand, had grown up as a demon with stature. A demon who’s influence was both feared and admired by every demon in Lust, as well as some lower-class demons of other levels. It was best friends with the Prince of level Envy, as well as the child of the ruling King of Anger. Remus was the kid that no other kids wanted to talk to because it was expected to grow up quickly to become like its mothers. Remus never had to deal with bullies because it just simply wasn't around other demon kids.  
Remus was raised as the Queens' only incubus child, and it was no surprise to anyone when Remus took after the most sadistic Queen of Lust in over four centuries. Remus was a dominant who specialized in degradation, humiliation, torture, and pain. It knew exactly how to drag out scenes for hours, sometimes days, and edge a sub so long the poor human/succubus wouldn’t be able to say a damned thing other than nonsense babbling noises and moans of pained pleasure. It— it was so very rare that Remus came across any human who used its symbol for a scene that didn’t involve at least a sprinkle of masochism into their list of lustful desires. And Remus hadn’t _ever_ met a human who didn’t know their limits already. Usually it spoke with them and they set all the boundaries up beforehand because it cared. Remus was always so very careful to make sure it wouldn't trigger the subs who trusted it. Because they had to trust it when it would bind them up, command them, and then take care of them as they floated through their sub-space afterglow. 

It _never, EVER_ wanted to make Logan feel bad. It didn’t even think about what it was doing, because in that moment everything had just felt so good, and it followed its gut feeling. It just did what felt natural to it! It knew... it knew Logan would never put trust in it again. Nothing could fix what it did and had said. It almost laughed at itself as it realized— it might’ve bought itself a day, maybe two, at most with the arousal it greedily took from Logan. But after that was over, its life was literally over. But it felt fitting... Remus had never felt so connected to anyone in its entire life. Without Logan, what was there worth living for? 

And it kept getting worse. It couldn’t even give Logan space because their souls were bound together! It could lose control in a much more serious way. And it couldn’t even punish itself for fucking up its first real relationship in over 50 years. It had been nothing but an unthoughtful prick who didn’t think of anything but itself and its wants! It didn’t blame Logan for hating it now, not one bit! It held him close, trying not to cry itself now that it knew this would be the last hug it would get from Logan. But after that, it didn’t know what to do. A small pause later, and it simply gave up. It let the last of its magic flow out from its fingertips and cover the two of them in clothes. It had only spent not much longer than an hour getting to know who had once been it’s boyfriend, and now... and now Logan wouldn’t be able to look at it with anything but disgust— or even worse, _fear_. 

Remus roughly scrubbed its cheeks free of tears, making sure none of the acid would burn Logan, and then gently tapped Logan’s head. “You know... you can move, Logan. I won' make ya do anythin' you don’ wanna do. I neva’ shoulda—!" Remus inhales a shaky breath. "I never shoulda said that. I didn’t even think about it in all honesty. Things like tha' come so naturally ta me tha' it neva' once crossed my mind tha'cha wouldn’t react well. And—“ It cut itself off with a harsh bite of its tongue. “And tha’s... 's no excuse. A' all. I’m _so_ sorry, an' I know tha' I can’t— tha' I can neva'— tha'— tha’ nothin’ I do is eva' gonna b-be able ta make up f’r wha' I've done. C-Cauz I didn’t even consida’ all ya trauma an’ shit cauz I was jus' so hungry an’ I hurt ya f’r _real_!” It was getting more and more worked up as it continued, pulling away from Logan before he could push it away and break its heart even more. 

Logan really didn't want to push Remus away. After all, it was the only being he had ever felt so close to. Plus... he didn't have anyone else. He was hurt, and it was because of Remus. Nothng could change the fact that it happened; but, Logan believed it when it said it was a slip of the tongue. He thought about it for a moment, but eventually realized that he wanted Remus to stay with him. He craved comfort, and reassurance. He needed it to be sure that Remus didn't hate him. To be certain that it still cared for him. So when Remus pulled away, it seemed to Logan that it didn't care. It felt like it didn't want him here. He tried to cling to it, but he just wasn't strong enough to keep it close like he wanted. He resorted to hugging his knees close to his body instead.

His face was blank, and he would've seemed emotionless if it wasn't for his eyes. His deep ocean blue eyes were now overcast. His beautiful navy eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. Logan was trying to force those away too, but t was hard. He was locking himself down, even though he knew he didn't really want to. He wanted to tell Remus that he just wanted to be held, and that he would feel alright as long as it stayed with him, but he couldn't. His habit was compulsory at this point in his life. He needed help. He needed help controlling and understanding his feelings. As much as Remus tried to deny it, it didn't matter how guilty it was. Logan still needed it. Not just anyone, but _Remus_. It was obvious to Logan that he could never hate it. And really what was making the sorrow in his eyes turn dark and stormy was the voice in his head telling him that Remus was the one that was mad and upset. His little negative voice told him that instead of giving Logan space to think out of consideration and concern, Remus was shoving him away in disgust because it didn't love him anymore... maybe it never did.

Remus could see the pain in its baby’s eyes, and it knew from experience how self-derogatory subs in particular could be. It took a lot of balls that Remus didn't actually have, but it pushed through despite feeling like its next actions were going to backfire spectacularly. Logan needed to know that Remus was willing to offer comfort, more than Remus needed Logan not to hate it, in its mind. 

It’s hands slowly stretched across the bed to cup Logan’s face, and then it gently tilted his head to look it in the eyes. “Lo... ya know I still love ya, righ'? An’ tha’ I only let go cuz I don’ wanna make ya uncomfortable. I’m used ta bein’ a messup." It laughs weakly, licking its lips to give itself a moment to collect its courage and power through. "But my job... Well, I thought I was _good_ at somethin’ for once. An’ I’m so, _so_ fucking sorry I hurt you. I neva’ eva’ wanna hurt you Logan. Ya still wanna be my boyfrien’... right? I didn’t— I didn’t mess up f’reva’, righ’? Or... Or did I?” Remus looked terrified but resigned as it awaited an answer, but sprung up with alarm when it remembered at the last second to add, “Oh! But don’— don' feel like ya gotta say yes. I wanna know wha’ you wanna do, not wha'cha think I wanna hear.”

Logan didn't put up any struggle when he felt its hand cup his face. He let it tilt his head so their eyes locked into each other's. His teary doe eyes looked up and into Remus' red-rimmed ones. He listened to what it said, and it only took the first sentence for relief to flood Logan's system. Although his facial expression looked almost completely the same, a stray and single tear fell down his cheek as he let Remus talk. He listened to everything it said, and when he was asked that million dollar question, he immediately nodded. And when it spoke that last part, he shook his head fondly, already beginning to feel better. "Remus..." He spoke softly. "I want to. I— I want you."

Remus relaxes slowly and nods. “Okay... okay, yeah. We— We’ll be okay... you’ll be okay... righ'? Oh _Logan_...” Relief slapped it across the face, and with the guilt and sadness that had been attacking it before, it just couldn't hold it together anymore. It’s eyes tear up again and it slowly leans in to kiss Logan's lips softly. It’s was not going to bring up how it’s technically dying slowly now. Or how it’s stomach feels like it’s being gnawed apart from inside out. Or how it’s starting to feel dizzy with the lack of energy it has. Instead, it revels in this moment, one of its last moments it thinks. It presses a second kiss to Logan's cheek, and slowly begins moving them to the edge of the bed.

“How ‘bout we go get'cha somethin’ ta eat now, Lo? Maybe you can teach me how ta cook wha’ humans eat! Tha’d be fun!” Remus filled its voice with enthusiam that it didn't have, but hopefully enough to where Logan forgot what they were there fr in the first place.

Logan doesn't react much to its kisses, still hugging his knees. But he listens to what Remus says and nods along silently. Though he does speak up when Remus tries and fails to distract him.

"No. I don't need to eat... Y-You do!" Logan might be hurt, but his brain was still working thank you very much. He wasn't dumb like Remus seemed to believe. Remus was the one who told him it would die if it didn't feed soon, and he didn't care if Remus hurt him or not. It didn't even matter if he likes it, though he most definitely does. Logan would not be letting Remus die! And given that it can't leave him... Well. At least now Remus knows what not to do.

Remus laughs softly, and spoke amazingly well considering it really had no clue how long it had before it reached the point of which it would be in too much pain to move. But in reality it would only have an hour and a half before its soul faded into the Nothingness. So much for an eternity in the afterlife with Logan. It suspected it wouldn't even get through tonight with him. “Oh Lo, we had enough fun f'r ta'day. You's was feelin’ good f’r awhile an' I got a taste! An’ a’sides... I know ya ain't in no rush ta try tha’ again... so we can wait til ta’morrow. I prom—“ It stops. The demon couldn’t make a promise, swear, or deal that it knows isn’t true or that it doesn’t plan on keeping, so its tongue literally was dead weight in its mouth. Remus knows it doesn't deserve a tomorrow though, and as a last resort, kisses Logan to distract him and stands up, wobbling a bit. “I’m thinking we can eat tha’ tub a' brown sprinkles! It smelled nice, like... uhh... I don’ know wha' actully. It was in a red containa' with a brown-ish circle-shaped lid an’ said like ‘co-fa-fee’ or somethin’. I wanted ta eat it, but las' time I tried human food it was an ugly, bitchy thing called ‘hey-bean-arrow peppers’ or wha’eva’ an’ it burned, Lo! It burned my mouth! It was so hot an' yet it felt cold when I touched it. Are all human foods like tha'?” Logan loved answering questions, surely this would stop him from pushing the issue of Remus' rapidly approaching death.

Logan let go of his knees and sat down of the edge of the bed properly. He tried to gather his thoughts, and not shut down the mess of emotions he was feeling. He noticed it didn't finish the word promise, so it didn't actually promise. He opened his mouth to say something, but Remus' lips cut hum off. And while he liked the kiss, he didn't let it distract him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Remus died, especially when he could've saved it. 

"Remus... Please, I— I'm begging you! Please have sex with me? You need to feed and... and I can't lose you!" Logan looked sad, but confident at the same time as he tried to contain himself. "I— I just— _please_ Remus!? I can't... I really can't lose you." He whispered sadly, standing up and taking its hand in his. He began to walk back to the bed with it, praying that he had said what he needed to say t convince it t let him help. Especially because, he's not strong at all. He's actually pretty weak compared to Remus; so if it resisted, he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop his partner from dying. This was his last try... "If you want, I can make you coffee later, but not now. Only after I know I'm not losing you. I'm not going to let you die. You mean too much to me, even though you messed up... I still love you Remus..."

Remus easily let Logan direct it back to bed— partially because it craved sex, partially because it would do anything for Logan regardless of what it was, and partially because seeing Logan act so commanding was making it extremely hard, though not because it wanted to submit to him. Oh no~ It wanted to put its baby boy in his place— but at least now it knew what Logan needed. He required praise and gentle touches, and it swore to keep those things in mind. So despite still feeling guilty and a little queasy, it sat down with Logan. And after all his sweet words, it couldn't help the smile that spread across its face. It couldn't wait a second longer to return the declaration of love by gently kissed him. “Alright Lo, I promise not ta lose myself this time. Can y tell me your safewords again, baby?~”

Logan smiled when Remus came followed willingly, knowing that it was also being brave by continuing this. He sat down on the bedside and leaned in when Remus kissed him. "Green, yellow, and red?" He spoke it like e would a question, because while he was pretty sure he was correct, it couldn't hurt to to confirm it.

Remus smiled genuinely and kissed Logan’s cheek before purring, “Tha’s righ', baby~ Ya such a good boy~” It gently nudged Logan to lay down, and knelt in between his thighs. “Can I undress us, baby boy?~ I wanna see how pretty ya cock looks a'fore I show ya how good a mouth can make ya feel~” Remus couldn't ignore the arousal it felt now, and while it was still mindful enough to be gentle and kind, it was no longer thinking about what had happened last time. All it knew now was that it needed to make its baby feel good, and it was good at doing that.

As Remus kissed his cheek, a small smile and blush spread across Logan's face. The deep rumble in Remus' voice might've made the blush darken a bit, but he wasn't about to confirm that. He didn't resist to Remus' directions at all, and was rather happy to lay down on the bed. The blush only spread further when he caught a delicious glimpse of Remus kneeling between his legs. He nodded to answer it.

Remus tsked softly as its hands ran up and down its baby's covered thighs to keep him on edge. “Nuh-uh, baby~ I know ya smarter than tha’~ I wanna hear ya words baby boy~ You can do tha’ for me can’t’cha handsome?~”

Logan squeaked and blushed harder as Remus' hands caressed his thighs. "Y-Yes...Yes you can undress us." Logan's voice was shy and soft due to Remus' easily-given compliments, but luckily he was loud enough for Remus to hear his response, after all consent is the sexiest part!

Remus smirks and presses a kiss to Logan's zipper lightly with a little wink to its boyfriend. “As you wish then, darlin'~” It let its unusually long tongue slither out of its mouth like a snake emerging from its cave, and the talented muscle soon began to undo the button on Logan’s jeans. Then, it bit his zipper to pull it down slowly, all while palming Logan's ass teasingly soft-like.

Logan watched breathlessly as Remus began taking his jeans off with its mouth. He subconsciously bit his lower lip at the palming since he was much more entranced by the demon he was watching. This was completely different to anything he'd ever done before, and Logan could honestly say he was enjoying it.

Remus slowly kissed over the small bulge in Logan’s underwear and let his tongue sneak underneath the waistband of his underwear to tease the sensitive flesh there. It tugged Logan's pants off, and then mouthed at the head of Logan’s cock and sucked just a little bit, only to see how he’d react— while looking lovingly into his swirling blue eyes.

Logan bit down harder on his lip, trying to stay quiet but ended up letting out a small sound just from the kiss. And another, slightly louder noise tumbled past his bitten lips when Remus' tongue touched the skin underneath his waistband. So, as you can probably guess, when Logan felt Remus take his cockhead into its mouth, he moaned loudly and suddenly at that. Logan then felt it sucked on him, and hiss mind went completely blank for a minute. His jaw fell as he let out a completely silent gasp. His head flew back as his back arched up into the intense, but glorious feeling. He'd never felt anything like this before, but oh God did it feel good! He didn't want it to stop, not ever! Remus felt so, so good. Logan can understand why this was a sin now-- sinfully delightful.

Remus slowly backed off of his groin, knowing Logan wouldn’t take the absence of heat very well, before it used the little magic it gained from Logan's obvious pleasure to snap the rest of their clothing away. And speaking of Logan’s arousal, the only word for the taste and feeling of it was divine— a word Remus uses sparingly since divine is something generally used for holy things. But Logan _was_ holy. Remus was the demon, and Logan was its opposite— its angel. Logan was everything it was not. Logan was inexperienced, but clever and level-headed; while Remus was impulsive and knowledgeable about what they were doing, and not knowledgeable about much else. But it loved that about the two of them.

Remus was being very careful this time around, and so though it already had a few ideas, it decided to take a page from Logan's book and think for a moment. But it was so fucking hungry, and thinking was hard, no pun intended. So it simply asked Logan what he preferred. “Baby? I wanna know if you wan’ my cunt or mouth ‘round ya cock firs’~ Can ya tell me which one ya wan’?~”

Logan gasped quietly for air when Remus pulled off of him and he let out a completely involuntary whimper at the lack of touch he was experiencing. Everything felt so good so far and he didn't want it to stop. He couldn't even seem to form a simple sentence in his mind, much less feel self-conscious about himself right now. And so he didn't bother to feel ashamed of his reaction. Plus, to be fair, he knows nothing about any of this. He's never experienced something like this, so how can he be expected to not react, at least a little bit?

Logan was confused by Remus' question for a good moment, because he knew that it probably knows better than him when it comes to what feels good. But it asked for an answer, and Logan would give it one. Thinking was also hard for Logan now, also no pun intended. He didn't quite know what to think. But he knows one thing. He just knows that what just happened, whatever it was called that Remus just did, was amazing! And that was with its mouth right? After trying to form an actual sentence for quite some time, he gave up and just nodded slightly and muttered, "Mouth...please?"

Remus smiled softly and let its hands cup Logan’s balls to roll them lightly and give him something to focus on in the here and now, so that hopefully he wouldn't go too far into his subspace his first time. “Okay baby boy, jus' a'memba' ya colors, mmkay?~” Remus waited for an answer as it slowly licked up the shaft of Logan's dick before wrapping its mouth around the head of it. Then it let its tongue lick over his tip oh-so-lightly.

Logan had to close his eyes when Remus touched his balls, as if somehow not seeing would help him gather his thoughts enough to be able to hold back the moan threatening to leave his throat. It didn't work out like that though. He did manage to muffle a little bit of it, at least. He nodded at the question before remembering that Remus would probably want him to verbally respond. He hoped he could answer with his words for once instead of waiting to be told, but his response broke out into a desperate moan of approval. "Yes Ma— AAahHhA!~" 

Logan was caught completely off guard as Remus licked his length, and thus let out a sudden, loud moan at the pure ecstasy he felt rush across his skin. Remus was going to be the death of him! He soon felt it take his cock into its mouth, and he almost screamed loud enough to worry the neighbors when he felt its tongue lick over his sensitive skin on the very top. He proceeded to just give up and let out every moan his body naturally responded with. He seemed to be moaning nonstop almost, because every little movement was driving him insane. Much like when it had massaged him their first day together, only now the moans were louder and way more lustful than the teeny tiny moans he had voiced to it before.

Remus smiled gently with its mouth around Logan. Each and every subtle, sometimes accidental, movement of its tongue wrung out another loud groan of pleasure from its human. Remus wanted to respond in kind with its own now that it was finally eating after so long without anything. Logan tasted fucking _amazing_. But it wouldn't because it knew its poor Logan wouldn’t be able to handle the vibrations so early on. Instead Remus slowly began to swallow more of Logan’s pretty flushed cock. It wasn’t creating any suction just yet, because once again it knew that it had to go slow or else it would overwhelm Logan. Remus kept pushing Logan inside its mouth until his dick hit the back of its throat. Unfortunately, it wasn’t expecting it, and thus wasn’t able to stop the soft moan, but at least it fought off the gag it had to swallow down. 

Logan was amazing— and Remus only had about an inch left to take of him, but it had a feeling Logan wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure its throat would put on the most sensitive part of his body. So it gave Logan time to adjust by allowing its head rest to on Logan’s thigh. It took deep breaths through its nose as it looked up to Logan with lust-blown eyes. Remus was practically drunk off the love it felt for Logan in this moment, plus a little loopy because it was eating after going so long without having had. It kept Logan's best interests in mind as it held his cock in its mouth until asked, or was given permission, to do otherwise. Essentially, it was cockwarming him even though Logan wasn't anywhere near being soft. It felt a little silly being in this position, especially since it was drooling a lot due to how careful it was to not swallow or suck around Logan’s length at all. Usually it had a sub in its position while it was in Logan's, and while it definitely felt a little odd to be there, it was worth it if it made Logan feel more at ease.

Logan had closed his eyes, and melted into the bed as he focused on just feeling Remus' hot, wet mouth around him. He still let out small moans every so often, but he wasn't nearly as surprised and close to overwhelmed as he had been before. Like right now, as Remus was slowly and gently sinking down closer to the base, he only softly cried out in the beginning. Though soon he had to grip the sheets as his moans got gradually louder. It felt so amazing to have so much heat enveloping him. It caused a wave of indescribable pleasure to flow through him like a tidal wave through an island. 

The sudden vibrations from Remus' moan hit him unexpectedly and Logan threw his head back as he gasped. He was silent but his mouth stayed wide open in what looked like an inaudible moan. His body was tense all over for those few seconds, but he relaxed himself soon. 

Just the feeling of it around him, even when it wasn't moving at all, felt amazing on a level that Logan didn't even know existed. So it was most likely that Logan wouldn't be  
directing it, or asking it to do anything differently, as he was more than content just the way they were. Plus, he knew very well that Remus knows better than him wen it comes to anything sex-related. And that's not even including the fact that he couldn't actually talk much at the moment, even if he had wanted to.

Remus waited patiently for Logan to calm down, because he needed time to adjust even though it had stopped moving. It was hoping Logan would get used to the intense heat of its mouth, even hotter than a human's since demons ran at a regular temperature of 102.8 rather than a 98.6. Hopefully then Logan wouldn’t be sensitive to the point of pain when it was finally allowed to suck him off for _real_. It paused for another long moment after Logan’s moans went quiet to see if he would ask for something, or comment on its talent, but all it could hear was moderate panting. So Remus counted to 15 and then decided it was okay to start moving again. It slowly pulled off, but was quicker than it had moved before. It sunk back down onto his dick at the same new pace, only moving once, still not creating any suction. But it lowkey found it hot how much it was drooling and how the cool slick liquid pooled on the bed underneath Logan's tightening sack.

Logan had just regained his breath and had somewhat gotten used to the heat of Remus's mouth when it moved. "HAhaAahh!~ Re- Remus I— !~ It's s-so goooood~" He keened loudly as because this time it was moving way faster than before, at least it felt like it. But it also felt incredible so it's not like he wanted to tell Remus to stop. He didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like every time he felt like he reached the peak of pleasure, Remus would have something even better to show him. One thing was certain though, if it continued with this, Logan was going to bust.

Remus whimpered slightly to keep itself from moaning, because it was just so arousing to it that Logan so obviously loved what it was doing to him. Glad that it wasn't doing too much, too fast, Remus kept up the only slightly faster pace for a good half a minute or so before it pulled off of his dick completely. Logan's red and crying cock fell onto his stomach because Remus needed to tell Logan, “I need ya ta pull my hair really hard if you can’t say one a' ya colors, kay? I know you’re _such_ a good obedient baby boy f’r me, but I also know tha’ this is new f'r you. So get ready, baby~” It didn’t waste another second this time. It used its hand to line up Logan's dick with its mouth, and sunk about halfway down Logan’s shaft before beginning to slowly add suction to the wicked things it was doing with its mouth.

Logan, without thinking, let out a heartbroken whine when Remus pulled away from him. The air around his cock was so cold compared to the scorching heat of its mouth, and he just needed it to continue. He nodded to confirm he knew what it asked of him, and was going to say "yes master" like he had been told to do; but Remus just started so soon and it was so _good_. Expectedly, the only thing that left Logan's mouth was a roaring moan as he once again held onto the sheets he was laying on to attempt to ground himself.

Remus shuddered and felt its dripping cunt pulse between its legs at the sheer need herd in Logan's voice. It bobbed its head with the light suction pulling all its drool and all of Logan's precum down its throat. But it was a demon, and it always gave into temptation eventually. So soon it slowly let one of its previously unused tentacles slide into its cunt, and when it did so it moaned loudly around Logan. It couldn’t resist any longer at that point. It sucked on his cock as hard as it could, began setting a normal pace and rhythm with its eager mouth, and slowly used another tentacle to cup and gently squeeze Logan's heavy sack.

Logan had his eyes closed, and didn't see Remus' tentacles come into play. He didn't know what had happened, so when Remus suddenly moaned around him, sending a powerful vibration throughout hims entire body, he finally let out that pleasured scream that has been building up in his chest since they began. His arms were at his sides, still desperately hanging onto whatever he could reach as if if he didn't he'd somehow fly away and never get to feel this magnificently again. Then, oh fuck _then_ , Remus started sucking on him. Truly sucking him off now, and if he thought he reached the peak once again, he was proven wrong. His eyes flew open just in time to catch a glimpse of its wriggling tentacle before it disappeared and began to play with his balls. Logan truly was a moaning mess now. He literally couldn't think, not when white flashed before his eyes and not when it felt as if his brain had turned into pudding. Logan was a man who prided himself on his mind, and in any other scenario he would've been frightened at his utter lack of control. But by God! This was something else entirely! Every little thing sent his body shuddering with pleasure and quivering with need. His voice was hoarse from moaning so loudly, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His legs were trembling with an unknown force, and his heat was beating faster than a rabbit's but it was all so good.

Until... Something felt wrong. Something _was_ wrong and even is dopey mind knew he had to tell Remus. He could feel this close to unbearable pressure low and deep within his stomach. He suddenly felt like he was going to explode if it didn't stop, and he was scared. Genuinely scared because Remus had magic, what if he was actually going to blow up?! He whimpered and squirmed in the bed, trying to get away before he hazily remembered their color system. Remus had told him to use it whenever he needed and that it wouldn't be upset with him. So he took a deep breath and shouted, "R-Remus! I—! Yellow! I feel—! Nngh!" He didn't stop with the moaning but it was quieter. His hand went over his stomach where he felt the knot.

Remus was absolutely loving this. It loved having a cock in its mouth, and it loved having something shoved up its cunt. Remus could taste it in the air that Logan was getting close to his orgasm and it decided that moaning louder was the best way to push him over the edge. It would’ve continued to do so too, but right before it unleashed its forceful moan, Logan called his color. It stopped sucking, and knew it couldn’t just yank its mouth off Logan because he was just so sensitive. So it slowly pulled up and off his cock. As it did so, it massaged his thighs to calm its baby down. “Lo? Wha’s wrong, baby? Did I accidentally scrape ya with my teeth?” Remus was legitimately an expert at shit like this, so the possibility of it having bitten Logan at all was close to zero. But it didn’t have a clue what else could’ve gone wrong.

Logan whimpered silently at the loss of warmth, as well as the weird feeling stabbing him in his stomach. He felt his cock twitch in protest, feeling like he was being denied of something amazing for some reason, after all Remus wasn't the one that called for the scene to stop. "N-no... I— Remus, I feel weird. Something's not— it feels like a... this tight knot or something and I'm gonna— I feel like I'm gonna explode." He felt so uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was going on and that in itself scared him. Logan hated not knowing things. 

Remus remembered in that moment that its human was _incredibly_ inexperienced. He’s never even had an orgasm before, and its poor baby was scared. It smiles softly and cups his face before kissing over his neck, assuming that Logan wouldn’t appreciate being kissed after Remus had had its mouth around his cock. “Baby, ’s okay. I know it’s scary cause ’s new, but I promise ya you'll be okay. Betta' than okay, cause ya close ta cummin’— err, ya almost havin’ ya orgasm. It’ll feel real good I _swears_ , an’ it'll be good f’r me too cauz tha’s when all ya delicious energy jus’ rockets outta ya for me ta eat~ It’ll feel amazin', I _promise_ , baby~ Jus’— Jus’ relax alrigh’? Do ya wan’ me ta finish ya off with my hand so you can see wha’ happens? Tha’ might make it less scary.”

Logan closed his eyes as Remus caressed his thighs and spoke to him. It was much easier to relax knowing that Remus was clearly in control, and he knew that if it said this weird feeling was soon going to feel good, that it was going to be okay. He shook his head to its question though. He knows what happens when a man cums, he'd just never experienced it before, and he'd never imagined it would feel like this. "It's... It's okay. I trust you Remus. Green~" He gave Remus a hug because he really felt like hugging it right now, and then he laid back down and tried his best to relax rather than anticipate his approaching climax..

Remus teared up a little hearing Logan say he trusted it, and it gratefully hugged him back firmly. It was honestly a little sad that Logan had let go so quickly but it understood how he felt. Plus Remus could always hold Logan in its arms any other time. It could've held Logan for all of eternity and still never feel satisfied with the length of their cuddle. 

Remus placed a soft kiss on his nose, then moved down to his chest where it kissed across his nipples, licking each one once, then continued kissing down his happy trail and sucked a light hickey on his stomach. When it finally it reached his dick, it didn't waste any time being slow. Remus quickly caught up to his previous pace of swallowing Logan's cock down to the base. It’s tentacle began roughly fucking its cunt. It just barely managed not to moan, which allowed it to focus and use its talented throat muscles to massage Logan's length thoroughly. The suction and pressure would be nothing short of incredible.

Logan, still sensitive from well— _everything_ , immediately began letting out soft moans as Remus left kisses all over him. His eyes widened when its hot, wet tongue that he was so used to feeling around his cock, instead licked over his nipples. He never would've thought that that could feel as good as it had. His moans steadily get louder as the kisses neared closer and closer to his groin, and when he felt Remus' mouth yet again envelop him in velvety smooth heat, he gasped at how quickly it went all the way. It hadn't done that before, there was always a calm and steady build-up. He supposes he should've realized by now that Remus was anything but predictable. The things Remus did to him just felt better and better as the pressure and suction of its throat made that damn knot in his stomach come back with an even stronger sensation this time. He felt it tighten, and he purposefully slowed down his breathing to try ad go with the flow. He reassured himself that Remus was in control of this situation, and that it knew what it was doing. This was its job, and it's been doing it for far longer than Logan has even been alive.. He knew he could trust Remus... but it was so much harder to put that thinking into practice when he hasn't trusted anyone with a thing like this in his entire life. He inhaled deeply through his nose to relax, but his body naturally tensed up with pleasure.

Remus groaned, feeling how Logan’s energy continued to follow up a steep incline. It went all in, sucking and swallowing whilst bobbing its head up and down. It really wanted to catch some of his cum in his mouth, because that would be the ultimate dessert for the absolute feast a virgin presented. Not only was Logan a virgin, he was about orgasm for the first time too, meaning that his energy would be pure still, and wasn't that always an absolute treat to be the first temptation a human gives into. Remus pulled out the metaphorical ‘big guns’ and while sucking as hard as it could, it looked up at Logan with wide, innocent angel eyes that just begged for him to ruin that innocence with his cum. It was a turn-on for a lot of mortals to portray faux-innocence.

Logan moaned loudly as what Remus was doing went from indescribable to even better somehow, and he felt the pressure in his stomach tense up suddenly. It grew tighter and more uncomfortable until it felt like he was going to explode right this second. "Remus— I- It's so— Mm!~ Hah— AHhh!~" He didn't get to finish the sentence because he screamed as his back arched and he came into Remus' mouth. His entire body quaked with the energy that poured off of him in waves. He moaned loudly as he felt that rubber-band like tension in his gut completely snap. He felt such a sudden flood of contentment and peacefulness, that he laid limply on the bed, letting Remus eagerly slurp up the sweet energy hovering around the room. He had a dopey smile on his face, but was too tired to say anything, or to even open his eyes... god, this was a perfect time for a nap, don't you think? Well he is. It's nap time. No further questions.

Remus had moaned happily as Logan’s cock spurted into its mouth, and holy fuck was there a lot of it. Remus had let just the head of Logan’s dick rest in its mouth so that the rich flavor of cum could coat its tongue and fill its cheeks up to the brink before it was forced to swallow it all down. And its horns and free tentacles became small vortexes that sucked in the orgasmic energy from the air around the two of them and deposited it into Remus' body where it needed energy. Logan’s balls had been so heavy in its grasp, but now they were much lighter and Remus smiled at that. It took pride in the way Logan seemed to just fall apart after cumming. 

And once it had finished all of his energy, and slurping up the rest of Logan's cum that had dribbled down its chin, it pulled away and quickly stuck its hand between its legs. Remus panted softly as three of its fingers and one of its tentacles fucked deep inside it until he was falling forward against Logan's bed. It moaned happily, and really it was more of a shout of relief because now it was full, satisfied and in love, and it also came spectacularly. Remus had slick coating its thighs, and its tentacle was drenched in the off white substance, but none of its cum had gotten anywhere since its orgasm was internal unlike Logan's who was external.

Remus was more or less drunk on dopamine and serotonin now. It stood up on shaky legs and let its knees hit the bed. It looked at the slick it was taking with it into Logan's otherwise neat bed, and snapped its fingers. Magic cleaned the two of them up, and Remus wasted no more time as it crawled over to Logan's face and kissed his cheek sloppily. “Was I righ’? Did ya love it baby?~”

When Remus was busy finishing itself off and cleaning up, Logan just laid there completely. It was a strange but very welcome feeling that made everything feel fuzzy, and yet clearer than ever at the same time. It took him a minute to recognize that Remus had joined him in bed, and another moment to realize it had given him a kiss. Logan giggled, so innocently happy to receive affection from his datemate. In fact, he used the rest of his muscle control to roll himself over until he was onto of Remus, and then curled up against its chest. He yawned cutely as he hugged it tightly. He nodded, well— more like he nuzzled his head into its chest, at the question. "I- it was 'mazin'... love you so much..." Logan murmured, much too tired for real sentences but got his message across decently at least. 

Remus chuckled and held its lover close to its chest, pulling them up towards the pillows and underneath the thick blanket. “I’m glad, my love. I love ya too. Oh! An’ thank you. Tha’ was a big _delicious_ meal~ You're the sweetest mortal I've eva’ tasted~”

Logan laughed softly at that, not really understanding what it had said. He just hoped his tired laugh was an appropriate response to his datemate. Oh yeah~ His _datemate_ ~ Logan smiled wide and closed his eyes. He thought about his past few days with Remus, soon drifting off to sleep in his beautiful demon's embrace. He internally begged Remus not to consider that it wasn't even 11:30 yet. It was the afternoon-ish, and Logan had let out so much energy. Surely Remus understood and would drop the whole "eat something sir" thing. Logan is sleeping, and enjoying just laying there cuddled up with Remus, so let him stay.

Pretty please?


	23. Chapter Update: Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note is written below

First and foremost, DO NOT PANIC!

I have absolutely no plans of retiring this fic in the near future!!!

Secondly, here is my reason for this unfortunate update.

Hey everybody. I've been working on the latest update for this fic for about a week by doing it during my rare free time, and I was just about done with it too. All the writing was up to my standard and I felt really happy with what I had done to mine and my co-writer's draft. Unfortunately, about 20 minutes ago I went to save my newest update for the fic so I could finish working on it tomorrow since it's fairly late in my timezone. And I instead clicked "open new" and the website I use only saves one draft at a time for me, and by opening a new one, I got rid of what was roughly 17,600 words of the newest update to this fic. I am very upset and have tried everything in my power to get it back, but sadly there's nothing I can do. Now I am left with only the very first original draft of the chapter and as I've said, I am very VERY upset by this. I have gotten into a groove of posting once a month, but sadly I will not be making my personal deadline. I will try my best to upload soon, one or two weeks, but I hope you understand that I will not be able to write exactly what I had. I was genuinely so proud of this latest chapter with all the depth put into our favorite demon and human couple, and the depth I put into their relationship, as well as the humor that genuinely made me laugh rereading it and the pure fluffy ending I was almost ready to work on. I feel like I won't ever be able to redo what I had spent so long on before and thus its extremely disheartening to me to have to start all over. But I know all of my faithful readers are kind and patient people (you kinda have to be if you read my works considering I'm never around) and I just hope you understand. Once again, I am really sorry, both to you and to myself for making a stupid mistake and losing everything. I hope today was a better day for you, but if not, then we always have tomorrow kiddos! Hang in there, cause I'm hanging in there with you. I give y'all all the platonic love I have and wish you a good day. Night everyone! 

Sincerely, your bitterly jittery and not very glittery RoyalTea


End file.
